


Faceless Emotion

by Morningstar (Morningstar_Decepticon), The Smoll Child (Darkstar1142)



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Artsy, Bullying, College, Creepypasta Ancestory, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Motherly Roles, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 59,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningstar_Decepticon/pseuds/Morningstar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkstar1142/pseuds/The%20Smoll%20Child
Summary: When a girl comes into his woods with wonderfully drawn pictures of himself and the other creepypastas, he begins to grow interested with her and her life. Will she make it with the Creepypastas, or will she fall into a darkness she cannot escape?This... This will either anger you or just making you giggle with fluff. Read at your own risk, sir/ma'am.





	1. Chapter 1

Slender roamed his forest, proud of his reign and watching for any movement. He was scouting, making sure his notes were in place, and that nothing was being screwed up. Everything seemed fine if it wasn't a little boring. No one had been in his woods in at least two weeks and his proxies were anxious to get out and about so he sent them out that night to go have some fun, something rare for him to do but since it was slow around there, what was the harm?  
Victoria walked into the forest, holding close her black notebook. God she hated those preppy little cheerleaders! She had been humiliated by them today, being called out for being a 'freak' and a 'psycho' for her drawings. She ventured out further, letting the calmness of the forest quell her anger and her hatred. She went to a small clearing, where she sat down and began to draw beings from stories and her own dreams.   
Her drawings were gruesome to say the least, yet beautiful in their own way and her drawings were of deaths she saw in her dreams, the killers usually being the same few people.  
She also wore clothing that others would call emo or gothic, which she didn't deny. All black, very few colored clothes which she barely wore. She didn't wear makeup, though with her naturally pale skin and pink lips, she didn't need it. She loved the gothic style, with her knee high black boots and her rocking tee shirt, along with her black frills skirt. She was completely relaxed here, drawing with ease.  
Slender detected someone in his woods a while ago, and frowned, as he sensed it was a young, but not a childish, soul. He teleported to the spot, and saw the young female drawing. He remained hidden within the trees, tilting his head at her outfit and looks making the word beautiful come to mind when he saw her.  
"Stupid Britney... Stupid Ashley... What do they know of true art? They just hate that I have a skill they could never have..." The female murmured, her face contorting every once in awhile to anger and fury. He wondered who this 'Britney' and 'Ashley' was that caused her to become so angry.  
She continued to work, before perking her head up for a moment. She sighs, and gathers up her things. She left behind a picture that had fallen behind the boulder where she had sat, as she walked out of the forest. He went over, picking it up and looking at it.  
It was of him, with his symbol and the proxies in the forest behind him. Her lines were delicate, yet strong. Every curve told a story, one with power and force beyond most humans. It was perfect, not a detail missed or a smudge to ruin it.  
"Beautiful..." He said, looking at where she went and he neatly folded the picture, putting it in his pocket. He locked on to the female's energy, and followed her, until he reached her home. She walked onto the porch of this old, beautifully restored Victorian styled home, a light gray with violet purple window stills.   
"Home sweet home... Hello, Midnight." The girl purred, petting a black cat with glowing yellow eyes. The cat meowed at her, purring loudly at the return of her beloved owner. Slender watched in amusement, making sure he was hidden enough.  
"Are you ready for dinner? I am giving you a full Tuna can tonight... and I am having a sandwich." She says, laughing for a moment. "Well... Let's get inside before we are captured in Luna's light, eh Midnight?" She picks up the cat gently, and walks inside. He teleports inside the house, shrinking his height a little and making himself unseen. He watches as the girl goes into the kitchen, and opens a can of tuna. Midnight began meowing incessantly at the sound, excited for food.  
"Yeah yeah, I hear you, kitty cat..." She murmurs, before the phone rings. "Fuck... Here Midnight." She puts the can on the table, before picking up the phone. "Hello?" Slender used his powers to connect through the call to listen.  
"Hey, honey."  
"Hello Katherine... What do you want?" The girl said, her voice getting bored and slightly edgy.  
"How are you doing, Victoria? Are you still making those... Pictures?"  
"Yes Katherine, I am. I have actually improved my technique on them. I have requests online for my art..." She answers, anger slightly entering her voice.  
"Have you applied for any schools yet, Victoria?" Slender learned Victoria's name, but he noticed her stiffening every time the woman on the phone spoke.  
"I am in the community college for art, Mother. I am doing fine." She says, more anger entering her voice.  
"Why not law school?"  
"My god Katherine... You suckered Jackson into that hellhole. Not me. I hate that line of work." She says, sighing while growling.  
"That's because he is a good boy who wants to make his parents happy."  
"He is doing it so he can help send criminals to the chair. He doesn't give two shits if you are happy, Katherine. Now, why did you call me? To harass me?"  
"You see hon... Your father got in a little trouble with the cops and needs bail..." Slender internally smirked, finally realizing the woman on the phone was Victoria's mother.  
"No. He can rot in jail and I will laugh watching him finally pay for his crimes!" She said, snarling.  
"What has he done that has been so bad in your life?!"  
"Besides making me feel like I am worthless and would never amount to anything or saved me from your verbal abuse? Nothing." She said.  
"Abuse? Really? You call what I do abuse? My mother and father used to do worse things to me and I have never laid a hand on you!" Slender was starting to hate this woman, staring at the phone until it started to go staticky.  
"Katherine...? You are starting to break up... Which is good cause I do not want to have this argument tonight! Now leave me alone!" She hangs up on her, and after a moment, picks up a vase and chucks it across the room. It shatters against the wall, and she slides down and hugs her knees. "God dammit..." Suddenly her phone buzzed, which means she had a text and Slender watched.  
"-Your mother seems impractical.-" Slender had texted her, having that power which he rarely used but he thought this seemed like a good time to.  
"Huh...?" She murmured, her eyes glistening from her sorrow and rage. She texted back, "-Yes... She is a thing that I must deal with from time to time. Who is this?-"  
"-A watcher who notices your sadness and fury.-"  
"-Nice... Friend or foe, my dear watcher?-"  
"-I consider myself both as it depends on how you look at it.-" Slender texted, finding it annoying to text, but he didn't want to reveal his voice just yet to her.   
"-Very mysterious, my watcher. Did Jackson give you my number? Are you one of his friends that he is always attempting to 'hook up' with me?-"  
"-I am not just some dumb boy, but you are correct in assuming I am male."  
"-Alright... Do I know you in reality?-"  
"-In your drawings.-" Slender said, trying to give her clues, loving it when they realize who he is.  
"-You know of my work?-" She texts, her face smiling in surprise. She gets off the floor, and walks to the living room where Slender was standing invisible.  
"-Very beautiful...-"  
"-Thank you. I am always happy to hear of those who enjoy my work.-"  
"-Usually people do not answer texts from people they don't know... You are an interesting human...-" Slender internally smiled at the shocked look on her face, loving it.  
"-I always answer back when able... I just don't answer phone calls from people I don't know.-" She admits, a smile growing bigger. Slender was thankful now he didn't call her.  
"-Once again, you are an interesting human indeed.-"  
"-And you are a very interesting creature. Where are you from, spector?-" She texts, chuckling at the way he called her human.   
"-The forest.-"  
"-A Hunter? A Tracker?-"  
"-A little of both...-" Slender said, quite enjoying the conversation.  
"-Nice... My brother loved hunting... I could never get into harming animals. Humans, on the other hand... I have never attempted, but I believe it would be much easier. ;) -" She texted, snickering.  
"-Humans I find are much tastier. :)-" Slender texted back, sitting right across from her and she had no clue.  
She laughed out loud, giggling helplessly at the text.  
"-What do they taste like?-"  
"-A little like deer, but they have their own unique taste that makes them so good.-"  
"- XD Oh wow. Maybe I could come over and have a human stew? or do you roast them? What is the best way to prepare Human meat?-" She texts, giggling hard. She was much happier now than she had been before.  
"-Raw.-" He texted simply.  
"-Raw? HUMANS? They have too many diseases to be eaten raw... Maybe boiled with bits of chicken... Served with steak sauce and ranch. ^.^-"  
"-Human diseases do not exactly affect me.-"  
"-Wow... I wish. To be immune from disease? That would be amazing...-"  
"-Much better than when I was human.-" Slender was giving more information than he usually did, but he was very relaxed around her.  
"-So, you live around Meriweather Bay?-"  
"-I go all over.-"  
"-A Traveler! How exciting... I have always wanted to travel, but... I love staying in one spot more. An issue of mine.-"  
"-I travel with my proxies.-"  
"-Proxies? That is helpers correct?-"  
"-More or less.-"  
"-How many you got?-"  
"-Three.-"  
"-Why do you sound familiar?-" She texts, getting a weird feeling.  
"-I am very well known.-" Slender said, noticing her tense a little and it made him feel happy he was making her feel strange.  
"-Famous? Or Infamous?-" She texted, after a moment.  
"-Depends on how you look at it and who you are.-"  
"-Very vague and mysterious, Watcher.-"  
"-My proxies tell me that a lot.-"   
"-Are you in the Meriweather Bay area?-"  
"-You could say that.-"  
"-Do you know a small cafe by the name of Luscious Liquids?-"  
"-I might, but it depends on why you are asking.-"  
"-Perhaps you wish to;.. meet up and discuss recipes?-"  
"-I don't usually do this... But I will allow it..-" Alarm bells were ringing in Slender's mind that he was getting too personal, but this wasn't a child and he prefered to eat children so he didn't see the harm in getting close to an older child who he could easily erase the memories of.  
"-Nice! Are you free tonight, Watcher?-"  
"-Yes, I am.-"  
"-Say... around 9?-"  
"-Sounds perfect. See you then.-"  
She got off her phone, and went to the kitchen.  
"Midnight, I am going out tonight! Meeting a fan of my work." She says, excitement in her voice.  
"Meow?"  
"Yes, it's in a public place, Midnight. I am smart. Let's hope he isn't a creep!"  
"Mew..."   
"Exactly... I haven't been out with anyone since... the beginning of time!" She says, giggling. "Should I change?"  
"Meow." Midnight started to walk toward her bedroom.  
"Are you going to help me, my pretty girl?" She asks, giggling as she followed the cat. The cat always seemed more human than cat, being very intelligent, and always understanding human language.  
"Meow mew..." Midnight walked to the closet staring at the different outfits.


	2. Chapter 2

"What should I look like tonight?" Slender asked himself, looking in the large mirror he had gotten himself as he switched between glamours.  
"S-Slenderrrrr! We's hooooooooooome! I wanna huuuuug yooooooou!"   
"Shut up Masky! You drunken fool!"  
"I-I-I t-t-told you w-we sh-should have w-w-watched h-him..."  
"What now?" Slender asked, going back to his original stature.  
Hoodie walked into the living room, and laid down the giggling proxy.  
"Forgive me, He ran off and when we finally found him, he was... intoxicated." He said, sighing.  
"He will deal with his punishment when he is sober... Right now, I want you both to watch him while I prepare."  
"P-p-p-prepare? W-w-where a-are you g-going sir?" Toby asked, curious. Slender didn't usually leave the forest.  
"On a meeting of sorts."  
"Zalgo?" Hoodie asked, tensing.  
"No. More like a personal meeting." Slender said, not sure how to explain it.  
"Uh... W-w-with who?" Toby asked, excited and curious. "I-I-Is it a new c-c-c-creepypasta?"  
"With a girl who draws us. They look realistic."  
"An artist? Do you think she has seen us? Knows about us...?" Hoodie asked, worried about their cover.  
"That is what I'm going to find out. Here is one of her pictures." Slender said, holding it up.  
"I-I-Is she pretty?" Toby asked, starting to get interested in girls. He had been eying Clockwork for a while. Hoodie takes the picture, and starts studying it intensely.  
"In human terms she is..."  
"This is very well done... Better than most 'fanart' I have seen. Let's hope she only knows the stories and not about our world." Hoodie said, handing it to Toby.  
"Th-This is r-r-r-really good!"  
"Would you two mind helping me pick a glamour?" Slender asked, taking the picture once more and putting it in his pocket.  
"Of course, sir. How old is this girl? What is her style in clothing? Where are you going?" Hoodie asked, wanting information before making a choice. Slender sent them a photo through his mind of her in her outfit.  
"She looks to be in her early twenties and we are going to a cafe called Luscious Liquids."  
"I know that place... Very dim lighted and cozy. A more personal cafe. Everyone knows everyone there. Hm... I would go with a black turtleneck, keep your pants, and black shoes... for your face... Hmmmm... Very hard decision..." Hoodie murmured, thinking it over.  
"How about this?" Slender changed into the outfit and shrunk his body until he was 6 foot and had glasses on, his jet black hair slightly messed up and his face handsome yet average.  
"Perfect, sir."  
"SLENDER HAS A DATE???" Masky yelled, before laughing maniacally. "OH MY LIVER! HAHAHAHA!" Suddenly he jumped up and wobbled over to them. "Dude dude dude dude... You gotta get her a present! Flowers, chocolates, a human heart... SOMETHING! YOU do NOT wanna mess this up! YOU HAVE BEEN SINGLE TOOOOOOOOOO LONG!" He said, waving his arms around before falling to the ground. "How did I get down here...?"  
"Though that was a bit dramatic... I believe he has a good idea. Might get her to open up more."  
"From what you have told me... Maybe a new notebook would be in order?" Hoodie suggested, glaring at the drunken proxie on the floor.   
"LAME!"  
"M-M-Masky, y-y-y-you're d-d-drunk."  
"And you are a stuttering communist."  
"You all are not helping... Maybe some artist pencils? I have a new case of it in the supply room."  
"I will get them." Hoodie said, going to the closet.  
"N-N-Nervous?" Toby asked, looking at his leader.  
"About a meeting? No. I had been on plenty when I was human."   
"N-N-Never like this th-though... Th-They w-were business m-meetings. Th-this... Is a d-d-date." Toby said, smiling.   
"Admittedly... It has been some years since I have been on one... This will be fine. I will be myself, just like I tell you to be..." Slender said, smiling at Tim in his glamour.  
"Y-Yeah! S-Speaking o-o-of which... Has C-C-C-Clocky ever a-a-asked a-about me?" Toby asked, blushing lightly.  
"Yes. Her number is by the phone. If you wish to call her privately, use my office." Slender said, knowing that Toby was a growing boy and at some point he would like girls.  
"R-R-Really??" Toby hugged Slender, and ran to his office.  
"I worry about him sometimes... But I know that Clockwork likes him too." Hoodie said, handing him the art kit.  
"Thank you. I should get going as I want to make sure the forest is okay... Watch Masky closely." Slender said, serious as he headed out.  
"We will... Can I lock him in the closet?" Hoodie asked, serious.  
"No. He will find a way to hurt himself." Slender said, leaving.  
"Dammit..." Hoodie said, before picking up Masky and putting him in the bedroom.  
Victoria sat at a booth, drawing away at the scene in the cafe. She was finishing up on the shading, biting her lower lip as she did.  
"A little there... maybe there... and done. Another work of art." She says, smiling.  
"Beautiful." Slender said, sitting down.  
She jumped slightly, before chuckling.  
"Are you my Watcher?" She asked, smiling.  
"Maybe...Maybe not..."  
"A random stranger coming up to me, and commenting on my art... and being as vague and mysterious as my Watcher... I am Victoria Kylison." She says, holding out her hand.  
"I am Sebastian Masters..."   
"Very good name for such a mysterious male such as yourself." She says, smiling.  
"Yep..."  
"So, what did you like about my art?" She asked, showing her latest work.  
"The detail... The way you seem to have been there..." He said, bringing the drawing out."  
"I wondered where that went! I walk the forest a lot... to get away from reality." She says, chuckling. "I see people in there sometimes... But I never bother them."  
"What do they look like?" Slender asked, needing to know.  
"I saw a couple once... Another a prankster, with a mask... a hooded teen, most likely hiding from the world as I was... A girl, long brown hair... So many go into those woods, thankfully none of the preps from my collage go there... They would burn it down." She said, sighing.  
"I would never allow that." Slender said, stiffening.  
"Neither would I... I try to protect the forest... It is my... place of peace." She says, sighing. "But they have been harassing me more and more, teasing me endlessly... They smoke, so I am worried that if they came into the woods and didn't properly put out their light..."   
"Again. No fires would happen while I am there."  
"I am thankful someone other than I care about the forest." She says, a waitress coming over.  
"Hey Vic, what can I get you?" She asks, smiling.  
"The usual, Sam. One pepsi with a slice of your chocolate pie." Vic said, smiling.  
"And you sir?" She asked.  
"Nothing right now.." Slender said, human food making his stomach ache.  
"Alrighty! Be back in a jiffy." She bounced off, and Vic giggled.  
"Friends?" Slender asked.  
"This is a cafe I visit often enough. I am friends with everyone here." She says, smiling. "So, you were wondering about the forest or my work?"  
"Both..."  
"Which shall we discuss first?" She asks, amused.  
"Your art." He said, trying to be nice.  
"Alright, what do you wish to know?" She asks, as her food was brought.  
"When did you start drawing?"  
"When I was 10. I started with more friendly images, you know, kitties and puppies and hearts, before scaring the living hell out of my teachers with my drawings... They even called in a police officer and psychiatrist to find out if I was 'mentally disturbed'." She said, laughing as she took a sip of her drink.  
"Where do you get your inspiration?"  
"My dreams... I have really vivid dreams, like... I am actually there. I remember them perfectly when I wake up." She says, nodding. "I am sometimes horrified by what I dream..."  
"That's interesting... Do you ever see any of my murders?" Slender smiled and chuckled like he was joking but he really wanted to know more as she may have a gift.  
"No, but I have seen others... The man, or creatures, in that picture there... I have seen them kill many times. Especially this one." She points to Masky. "He is vicious... but a drunk."   
"Tell me about it..." Slender mumbled low, making sure she couldn't hear him.  
"This one... is more like the second in command. He is wiser than his comrades." She says, pointing to Hoodie. "He does have a temper though... I have seen him fight with the masked male."  
"I bet... They seem like opposites."  
"This one... is the child." She says, pointing to Toby. "He is not like the others. His heart is still golden, though he has killed like the others. He does it quick, not torturing them like the masked man or more ritualistically like the hooded male."  
"He does seem more pure..." Slender said, smiling big at the mention of Toby and his other proxies.  
"And him... The master of the group... He is the one who interests me most." She says, pointing to his form. "He rarely commits the crimes, rather using his men to do it for him. I have seen him only once kill... It was a servant of another being. He was trying to harm the young male."  
"Interesting..."  
"I have learned some about him. His name is Slenderman..." She says, her voice soft. "Until my dreams, I never knew of him."  
"How much do you know?"  
"Not much... He haunts the woods, he kidnaps children, and he has tentacles." She says, sighing. "I don't get much time to learn more, which apparently is a good thing. The more you know about him, the more he notices you."  
"Then I must be noticed because I know a lot about him..." He chuckled.  
"Watch out now. From what I have read, he is the King of Creepypasta." She says, laughing softly.   
"Really? The king?" Slender said, never thinking himself that way but he guessed it's because he was most known that people would think that.  
"Yes... The most powerful of the Creepypastas, and the most known, other than Jeff the Killer." She says taking a bite of her pie.  
"I would think that would be Zalgo..." he said, leaning back.  
"Zalgo? Who is that?" She asked, curious. Slender explained who he was, details given that most people would not know.  
"Wow... Hold on!" She says, before digging in her little mailbag looking bag. She pulled out a folder, and opened it, to take out a picture. "Does he look like this?"  
"Yep." Slender said, finding it was a form the demon usually took.  
"I saw him a couple of times... I always get so cold when he enters my dreams." She says, shivering.  
"He is the being of pure evil..."  
"Aren't demons always pure evil?"  
"You would be surprised..."  
"Really?"  
"Yep... The woods hold many secrets..."  
"I see..." She murmurs, smiling softly. She liked the mysterious Sebastian and his wealth of knowledge. "You said you travelled a lot...?"   
"Yep... Been all over the world..." Slender said, smiling softly.  
"Do you... plan on staying awhile?" She asked, blushing lightly. "I mean... In Meriweather?"   
"For a little while... Depending on circumstances..."  
She smiled, and nodded.   
"I see... So we may see more of each other?"  
"Maybe..." Slender said, nodding.  
She bounced slightly, happy about hearing that possibility.   
"So, Sebastian... Tell me about yourself." She says, batting her eyes slightly.  
"There isn't much to tell..."  
"Then you don't have to talk much. How did you get my number?"  
"Magic."  
"I like it."  
"Good."  
"What do you do for a living?" she asked, smiling.   
"I am a... Hunter of sorts..."  
"You do not have the look of a hunter, now that we are face to face, Sebastian. You have the look of a fellow artist."  
"I like to do that in my free time."  
"Are you an author or a painter?"   
"I like to do both... I actually made a small book for one of my proxies.. The youngest one but the older ones enjoy it as well."  
"Do you have it?"  
"Not with me."  
"Perhaps we can trade work sometime."  
"Maybe. You probably won't like mine.. It's a bit cheesy as I wanted him to feel safe whenever I read it. Make him laugh and smile..."  
"That's sweet. You have a good heart, Sebastian." She says, smiling.  
"Don't say that. You might ruin my reputation."  
"Oooo a bad boy?"  
"I am much more than just a boy..."  
"A bad male?"  
"I could be considered that way."  
"Good thing I am rather interested in the bad males of the world..." She says, blushing at her rather lame attempt to flirt.  
"Heh heh... You interest me also..."  
She blushed a bit more, before she nods.   
"Interest as in murder me interest or I kinda like you interest?" She asked.  
"Both. But more of the liking kind."  
"Thanks. Same here..." She says, before Sam came over with a heart shaped cake.  
"For the looooovebirds!" She says, winking at Vic, making her hide her face.  
"He is not my boyfriend, Sam! I don't have one! This isn't a date!"  
"Suuuuuure. She is single, Sebastian. She is also free tomorrow night, wink wink nudge nudge!" Sam says, before running off.  
"I am so sorry... Sam has been trying to 'hook' me up with every guy in existence, and she doesn't know when to keep her mouth out." Victoria said, completely red.  
"Sounds like my proxies..." Slender chuckled, remembering a certain hook up with a victim that ended with a meal for him.  
"So you know how it is..." She says, sighing. "Maybe we should head for the park or the forest? Somewhere where we aren't harassed by cake??" She yells toward Sam, who laughed.  
"Suck it up, buttercup! Kiss the boy!"  
"Shush!"  
"Let's go..." Slender stood up, holding out his hand for her.  
She took it, and Sam whistled.  
"Go get em, Artsy!"  
"Quiet." Slender said, her friend being quiet.  
"Thank you." She says, as they walked outside.  
"Where do you want to go?"  
"The forest, since we both like it." She says, brushing her hair back to have it fall on her face once more.   
"Here, let me..." Slender said, pushing the hair out of her face with ease.  
"Th-Thank you..." She says, her skin was soft, like her hair. They walked for a while, and they talked for a bit on the way, before just enjoying the silence together.


	3. Chapter 3

Once they got to the forest, Slender noticed that Toby and Hoodie was watching them, following them.  
"You like the forest?" He asked, not sure what to say for once.  
"Yes... So peaceful here. No annoying teenagers, no morons that harass the intelligent... Just nature." She says, making Hoodie give Slender a thumbs up. Slender was just about to talk when he felt a burning sensation in his arm and he growled.  
"Someone is in the forest..." Slender growled, walking toward the way his arm burned.  
"I smell smoke..." She says, following him. Slender growled, stopping outside the clearing to see some older children smoking and he twitched as his arm burned when one of them threw a cigarette butt on the ground.  
"I know them...' She snarled, before storming out there. "HEY! What the fuck do you think you are doing here?!"  
"Oh look guys! It's the freak show! Are you out here with your animal sacrifices?" A girl said, laughing.  
"Shut up, Britney! How dare you disgrace the forest with your smoke! Get out! Now!" She yells, shaking her fist.  
"Yeah? And what are you going to do?" Ashley asked, laughing as she threw a cigarette butt at Victoria.  
"Why you...!" She stormed over to the girl, to be shoved aside by a boy. He roared with laughter as she fell, before holding her arms.   
"Hey Ash! Give her some beauty marks!" He said, grinning maliciously.  
"Good idea Brent! Right on her face!" Ash said, getting down with her cigarette. Victoria let out a helpless cry, tearing up.  
"GET AWAY FROM HER!!!" They all looked only to scream and back away as a tall suited being came out of the woods, a jagged mouth and long arms outstretched toward them.  
"SHIT! RUN! SHE SUMMONED A DEMON!"  
"SHE'S A WITCH! A WITCH!"  
"AHHHHHHHHH!"   
They all turned to run, and they all sprinted off, leaving Victoria heaving as she held her face. She shook like a leaf, having felt the heat of the cigarette near her skin before it flew away.  
"Are you okay?"   
"I... I... I am fine... Thank you..." She said, before looking up at the creature. "You..."  
"Yes?"   
"Sebastian...?"  
"My name, is Slenderman. These, are my proxies." Slender said, gesturing behind him to show Hoodie and Toby. "Masky is at home..."  
"You are real..." She murmured, before getting up. "So... Um... I don't know what to say..."  
"You don't say anything about what you saw here today..."  
"I think that is plain to see... Who would even believe me?" She murmured, before looking at him. "So... Shall we take our walk, after we clean up the cigarette butts?"  
"You still want to finish our meeting?" Slenderman was truly shocked, no one ever was so calm about seeing him and they usually ran away in terror like those older children.  
"You saved me from being tortured from those heathens, and you haven't killed me... yet, so I don't see why not." She says, shifting her feet. She began picking up cigarette butts in the grass, and Hoodie gave Slender another thumbs up. He switched himself back to Sebastian and helped her clean up.  
"I could not allow you to get hurt... You actually care about my forest and you have a great gift..." Slender said, looking away.  
"Thank you... So... Your proxies...?" She asked, looking at them.  
"I am Hoodie."  
"I am Toby! Hi!"  
"Once again, Masky is home either drunk still or hung over.. And I thought I told you to watch him?" Slender said, looking at Hoodie. Even without his usual form and voice, he still looked intimidating to the proxies.  
"I tied him to the bed, unable to get out. We wanted to make sure your meeting was going well, sir." Hoodie said.  
"And see who she was! You are pretty!" Toby said, making Victoria blush.  
"Thank you, Toby..." She said, picking up the last cigarette butt.  
"He's finally getting interested in girls." Slender explained. "Ask him a couple months ago if you were pretty and he would only shrug."  
"Adorable." She says, smiling. "Is it uncomfortable switching forms?"  
"Only if it is a major change..." Slender said, smiling softly.  
"If you are more comfortable in your true form... I wouldn't mind." She said, smiling,  
"I can't risk being seen in my true form with a human without either killing or eating them... Would ruin my reputation, you know." Slender chuckled.  
"I have seen it... Are you going to eat me?" She asked, a playful smirk on her face.  
"No, you are too interesting..." Slender said, smirking back.  
"So when I become boring, you will eat me?"  
"Depends."  
"On?" She asked, walking up to him.  
"Whether I'm hungry or not." Slender smirked, chuckling at his own little joke.  
"Funny. Now, for that walk?" She asked, looking around.  
"I like her." Hoodie said, smiling.  
"Me too!" Toby chirped.  
"Head home and make sure that Masky is not wrecking anything. No matter what the reason you think, he will get out of those binds... There is a reason I made him my proxy." Slender said, pointing toward their temporary home.  
"Yes sir..." Hoodie said, teleporting out.  
"Fine... Bye Victoria! Have fun on your date!" Toby said, teleporting out as well.  
"Heh... I am guessing you don't do this much..." She says, giggling.  
"Not for many, many years."  
"I see... Any sights in the forest that we should see?" She asked, smiling.  
"Not really... I can show you my notes if you wish. Just don't touch them unless you want to play my game.." Slender offered, shrugging.  
"Game?" She asked, slightly curious.  
"You have to collect all eight notes of mine. The moment you collect one, the game begins. If I catch you before you take all eight notes... Well... It won't be very good for you." Slender grinned wickedly, chuckling darkly.  
"Hmm... Let me research it, and I will see if I want to play this game of yours." She says, smirking. "I always did like an adrenaline rush..."   
"I really don't want to kill you..." Slender said honestly before adding something. "Yet."   
"Fine... But... I do want to do your game one day." She said, smiling softly before walking beside him.  
"Maybe later on in life..." Slender said, feeling comfortable around this female very much.  
"So, do you have a favorite forest you like to live at?" She asked.  
"Germany had some good forests.."  
"Germany? Hm... Have you ever been to Japan?" She asked, curious.  
"Yes... Not a great place to scare people..."  
"I bet. The school girls must have loved you." She said, laughing.  
"I could walk around with my tendrils out with ease... No one batted an eye."  
"It's Japan, land of the weird." She said, giggling. "I hope to go there one day. I love their art and manga..."  
"I could take you one day... Maybe later though as I still have business here to attend to." Slender offered, it not being the first time he had taken a human someplace.  
"Really? You would?" She asked, slightly surprised. She smiled, and was about to ask more before violently shivering.  
"Slenderman... You are late for our... Who is this?" Slender turned around, growling as he turned into his regular form.  
"What do you need Zalgo?"  
"We have a meeting, remember? Now, for the answer to my question... Who is this delicate flower?" He asked, smirking slightly.  
"You are the demon I have heard of..." She murmured, before stepping behind Slender.  
"I had a personal meeting with her that we need to finish." Slender growled.  
"I sense something about her... She has a gift."   
"Has he seen my art as well?" She asks, uncomfortable and slightly frightened of the demon looking her over.  
"No... He can sense that you dream of us..." Slender said, quiet.  
"Dreams? How much does she know, Slender?" Zalgo asked, pointing at her.  
"I don't know."  
"I know nothing of you all. Please, allow us to finish our... meeting." She says, her voice shaky. She shivers again, Zalgo smirking a bit wider.  
"She has an innocence in her eyes... but she does lie rather well. We will keep an eye on you, child." Zalgo said, sounding more malicious than a simple fact.  
"As long as I get privacy in the shower, you can watch all you want, Demon." She says, holding Slender's hand.  
"Leave Zalgo." Slender said.  
"I will be at the mansion, waiting, Slender. Goodbye, Victoria..." Zalgo said, laughing as he vanished.  
"How... did he know my name?" She asked, looking at Slender.  
"He knows many things... I am sorry but I must cut this meeting short... I will take you home before making sure he isn't messing with my proxies."  
"Alright... When may I see you again?" she asked, being picked up by Slender.  
"I will contact you via text."  
"Alright..." Suddenly, they were in front of her house, and he gently put her down. "If you or your proxies ever need a place to stay or just want a meal, stop by. I make a meal taste like heaven."   
"They will appreciate that..."  
"Good bye, Slender. Safe trip." She says, bowing her head once.  
"Goodbye, Victoria." At that, Slender left.


	4. Chapter 4

"ZALGO!!!" Slender roared, teleporting into his mansion.  
"Did you have a nice time with your human friend?" Zalgo asked, chuckling. "I hope I didn't scare the poor girl away... She had meat on her bones."  
"Why on earth would you do that?! I know you are a demon but have some class! That was a lady!"  
"You know you are a creepypasta, correct? She is MORTAL... Nothing more."  
"Her gift makes her something more."  
"Yes. A nuisance. She could learn more and tell the other mortals about us. We can't trust her."   
"We are on the human internet! They already know about us! Many believe in us!"  
"Fan stories. They think we are fake, that we are just figments! Imagine if they TRULY thought we were real. They would hunt us down like witches in Salem! Burning the forests to kill you, destroying the video games to kill Ben, Sonic and the rest, maiming scarecrows! We would be hunted to extinction!"  
"I don't believe she would tell anyone."  
"How do you know?"  
"I feel so."  
"I feel you are SOFT for the female."  
"I am NOT soft, Zalgo!" Slender was growing tired of this conversation as his tendrils came out a little.  
"I didn't say you were COMPLETELY soft, just for the girl. I heard you convince her to NOT play your game..." Zalgo said, chuckling.  
"Maybe I'm not in the mood to hunt right now."  
"Sure, and maybe I am not in the mood to corrupt an innocent child!" Zalgo said, laughing. "But, I digress. Turns out that Jeff has been seeing Ben, in my territory. He was the one spotted in the corn field. I managed to blame a local farm boy for the fire."  
"What am I to do with them... If you don't mind me asking, why was there a fire?"  
"Seems like your boys found a stache of a farmers... 'healing herb'."   
"Healing herb?"  
"I think he means weed, sir." Hoodie said, sighing.  
"Where are they now?"  
"Herobrine has been lecturing them for hours now... In your basement."  
"That will only be the first part of their punishment... They will be dealt with severely... The both of them."  
"You know they will do it again in a week... correct?" Zalgo said, sighing.   
"What am I to do?" Slender sighed, covering his face as he felt so stressed now, the short time with Victoria making him forget his worries and now they were slamming back to him.  
"I will have Herobrine leave them... He will be assigned to your.... 'friend'." He says, chuckling. Herobrine came up, and stretched.  
"You do not bother her, you understand?"  
"Yeah yeah... She plays Minecraft from time to time." He says, yawning as he left through the computer.  
"Now, is that all before I leave?"  
"Yes, now go. And don't mess with my notes!" Slender added, not happy as the last time he was here he took them all down and put them in a pile.  
"No promises..." Zalgo said, chuckling as he left.  
"If there is a god... He must hate me..." Slender mumbled before heading downstairs to deal with his two followers.  
Victoria was in her living room, telling the story of what happened to Midnight. The cat watched in amusement as her owner danced around, telling the story of her 'outing' with the mysterious male.   
"He was really cute... even with his true form... and I think he liked me too." She says, blushing. Her stomach growled, and she giggled. "I will gossip more after dinner."   
She walked to the kitchen, and pulled out a sandwich. She sat down at the table, and Midnight jumped up. She mewled incessantly, until she gave a piece of baloney to her.  
"Meow?" Midnight said, licking Victoria's hand.  
"Another piece? Midnight, you are going to get fluffy." She says, giggling, before handing her another piece.   
"Mew..." Midnight ate the piece, laying down and purring.  
"Yeah yeah... You are a pretty kitty... Getting a bit pudgy." She said, giggling.  
"Meow." Midnight said curtly.  
"You know you are beautiful no matter how fluffy you are. My sweet Midnight..." She said, getting out a piece of turkey. "You know you want it."  
"Mew!" Midnight meowed, eating the turkey.  
"See?" She said, laughing before there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?"  
"Hey, it's me... Ashley..."  
"Sheit..." She said, before looking at Midnight. "Prepare to sink your claws, kitty... Coming! I will be there in a moment!"  
She got up, and brushed herself off of crumbs. She walked to the door, and opened it, looking unamused.  
"What do you want?"  
"Y-you're not going to send that demon after us again are you?" Ashley asked, Britney behind her looking scared.  
"I might. Depends on what you are doing here, Ashley. I hope you don't have any cigarettes on you. He hunts by smell." She threatened, not knowing if it was true or not.  
"We don't... We wanted to apologize for doing that to you.."  
"You just want to make sure I don't sell your souls to the devil. Then again, I don't know if he would take souls as blackened as yours." She said, snorting.  
"Come on! We don't deserve to die!"   
"Oh yeah? Remember Lily?" SHe said, gritting her teeth.  
"Who?"  
"The girl who committed suicide after your gang humiliated her online!" She yelled, shaking.   
"It was just a joke! We didn't mean for her to die!" Britney said, not happy.  
"A JOKE? You harassed her endlessly! Telling her the world would be better off with her corpse! You all make me sick!" She said, tearing up. "Lily was my best friend, a sweet sensitive soul who had the talent to make words into art... and YOU KILLED HER!"  
"Look, we're sorry but we can't rewind time! What do you want us to do?!"  
"Go in front of the school, and tell the world what you did to everyone. Every taunt, every insult, every email filled with torment. I want it said to everyone. Or... I will summon my demon again and he will do to you what you did to Lily." She threatened, not knowing if she could convince him of that, but she figured the threat alone would do it.  
"No way! You know how much trouble we would get in? We would be outcasts!"  
"Fine... Tonight... I think you shall be the first to go, Ashley!" SHe says, grinning wildly.   
"I think she's bluffing." Britney said.   
"Let me take this!" She grabs a thread of Ashley's hair, yanking it out, and smirks. "Just so he knows who to haunt first. Oh, and don't tell anyone... Who would believe you?"  
"Our parents will believe you have been harassing us!" Britney said, smiling.  
"Hahahaha! Prove it." She says, tilting her head. "How would I harass you? I don't ever email you, never text you, never TALK to you... And I... I have emails from Lily. Pictures of the emails YOU SENT HER... I wonder how your parents would feel knowing their 'perfect' angels made a poor girl commit suicide?"  
" We don't have the emails. You do. All we have to say is that you framed us and that we had nothing to do with it... How would YOU like an anonymous tip sent to the police that the girl's best friend had pictures that made the girl commit suicide?" Britney smirked.  
"Everyone knows I was Lily's light! Her best friend, her soul sister!" She yelled, shaking with rage.  
"Can I help in any way, my dear?"  
Victoria turned to see Herobrine standing there, eating a golden apple. She was speechless for a moment, before he walked to be beside her.   
"Are these the brats that have been harassing you, mistress?" He asked, his soulless white eyes staring into the souls of the girls.  
"Who's this? One of your friends dressing up for Halloween too early?"   
"Actually..."  
"My name is Herobrine. I haunt the internet." He said, bowing. "I am afraid her other demon is dealing with misbehaving underlings."  
"Like who?" Britney asked snobbily.  
"For once, can you PLEASE shut up, Britney?!" Ashley said, not wanting to get killed.  
"He is dealing with a mass murderer, who should know by now that drugs are bad. But, I digress... Shall I summon the demon for you, mistress?" Herobrine asked, smirking.  
"No! We are leaving! Now!" Ashley said, pulling Britney away.  
"Truly? But I am eager to show off my new friends!" Victoria said, smirking. "Remember girls! Admit your sins... or I shall commit one!"   
"Bye!" Britney said, both of them running off.  
They watched as the girls ran off, before Victoria turned to Herobrine.  
"I am guessing you are my newest bodyguard, sent by Zalgo?"   
"I don't protect anybody... I just hate snobs who hate video games." Herobrine said.  
"I see... I think Ashley plays candy crush." She says, laughing. "Are you hungry?"   
"I just ate a golden apple. I'm fine."  
"Alright... I have Minecraft on my computer, if you want to go back."  
"Thank you... I shall be watching though." Herobrine said, going through the computer.  
"Alright... let me know if you need anything." She murmured, before going back to the table. "I wish Slender was here... He would know what to do about those... morons." She began to eat her sandwich again.  
"Meow?"  
"Yeah... It was those prep girls I tell you about. They came to 'apologize'... then they became nasty." she said, taking another bite.  
"Hiiisss..." Midnight hissed, not happy.  
"I know, I know. I feel the same way about them." She said, laughing as she petted her protective kitty. "But, Hero came to the rescue and scared them off."  
"Mew..."  
"Yeah... A lot of things have happened... Let's just hope they don't come back." She said, finishing her sandwich. "Want some ice cream?"  
"Meow!"   
"I knew you would... Should I offer some to Herobrine?" She asked as she pulled out vanilla ice cream.  
"Mew."   
"Alright... Hero! You want some ice cream? I have chocolate and caramel syrup!" She calls out, pulling out two bowls, though one was much smaller and more decorated.  
"Ice cream?" He asked, coming out of the computer.  
"Vanilla, with a bunch of toppings." She says, smiling as she pulled out another bowl. "Now, what toppings do you want, Midnight?"  
"Meow meow!" Midnight said, jumping on the table before nudging the caramel bottle.  
"Fine... A little caramel for you." She says, smiling as she pours a bit in. She places it on the table, before getting her bowl. "Come on out, Hero, before I eat all the ice cream!"  
"I'm right here." Hero said, suddenly appearing on her counter.  
"Holy sheit!" She yelped, before sighing. "That wasn't very nice."  
"I wasn't created to not scare people."  
"Still... Heart attacks are not what I need at the moment." She says, handing him a bowl. "Here."  
"Yum... Rarely get to eat cold stuff... They really need to make ice cream in the Minecraft game..."  
"I think there is a mod for it." She says, adding her toppings before sitting at the table.  
"If there is, I would have found it. But seriously, less and less people are playing Minecraft because of this new game called Terrarium..."  
"Say what? What's that?"  
"Some new game that people have been playing instead of Minecraft..."  
"I still play Minecraft. I paid good money to get it. I also have mods." She says, proud of herself.  
"Which do you play? Xbox or PC?  
"My laptop." She says, smiling.  
"I think that one is better, though the TV's are easier to get through."  
"I bet... So, you work for the Demon?"  
"Zalgo? Yeah."  
"What is he like?" She asks, curious.  
"Evil yet cool."  
"Sounds... like an interesting combo. What can you tell me about Slender?" She asked, blushing slightly.  
"Him? Oh... He's a tight ass who doesn't care about nobody other than his proxies... You're lucky if you even see him even crack a small smile... Super serious and he hates any kind of joking when he is angry or stressed. Or that's how I see him... Never seen him joke around with anybody other than his proxies..."  
"Really...?" She says, shocked beyond words. "He didn't seem that way when we were together..."  
"How did he act?"  
"He was... rather funny. He was calm and more mature, but he wasn't harsh or uptight." She says, smiling. "He was intelligent, but didn't rub in his knowledge. He was patient, and very tolerant of my friend's... eagerness."  
"He didn't eat your friend? Usually when more than one person enters his forest or his domain he eats the friend or spouse in front of the other to terrify them."  
"Um... no... He didn't. We were at a little cafe, and she thought he was my boyfriend..." She said, coughing at the thought he would have ate Sam.   
"Strange... He usually doesn't act this way... OH! I know! Did you put a spell on him or something? Did you do something to cause him to change personalities?! Come on! You can tell me!" Hero was excited now, happy.  
"I am not a witch, sir... Nor a sorceress. He found a picture of mine, and we met up at the cafe." She said, slightly perturbed by his attitude.   
"Oh... Well that's boring..." Hero huffed, hoping it was something cool.  
"Well... If it's anything... It felt magical when I was with him." She said, covering her face at the sappy comment she just said.  
"Oh... You like him? Please tell me you aren't a fangirl..."  
"I do... though I had never heard of him until I had the dream of him." She said, honest.  
"Dream?" Hero's interest was perked again.  
"Yes... He was protecting Toby from this.... creature. It looked like Slender, but it was naked and hunchbacked..."  
"Oh! That was the Rake incident... Rake is Slender's cousin and since Toby as new he didn't know about the boy and he tried to kill him. Slender was pissed off! He attacked Rake like nobody's business! Now, that was cool."  
"He ripped off the being's head." She said, shivering.   
"Yeah, well, Rake is still alive, his head was sewn back on. No scars. That was when even Zalgo knew you don't mess with Slender's proxies. In no way."  
"Wow... Slender is such a powerful being..." She said, before sighing. She felt so insignificant compared to the being.   
"Yeah, but Zalgo is a little bit stronger... Don't mess with either of them though. They both will either curse you or eat you..."  
"I see... This changes things a bit, doesn't it? I have gotten the attention of two very powerful beings who could end my life at any second." She says, before putting her head down. "Maybe I should have gone to law school..."  
"Ick... You are better off with dealing with us... Law school is a horrid place..." Hero said,   
"Are you TRYING to scare her?" Hoodie growled, walking in.  
She yelps, and growls.   
"Ever heard of knocking?" She asked, crossing her arms.   
"Sorry. Herobrine, you are relieved from duty."  
"Thank god. I have been tormenting this one guy and I think he's close to suicide." Hero said, smirking as he headed for the computer.  
"That's horrible." She says, doing the shaming motion. "Why not insanity? Insanity is nice, they live and be haunted by your actions."   
"Naw. Too mainstream." Herobrine said, laughing as he left.  
"That phrase is too mainstream." She says, smiling. "So... Hoodie, correct?"  
"Yes." Hoodie said, sitting down in a chair.  
"Want some ice cream?" She asked, being polite.  
"Not allowed."  
"What??? That's insane! No ice cream? Criminal!" She said,  
"You do not want to see me with sugar." Hoodie said.  
"I have sugar free in the back of the freezer." She said, smiling.  
"Naw.. I'm fine..." Hoodie said,   
"Fine. Your loss." She said, eating her ice cream. "So... Why are you here?"  
"To make sure no one messes with you." Hoodie said, crossing his arms.  
"Hero already scared off Ashley and Britney... Who are assholes." She said, sighing.  
"Good, he did something right."  
"So... How is Slender?" She asked, not knowing what to ask.  
"Pretty good. And by the way, whatever he told you about us is exaggerated."  
"Oh? What did he say about you?" She asked, smirking.  
"I don't know, but he always tries to scare our victims, friends, and new recruits..."  
"What would he say?" She asked, smiling.  
"That we are ferocious..."  
"No..." She said, giggling as she shook her head.  
"That our master kills quickly and with no remorse?"  
"Nope."  
"What did he say then?"  
"You were the most mature, Toby is starting to like girls, and Masky causes him trouble." She says, smiling.  
"I'm talking about what Herobrine said..." Hoodie said, chuckling.  
"Oh. He said nothing about you guys. Just that Slender was an uptight monster. I didn't believe him."  
"He isn't really... He is very nice if you knows you or trusts you..."  
"I know. I have seen him like that." she says, nodding.  
"He likes you for some reason... I don't know why as he just met you..."  
"Ever met someone who you just instantly liked?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Slender." Hoodie said, nodding.  
"Then you understand." she said, smiling. "We all have at least one person we like from the start."  
"Yep." Hoodie said, not one to talk.  
She turned on the TV, sitting in her recliner. She yawned, it close to midnight.   
"Midnight, are you done with your ice cream?" she called out.  
"Mew!" Midnight ran over to her owner, Hoodie staring in amusement.  
"Was it good?" she asked, petting the kitty.  
"Meow!" the cat purred.  
"Maybe I will mix your tuna in the vanilla next time... a little experiment." she says, giggling.   
"Mew..." Midnight laid down, closing her eyes.  
"Yeah... Time for sleep, Midnight." She says, smiling. She yawns, and lays the recliner back.  
"You can sleep, I'm not going anywhere..." Hoodie said, nodding.  
"Goodie.... Then you can make me breakfast..." She said, before falling asleep.  
"Heh heh... No wonder Slender likes her... She has spunk..."


	5. Chapter 5

She woke up with a gasp, before reaching for her notebook. She began drawing as if possessed, before putting it down. It was a picture of Herobrine beside a hanging man, smiling wildly as he seemed pleased with the scene.  
"So, Slender was right.... You do see us in your dreams..." Hoodie said, sitting on the couch across from her.  
"Herobrine was right... The man was close to suicide..." She murmured, before laying back. Midnight jumped up onto her stomach. "Sorry for pushing you off, Midnight..."  
"He will be bragging about it for days now..." Hoodie snorted.  
"Bragging about murder?" She says, sounding sad.  
"That is what we do... At least most of us... I don't see the point in bragging and neither does Toby or Masky... Nor Slender..." Hoodie said, leaning back.  
"Good... I would be disappointed if Slender bragged." She said, stretching.   
"He doesn't brag about anything..." Hoodie said.  
"He should brag about some of his talents." She says, smiling.  
"Never... He thinks it's unneeded and distasteful.."  
"Still.. He should brag once in awhile.  
"Why?"  
"He has much to brag about..." She says, blushing.  
""Like what?"  
"W-Well... He is intelligent... and caring... and kawaii as all pit..." She says, smiling softly.  
"I know what that means... I've been to Japan before." Hoodie said.  
She blushed and hid her face, muttering.  
"Sorry..."  
"It's fine... But I'm SO telling him you said that..." Hoodie laughed.  
"Nooooo!" She says, imagining him finding out she thought he was cute.  
"What? He likes you too and didn't deny you were pretty."  
"Really?" She asked, blushing. "He... likes me too?"  
"By the way he sticks up for you I would say so... He really doesn't want Zalgo to mess with you like you were a part of his group."  
"Protective too? The perfect guy..." She said, Midnight touching her face with a paw.  
"Meow!"   
"You can meet him soon, Midnight." She says, smiling.  
"Meow Meow!"  
"Just... Be nice, alright?"  
"Mew..."   
"Smart cat." Hoodie said, staring at the kitty.'  
"Very smart. She knows everything I say, and knows how to do most human things." She says, smiling.  
"Like opening a door?" Hoodie asked, looking at the clock.  
"Yes. She is notorious for sneaking into the pantry." Victoria said, smiling. "Aren't you, Midnight?"  
"Mew..." Midnight snuggled up on Victoria's lap, purring.  
"But... I can never find it in me to punish her. She is my closest friend, and my pretty kitty." Victoria said, smiling as she petted her.  
"That's.... Sweet..." Hoodie said.  
"Ever had a pet?" She asked.  
"Toby has one... A persian cat named Fluffy... Masky has a pit bull named Redrum... Me? I don't want to deal with another as I already take care of their pets."  
"You enjoy their presence though." She says, smiling.  
"They are like brothers to me, my family..."  
"I have a brother. Jackson. Went on to become a lawyer." She says, sighing. "I don't see him..."  
"Ick... Lawyers..."  
"He is only one so he can send them to the chair."   
"Oh! So he is a prosecutor? I like his choice..."  
"Yes. And a good one so far. He is still in school, but he has job offers in New York, Florida, and California..." She says, proud of her brother.  
"And we live in Maine so that means he would be far away..." Hoodie said, not sure whether he could live without his fellow proxies.  
"Yeah... He calls, but he is often busy." She says, understanding.  
"I can't imagine being too far away from my brothers..."   
"Yeah... We were close, but I understood he had a dream, and he needed to run after it." She says, chuckling.  
"I heard that your parents wanted you to go too?" Hoodie said, not sure if what he heard was correct.  
"Yes... I hate the law." She says, before laughing. "I once wanted to be a doctor... before I knew that would have pleased them too much. Besides... I have my art."   
"Have you ever wrote a book? I've seen your art and I think it would be the best children's story ever..."  
"I have a manuscript... But everyone has rejected me so far." She says, sighing.  
"What is your book about?" Hoodie asked.  
"Chibi people learning lessons..." She says, handing him a copy. "Here..."  
Hoodie flipped through it, reading it and he smiled at how cute it was.  
"Cute... I really like it..." Hoodie said.  
"You can keep that copy. I have many more." She says, smiling.  
"Here, try this company..." Hoodie said, handing her a business card.  
"Who are they?"  
"The CP Writings, they make books for rejected authors but you have to know someone to learn about it... Just say my name and send them a copy and then you'll have your book out on shelves within a month, though they might call you again if they need to edit something..." Hoodie said, liking Victoria and he had a feeling like he should help her any way he could.  
"Thank you! You have no clue how this is going to make my life so much better! Just imagine, walking down the street and see a kid reading my work!" She says, smiling brightly at the thought.  
"I think this might be the next big thing in children's books..." Hoodie said, before a knock at the door startled them both.  
"I swear! If that is you Ashley and Britney I will rip out your souls!" She yelled, before pausing. "Who is it?"  
"It's me..." Slender said, standing outside in his glamour.  
"Oh... Come in! The door is open!" She yelled, smiling. "Did you make breakfast, Hoodie?"  
"Nope." Hoodie said, Slender coming through before going to his normal stature.  
"Morning, Slender." She says, heading into the kitchen, with Midnight staring at Slender.  
"Hello, Victoria... Was the night uneventful for you?"  
"Herobrine had to scare off Ashley and Britney..." She muttered, remembering the incident.  
"Those two young females in the woods?"   
"Yes... The one who was going to burn my face? Ashley." She said, rubbing her cheek as a phantom heat came to her cheeks at the memory.  
"I will get her later for that..." Slender said, sitting down.  
"They have done worse..." She says, sighing.  
"They will pay for every crime and sin they have done..." Slender said, nodding.  
"I wish..." She said, before pepping up. "Hungry anyone?"  
"I am." Hoodie said.  
"What can I get you, Hoodie? Do you want to call up your other proxies so they can eat?" She asked, putting on an apron.  
"If that isn't a problem." Hoodie said, flipping out a phone.  
"I will make my famous pancakes... Yes yes you will get one too, Midnight..." She says, giggling as the kitty goes wild at the mention of pancakes.  
"Meow!"   
"Hello, Midnight..." Slender said, amusement in his voice.  
"Mew meow meeeeer!" The cat replied, smiling slightly. She winked at Slender, before running into the kitchen.  
"Smart cat indeed..." Hoodie said.  
"What is it Midnight? Having a nice chat?" She asked, giggling.  
"Your cat is very special..." Slender said, chuckling.  
"I think so. She is the perfect creature for me. Talkative, fluffy, and intelligent." Victoria said, smiling. "Hopefully she feels the same for me."  
"She does." Hoodie said.  
"Good. Then it's a mutual friendship." She says, giggling. "When should Masky and Toby arrive?"   
"Now." Hoodie said, opening the door only to have Maksy stumble inside as he was about to knock.  
"Don't do that! I could have fallen and broken my mask, asshole!"  
"L-Language! W-W-We are g-g-guests!" Toby said, poking Masky before walking inside.  
"What have I told you about cursing in front of hosts and guests?"  
Victoria debated on cursing out a sentence or two to make light of it, before deciding against it.   
"Welcome to my home, you two! Breakfast will be ready soon enough." Victoria said, smiling.  
"Is that Grinny?" Masky said, frowning. He knelt to look at the cat, who looked worried, before running to hide behind Victoria.  
"Who?"  
"No one... Masky is mistaken as Grinny is with Smile..." Hoodie said, giving a look to the masked male making him shut up.  
"Who is Grinny?" She asked again, tapping her foot as she mixed the batter.  
"A cat who has this large grin across her face, very dangerous and kind of looks like Midnight, but they aren't the same cat..."  
"I see..." Victoria said, waving it off. "Looks like you are a famous look-alike, Midnight!" She says, laughing, before pouring the batter into the pan.   
"Yes... She is..." Hoodie said, getting out plates.  
"Any toppings you guys like?" She asks, pulling out all the syrups.  
"Caramel!" Toby said, smiling and Slender looked at him before finally nodding.  
"Got it!" Victoria said, handing him the bottle. "I also have whipped cream and cherries, if you like."   
"C-c-can I?" Toby asked Slender and he nodded, causing Toby to cheer before pouring caramel on his pancakes.  
"Masky? Do you like any toppings?" She asked, smiling.   
"Maple syrup..." Masky said, nodding.  
"In the pantry." She said, putting his pancakes on the table. "Hoodie? Anything?"  
"Nothing for me except butter." Hoodie said, liking his pancakes plain.  
"Alright. Here you are..." She said, handing him his plate. "Slender, can I get you anything?"  
"He doesn't eat human food, it gives him a tummy-ache..." Masky said lifting his mask a little and taking a bite before making dramatic noises. "This... Is amazing..."   
"I went to college for a while to become a baker... Though I got the degree, I didn't like the rush of things, so... Art is next up!" She says, laughing softly. "I experiment a lot with food. Glad you like it."  
"It's good..." Hoodie said, all of them only showing their mouths as they ate.  
"Good. Eat up. Let me know if you want more!" She says, taking off the apron to go to the living room and sit. "It's nice to have people over..."  
"It's nice to see my proxies so happy..." Slender said.  
"I wish I could feed you too, Slender." She says, blushing slightly.  
"I will eat meat, animals are fine for me... Cooked or uncooked is fine."  
"I have raw hamburger... You are not eating Midnight." She says, shaking a finger at him playfully.   
"Never thought about it..."  
"Good." She said, standing. "I will make you burgers... Unless you like them raw? I also have steak."   
"I am not hungry right now..." Slender said, not liking to bother someone by making him food.  
"Are you sure? You look a bit... slender." She said, giggling helplessly at her own pun.   
"Very funny." Slender said, but he chuckled anyway.  
"Sorry. Bad pun." She said, sitting back down beside him.  
"Not bad, sort of lame, but not bad." Hoodie said, eating his last few bites before pulling down his mask.  
"Thank you thank you, hold the applause." She said, looking Slender over. "I like the suit."  
"All of the ladies like the suit." Masky said, smirking.  
"There are others?" She asked, raising an eyebrow with a smirk.  
"F-f-f-fangirls in J-J-Japan..." Toby said, shivering.  
"It's the tentacles, I am telling you!" She says, giggling.  
"Hey! Remember when you acted like one of those... What do you call them...? Wacky arm waving balloon men you see at car dealerships?" Masky asked, Toby laughing at the memory and Slender sighed before nodding.  
"I would pay to see that." She says, giggling as she imagines the scene.  
"It was only to get Toby out of his depression... He laughed for days after that... The only good thing that came out of it..."  
"You are like a father to them... A good one, unlike mine." She says, smiling at him.  
"I try my best..." Slender sighed, rubbing his head.  
"How long have you all been a family?" She asked, curious.  
"For a couple of years now... Toby is our newest addition so it's been almost, what? Five years?" Masky said, smiling as he pulled his mask back down.  
"Wow..." she murmurs, before another knock at the door rang out. "Who is it?"  
"Mail call! Have a package for a miss... Victoria Kylison?"  
"Coming!" She yells, before getting up to the door. She opens it, and signs the papers. She takes the package, before running into the living room. "Could it be?" She rips open the box, and smiles. "It is!"  
"W-w-what is i-i-it?" Toby asked.  
"I sent in all of my pictures to this small company, and they made it into a personal book for me! It lasts longer, and will be able to stand a bit more abuse." She says, holding up the book.   
"C-could I-I-I see?" Toby asked, pulling his bandana over his mouth.  
"Sure! Here you go." She says, handing him the book. Toby looked through it, smiling big.   
"H-h-hey! T-t-there's us!" Toby said, Hoodie and Masky walking over to see it was indeed them, many pictures like that.  
"I dream of you guys a lot..." She says, giggling, "I see every mission, every escape, Masky's sneaking off..."   
"Kinda creepy when you say it like that..." Masky said,  
"Y-y-you watch p-p-people s-s-sleep!" Toby yelled back.  
"Touche..."  
"I don't get to control very well who I dream of.... Sometimes I get to choose, but... That doesn't have a choice most of the time."  
"These are gruesome... I like it..." Masky said, smiling.  
"I draw what I see. I got used to my dreams." She says, remembering the nights when she was little that she would cry after dreaming.  
"How d-d-d-did your p-p-parents r-r-r-react?" Toby asked.  
"Mom said I was being a little cry baby... My dad called me a weak, spineless child... Mom said I was troubled... Dad said I needed military school... After a while, I prefered the murders to their words." She says, sighing.  
"We could kill them..." Masky offered only to be slapped on the back of the head by Slender.  
"As tempting as that is, they would arrest me." She said, sighing. "Too much motive."  
"Oh... We have ways of blaming others..." Masky said, only to be slapped again. "OW! What?! She was thinking about it!"  
"Trust me... I have a personal murder book of a million ways to kill them... But---"  
-RING RING! IT'S THE DEMON THAT SPAWNED YOU! YOU BETTER RUUUUUN!-  
"Speak of the devil... That's my mom's ringtone." She said, frowning.  
"Let me take it!" Masky said, holding out his hand.  
"Here you go... If she asks, she is not getting any money for his bail." She says, handing over her cell. "Don't break it."  
"Yello?" Masky said, answering the phone.  
"Who is this?"  
"Victoria's lover. Who dis?"  
"WHAT?? This is her MOTHER."  
"Masky!" She hissed, blushing wildly. "If you were going to do that, give it to Slender!"  
"I'm sorry I'm sorry... I was joking. I'm just the son of her lover... Do you think she'll get married to him?"  
"ACK!"  
"Where is my daughter?? I want to speak to her NOW, child!"  
"Sorry... She'll a little caught up with my dad... But I'll see if she can see you..." Masky then handed the phone to her before whispering. "Nailed it..."  
"My god..." She said, before taking the phone. "Hello...?"  
"Your friend is not funny, Victoria."  
"What? Oh, you mean Tim? Yeah, he is the kid of this really hot guy I have been seeing..." She says, making everyone's mouth drop.  
"Now, you are earning a bad name with me."  
"He is just a friend, Katherine. Chill out." She growled, Slender taking the phone despite protests.  
"Hello, Katherine..."  
"Who is this now?!"  
"My name is Sebastian Masters... Victoria's male friend."  
"So, you are the one corrupting my daughter! Well, sir, I am her Mother and I demand you stop seeing her!"  
"No." Slender said simply, holding the phone with one tendril as he looked completely calm. "How about I demand that you actually act like a good mother and respect her own child?"  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME? I am a great mother! I am just worried about her future because she is throwing it away!!!"  
"Whatever you say that will allow you to sleep at night..." Slender said, chuckling as all the proxies were giggling.  
"Why you---! Do you know who I am??? I am the best lawyer in the state of Maine! People pay millions for me to defend them!"   
"And I am a private billionaire who can buy and sell you in five seconds. Don't mess with me." Slender growled.  
"Wow. Nice lie. Not the first I heard, buddy. Now, be a good little boy and put my sweet daughter back on the phone."  
"I don't think so... Look up Sebastian Masters... Tell me what you find..."  
"PUT. MY. DAUGHTER. ON!"  
"No. You are acting foolish and childish. Goodbye, Katherine." Slender then hung up, giving the phone back. "Such a rude woman..."  
"That's my--"  
-RING RING!-  
"Mother..."  
"I apologize... I was... Out of line..." Slender said, looking slightly ashamed.  
"That was awesome!!" Masky said.  
"C-could I-I-I try?"  
"If you want. Let's make it a party. I haven't had this much fun in a long time!" She said, laughing. "Slender, you were perfect. A true gentleman. My hero." She hands the phone to Toby.  
"Thank you..."  
"H-hello?" Toby said, smiling.  
"Who is this now??"  
"Y-y-you just t-t-talked to m-m-m-my d-d-dad." Toby said.  
"Oh jesus... How old are you, kid?"  
"I-I-I can't divulge t-t-t-that i-i-i-information..." Toby said, sitting down next to Slender and leaning against him.  
"Can you please give the phone to my daughter, Victoria? I have a very important message to give her..."  
"W-w-what is i-i-i-it?"  
"Tell her, just for her little 'stunt', I and her father are coming down there for a visit! We will be back there TOMORROW!"  
"W-w-we'll be w-w-waiting! G-g-gonna b-be great to s-s-see you! B-b-bye!" Toby said, hanging up. "Th-they'll be h-h-here t-t-tomorrow."  
"WHAT??? ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?" She shrieked, before collapsing onto the floor.  
"Are you okay, my dear?"  
"No no no... I am NOT ok! When they come here, they ruin me. I am not myself, and I will go into a deep depression that will take a MONTH to get out of!" She said, curling into a ball. "Tell me this a sick joke..."  
"We'll be here to protect you... If you want, we won't let them in the house..." Hoodie said.  
"I'm doomed..."  
"C-come on... W-w-with us here... I-i-it won't b-b-be s-s-so bad!" Toby said, smiling.  
"Perhaps..."'  
"We'll be right here next to you! No big deal!" Masky said, smiling.   
"We'll also wear our civilian clothes..." Hoodie said, nodding.  
"Just... Watch out. She is a snake, and he... is a greedy sexist pig." She says, sighing. "I don't want to clean..."  
"We can help with that too." Slender said, standing.  
"Thanks everyone... You have no clue what this means to me." She says, getting off the floor and smiling. "Let's get busy... I will make the pie laced with sleeping pills."  
""Yeah!" Masky cheered, starting to clean stuff up and the others helped, including Slender.  
Hours later, most of the house was clean, except for a big black door, with a big, heart shaped lock on it, that lead to the basement. Slender stared at it, wondering what could be behind it. He tried to slender walk inside, but powerful magic protected the door, making him even more curious.  
"Everyone! Come to the living room! I have a gift for you all!" Victoria called out.  
"Coming!" Hoodie said, Slender leaving the door and heading to the living room where his proxies were already there.  
"A sweet sugar free cake, for all your troubles." She says, holding out a semi large cake.   
"Dig in." Slender said, Victoria cutting big pieces for them.  
"So, did you have fun exploring this old house? It used to be my grandmother's, who was an artist as well. You can say I take my skill from her." Victoria said, laughing.   
"I noticed a locked black door in the back of the house... What is that room?" Slender asked, curious.  
"Y-yeah... I-I-I noticed i-i-it t-to.." Toby said, smiling at the good taste of the cake.  
"A... personal workspace for me. You can say it's my studio. No one sees inside, unless I say..." She says, smiling.   
"T-that s-s-sounds cool." Toby said.  
"Everyone needs that one space that you can do your work and relax... and hide from your parents." She says, laughing.  
"This tastes amazing..." Masky said, smiling.  
"Thank you, Masky." She says, smiling. "Are you sure you don't want to try, Slender?"  
"T-try it! P-p-please?" Toby said, bringing a fork of it up to Slender and he sighed before his lower face ripped open to show a jagged mouth in which he ate the small bite of cake. The proxies looked unfazed while Victoria stared for a moment.  
"What's the score, Slender?" She asked, breathless for a moment as she watched.  
"Good." Slender said, smiling.  
"Yay!" She says, clapping her hands. "I found a recipe that you like!"  
"He likes human food, but it just hurts him..." Hoodie said.  
"Oh! I hope I don't give you a stomach ache!" She says, worried.  
"One small bite won't hurt me."  
"Alright... Just you have done so much for me, and I don't want to harm you."  
"He'll be fine. He's tough..." Masky said.  
"I know... One of the strongest creepypastas." She says, rolling her eyes. "Ever since I have met you guys, I have become very popular... I never get this many calls or visitors."   
-KNOCK KNOCK!-  
"I hate my psychic abilities... Who is it?"  
"It's... Branden." She groans quietly. "He is a guy who won't get the word 'no'... As in 'No, I don't want to go on a date with you.'"   
"Let me handle this."  
"I have a gift for you! I found it and it reminded me of you!" He called out, making her sigh.   
"Go easy on him..." Slender turned into his glamour, his proxies hiding as he opened the door.  
"Hello, there. Who might you be?" Slender asked.  
"I... I am Branden Shotts. I go to college with Victoria... Who are you?" He asked.  
"I am her male friend."  
"A-Alright... Um... Is she in?" He asks, looking past him.  
"Yes, but let me tell you something..."  
"Ok... What is it?" He asked, frowning slightly.  
"She's mine." He said, his voice dark and low.  
"Wh-What?" He said, shocked.  
"You heard me... Would you like to see her now?"   
"Urrrr... I will come by when you have left." He said, before handing him a small box. "Hand this to her, right?"   
"Of course." Slender smiled.  
"Nice to meet you sir..." He muttered, before walking away.   
"Nice to meet you too, Branden!" Slender said shutting the door.  
"...Jerk..." He muttered as he got in in car.  
"What did he want?" Victoria asked, looking at him.  
"He gave me this to give to you and remind me to visit him later." Slender said, handing her the box.  
"Poor boy... I tell him time and time again that he isn't really my type, that I don't like him in that way, but nope. The heart torments him." She says, shaking her head before looking the box over.  
"He called me a jerk. It was very rude of him."  
"He is like that. Very polite and proper in person, but screams and throws fits in private... You should see his... 'anger' room." She said, shivering. She opens the box, and pulls out a small brooch, emerald in color. "Another gift..."  
"Ooh.. P-pretty..." Toby said, looking at it.  
"Another piece of jewelry..." She says, sounding rather sad. "He needs to learn to save his money, and not give it to me. I have had many gifts from him..."   
"At least he has good taste." Masky said.  
"To some... I don't know what to do with it. I don't wear jewelry much." She says, frowning.   
"W-w-well... "  
"Do any of you want it?" She asks.  
"I think Toby does for his crush." Toby blushed at that, hiding his face.  
"Here... Give this to her. I have no use for it, and it would be nice to have someone use it." She says, giving it to Toby.  
"T-thank y-y-you..."  
"Please, it was nothing. Branden will hopefully find a new girl, or get over me soon enough." She says, sighing.   
"He probably will... How long has he been doing this?"  
"For a year now..." She groaned.   
"Stalker." Masky sang.  
"Seems like it, at times. The way he 'randomly' shows up at where I am, or if he talks about something I have never told anybody..." She mutters, shivering once more. "Believe me, I get a feeling he is going to be ranting about this for a while..."  
"W-w-we could g-give you o-o-our o-oath of p-p-protection..." Toby offered, the other proxies staring at him.  
"Your... oath of protection?" She asked, tilting her head.  
"It's when we make an eternal promise to protect you from anything and anyone... No other creepypastas can hurt you while under our protection."  
"Wouldn't that be a bother to you?" She said, looking at him.  
"Not really unless you try on purpose to get in danger like that girl in that one vampire movie."  
"Bella? That moron? No no... I don't do that sort of thing, not until Saturday night. I race then." She says, chuckling.  
"Race?"  
"I race motorcycles with my friends. I am one of the best, despite my average looks." She says, blushing.  
"I never put you as one to ride a dangerous machine like that." Hoodie said.  
"Don't listen to him. He just hates that I have one." Masky said.  
"I don't race to just have fun. There is a $500 dollar prize at the end of the races. I use that money for college, and my work."   
"Where is this race?" Masky asked.  
"... Well..." She rubs the back of her neck, before sighing. "People call it Suicide Hill... It has dangerous curves and drops that has claimed many lives... or the rumors say."  
"That's a kiddie place. You should try this one place. I mean-"  
"Masky." Slender warned.  
"Is there a cash prize?" She asked, curious.  
"I pay 5,000 dollars for whoever can do it. So far, I still have my 5,000." Masky grinned.  
"Where is it?" She asked, her eyes widening at the sound of that much money.  
"NO. Masky has barely done it... I will not have you harmed. I could just give you that much if you truly need it."   
"Let me see the course at least!" She said,   
"Here is a picture of it." Hoodie said, showing it on his phone, it had holes and a deep canyon where not even a river ran in it.  
"I could do it." She muttered, smiling softly. "I want that money... but not just take it. I always hated asking for charity."  
"P-p-p-please don't..." Toby said, clutching Slender's arm in fear.  
"Masky, come see my ride. See if I need improvements." She says, chuckling. She heads for the garage, and opens the door. A beauty was sitting inside, painted beautifully with her own hand. It had swirls in purple, blue, and black, and had a 'cutie mark' of a diamond with blood stains on it. "This is Blood Money... My ride through hell, and the horror of my parents. The only reason I started riding."   
"It's a beauty alright..." Masky said, whistling.  
"Thanks. I work hard on her." She says, smiling. She sat down on it, winking at them.  
"C-can I-I-I get on? M-M-Masky won't l-l-let me o-o-on h-h-his.."  
"Yes, you can." She gets up, and shows Slender the keys. "He can't start it without these, so he is safe."  
"B-b-ben could s-s-start it w-w-with n-n-no problem..." Toby said, pretending like he was driving it making Slender chuckle.  
"Ben?"  
"Video gaming Creepypasta... Lurks in Zelda games, but mostly Majora's mask." Hoodie explained.  
"Oh... I have Twilight Princess upstairs." She says, smiling. "I don't like time limits."  
"Maybe he'll visit you... He probably will once he finds out you two are infatuated with each other." Masky said.  
"Say what now??" She asks, blushing.  
"You two obviously like each other..."  
"Well... I don't know... Do you like me, Slender?" She asked, her cheeks red.  
"I do."  
"Really?" She asked, smiling. "I like you too."  
"Awwww!" Toby said, before Masky whispered something to Toby and his eyes went big. He began squealing and jumping up and down.  
"What? Toby?" She asked, slightly confused. "Masky! What did you say to Toby?"  
"Just told him a possibility." Masky said, chuckling.   
"Y-y-you might b-b-be o-o-our new m-m-mom!"  
Her eyes went wide, before looking at Slender, then back to Toby.   
"Um...."  
"That is going a little extreme... We've only had one personal meeting and we've only caused her trouble..."  
"It just surprised me, that's all... I wouldn't mind being his motherly figure." She says, smiling. "I can bake him cookies and hug him."  
"Y-yay!" Toby cheered, hugging her.  
"Hee hee! I may be young, but I know how to treat kids." She says, hugging back.  
"T-t-that mean y-y-you're M-Masky's and H-H-Hoodie's mom too!"   
"He's banned from drinking in my house." She says, looking at Masky.  
"Been our mom for not even a minute and she is already acting like one..." Masky grumbled.  
"Are you being snippy?" She asked, giggling, before shaking a finger at him. "You're grounded."  
"What?!"  
"Hahahahaha! Masky needs a good grounding!" Hoodie laughed.  
"I am joking, Masky... about the grounding. No drugs, no alcohol, and no girlfriends over here... except for Toby's. He is young enough to trust." She says, smiling.  
"Y-yeah!" Toby said, getting off the motorcycle gently.  
"RING! RING! RING!"  
"Why am I so popular today...? Strange, it's an unknown number." She says, before answering.  
"W-w-who is i-i-it?" Toby asked once she answered.  
"Hello?" She said, apprehensive.  
"You witch! You will burn in hell!" The voice said, laughing.  
"Who is this?!" She snarled.  
"Your worst nightmare." the voice yelled. Toby overheard it and growled.  
"T-that's not n-n-nice!" Toby yelled into the phone, causing the voice to say some few choice words. "That's n-n-not n-nice e-e-e-e-either!"  
"So, witchy, did you enjoy your present?"   
"Present?"  
"Oh! So you haven't been to the woods..."  
"The woods?! What did they do to my forest?!" Slender asked, growling.  
"I am calling the cops!"  
-Click-  
"We need to head over." She says, grabbing her jacket.  
"Hoodie, Toby, Masky. Stay here and guard the house. Civilian clothes please." Slender said.  
"Aye aye, sir!" The proxies said, taking off their jackets and masks.  
"Let's go Victoria." Slender said, taking her hand before slender walking there.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh gods... Those psychopaths..." She says, looking around. Fake blood was spewed around, dead birds were laying around, and a note in the middle of it all.  
"I am going to kill them... All of them..." Slender growled, furious.  
"Burn witch...?" She says, before tearing up. "They murdered these poor birds... and ruined this forest... Because I humiliated them?"  
"They will all die for this..." Slender said, holding her close to comfort her while glaring at the scene.  
"I don't disagree... They deserve it." She says, laying her head on him.  
"Let's clean up..." Slender said, starting to pick up the birds, fixing their feathers before putting them in the trees. "They will get a burial from Toby later."  
"Good..." She says, before looking at the fake blood. She touched it, and growled. "It's spray paint."  
"That will make it even harder to clean up."   
"How do you clean up spray paint?" She asked, sad.  
"I have a special chemical that doesn't hurt the plants but gets rid of it."  
"Smart." She says, smiling slightly.  
"But that doesn't excuse what they did... They shall know the true meaning of humiliation..."  
"I vote for your idea..." She murmurs, before picking up cigarette butts off the ground. Slender put a hand to his head, as though he was listening on a phone. Suddenly, his mouth ripped open angrily and his tendrils spasmed everywhere.  
"We need to go back to your home. NOW!" Slender roared, grabbing her hand.  
"Wh-What?? Why??" She asked, shocked and slightly scared. Slender didn't say anything, only Slender walking back inside her house to show Toby was holding a bloody paper towel to his bleeding nose.  
"H-h-hey, S-Slender..." Toby said, pain slightly in his voice. Slender quickly went over to him, checking his nose. His mouth had closed again and his tendrils were gone, his body type showing anger yet compassion.  
"What happened??" She asked, getting some bandages, alcohol and a wet rag. She ran over to him, and began cleaning him up.  
"Some guys came over to mess up your house... We fought them off but we got slightly roughed up in the process as there was about twenty of them." Hoodie said, bruises on his arms and one of his legs was elevated.   
"We protected a house instead of burning it... Well, this is a change of character for us..." Masky said, having an ice pack to his eye and he had some bruises like Hoodie along with at least one cigarette burn on him.  
"My gods.... I am so sorry you had to get roughed up! This is horrible! Shall I call the cops or...?" She asked, confused.  
"N-n-n-n-no c-cops..." Toby said, all of them nodding.  
"So what do we do? I will not tolerate anyone hurting my boys!" She snarled, pacing.  
"Y-y-your boys?" Toby said, smiling big.  
"Yes! You all are mah boys!" She says, tapping her foot. "So, how do we punish those jerks?"  
"Like we always do... We stalk, drive them insane, and then if need be, kill them... Simple." Masky said.  
"I think she wants something that won't take a few years to accomplish..." Hoodie said.  
"Fine then... I can get some humiliating pictures of them if you wish... Or I can just do something to humiliate them..."  
"I suppose..." She says, sighing. She had wanted to do something like Slender was suggesting.  
"Or we could just kill them." Slender said, Masky's eye lighting up.  
"Yeah!"  
"I second that." She says, smiling.  
"I-I w-w-want to k-kill the one n-n-n-named Mike..." Toby said, rubbing his arm.  
"Masky... I have a request for you. You take out Ashley and Britney." She says, smiling.  
"Is one blonde and the other red headed?"  
"Yes."  
"They were the masterminds behind this... I will have fun destroying their pretty little heads..."  
"Have fun." She said, smiling before looking at the clock. "I have my classes. I need to head out. Take anything you need!" She says, heading for the garage.  
"Masky, since you are the least one injured, I want you to begin... We need to spread out the deaths and make them look like accidents..."  
"Be careful everyone!" She says, grabbing her bag and getting on her motorcycle. She revved her engine, and took off, with her helmet on tight.  
She headed for school, and soon was out front. She parked her motorcycle, and a girl walked up to her.  
"Victoria... Is it true?" She asked, her voice soft.  
"Is what true, Jess?"  
"You summoned a demon in the woods?" She asked, looking around. "Ashley and Britney has spread it around school that you are a witch... or a satanist."  
"I didn't summon a demon, Jess. You know me better than that." She said, hugging her.  
"I was just making sure..." She said, hugging her back. "So, should we head to class?"  
"Yeah... We should." She said, nodding.  
"Hey, witch!" A snobby boy yelled, laughing with his friends.  
"Keep cool... They will forget sooner or later..." She murmured, Jess nodding.  
"Hey, Victoria..." A boy walked up to her, an emo look to him.  
"S'up Kyle?" She asked, smiling.  
"I heard you summoned a demon on those brats... Sounds like a cool prank to me..." Kyle said, pushing his hair out of his face.  
"I didn't summon him... It was a really tall teen who came to protect me. They were going to put lit cigarettes on my face." She says, protecting Slender's identity.  
"Man, didn't think they were brave enough to actually do something like that to you... That sucks..." Kyle said, walking with them to class.  
"Yeah... He said he could foresee a dark future for them..." She said, nodding.  
"How dark?" Jess asked, looking around.  
"Very."  
"Man, if they kick the bucket, I will pay you ten dollars if you can get a video of it for me... Would be great inspiration for my art."  
"Heh! Like I would give you evidence to my crimes..." She said, laughing.  
"Your crimes?" Jess whispered nervously.  
"It was a joke, Jess. I would never do anything against the law." She says, patting her back. "I would rather annoy them and draw bad art of them."  
"Yeah... If they're alive, the police can't get onto you for drawing about their deaths..." Kyle said, smirking.  
"Yeah." She says, giggling.  
"So, ready for class? I heard we are allowed to draw whatever we want today!" Jess squealed excitably.  
"Really? A rarity for that old coot..." She said, having frightened the old man with her work.  
"Cool... Man, I have this sick art bunny that just won't go away at all... I just HAVE to draw it today!" Kyle said, rushing there.  
"Wow. I have never seen him look excited before... or run." Victoria said, following him. She walked into the room, and took her spot by the window. She pulled out her art book, and looked up to see an older man, around his forties. It was Mr. Frances, her art teacher.  
"Ok, class... Today we are doing free style as I need to get caught up on some work. Kyle, I didn't tell you to start..." Mr. Francis said, Kyle stopping his art which was hidden as he was in the back of the class.  
"Yeah, goth boy. I know you are soooo excited to draw your own death!" A snobby girl whispered, giggling.  
"Nope, drawing yours." Kyle mumbled, as Mr. Frances finally told them they could start. Kyle resumed working furiously, but carefully on his art.  
"I will get on it." Victoria whispered, winking. She pulled out her lucky black pencil, and began working as images flashed in her mind.  
"Miss Kylison, I actually want to speak to you for a moment..." Mr. Frances said, waving her up. Everyone began doing the 'oooo you're in troooouble' noises, as she walked up.  
"Yes sir, what is it?" She asked, worried.  
"I entered your work in a small contest at city hall. I hope you didn't mind, as your work is very good, though dark." He said, looking at her.  
"You did...? What happened?" She asked, looking slightly confused.  
"You won." Mr. Frances said. Jess, who had overheard it, clapped and cheered while everyone else stared other than Kyle who was still working.  
"I... I won? Are you serious??" She asked, usually her work horrifying anyone.  
"They said it was beautiful in a horrific way, they even compared it to Edgar Allen Poe."  
"What was the prize?" She asked, smiling.  
"10,000 dollars."   
She stepped back, a hand going to her chest. She blinked several times, shocked silent.   
"T-Ten thousand dollars??"  
"What? She gets that kind of money? Why didn't you send in any of ours?!" A snobby girl asked.  
"I sent in the best of all of my students... She was the one who won." Mr. Frances said, looking at Kyle in the back who already had marks on him from the different pencils, paints, and chalks he was using. "Is he alright?"   
"He gets in the zone when he has the muse." She says, laughing. "I won ten thousand dollars!"  
"Well, congratulations. I already collected the money for you and here it is.." Mr. Frances gave her a check.  
"Thank you, Mr. Frances! Hahahaha!" She said, taking the check and smiling wildly. She went back to her seat, and switched papers, drawing a different scene. Kyle finally seemed finished, panting slightly before putting his utensils down before smiling at her.  
"Good job, Victoria." Kyle said, smirking.  
"I knew I was good for something... Want to go out later and celebrate? How about you, Jess? My treat!" She offers, smiling.  
"Yeah!" Jess said, going back and hugging Victoria before heading to hug Kyle.  
"Where shall we go?" She asked, smiling.  
"Let's go to Ryan's." She said, looking at Kyle's picture and tilted her head at it.  
"Ryan's! Man, I have missed that place. After school then!" She said, nodding. "Let me text my guy and see if he wants to come..."  
"Your guy? You have a guy?" Kyle asked, smirking.  
"My new friend..." She said, blushing. "He is the one who saved me from those monsters."   
"Does he have kids?" Jess asked, looking between the picture and her.  
"...yes..." She admits.  
"Then Kyle must have seen you with them."  
"Shut up!" Kyle said,   
"You have seen them?" She asked, paling slightly.  
"Well... Not in real life... But I got this vision and--"  
"Not again.... You know they aren't real right?" Jess murmured.  
"Nice." Victoria said, giving him a thumbs up.   
"Quiet! So, I had this vision and it was of you with this guy and he had these three older kids..."   
"It's crazy..." Jess said.  
"Alright... He is right, though. He has three kids, older in age." She admits.  
"Come see it then, are these them?" Jess asked.  
She leans over, looking at his picture. It was a dark one, with blood spatters on the ground and stormy skies with three kids in the front, all holding bloody weapons and had her and a man in the back, both tall and standing seemingly on dead bodies.  
"Wow... Very creative." She murmured, slightly disturbed by the scene. "My friend isn't like that..."   
"Well, it's what I saw... My visions though are a bit more gruesome than what they actually are... It's just my mind being weird."  
"I understand. You know about me and my dreams..." she says, sighing. "I will let him know that I will be out, so he doesn't need to worry."   
"Hey, Vic? I heard the football team in the next college was beaten up at your house. Is it true?" Kyle asked, his voice low and soft.  
"I wasn't home..." She says, paling. "The entire football team?"   
"Yep. I heard it too..." Jess said, nodding.  
"Wow..." She said, realizing how powerful her friends were.   
"So, what happened? There was like 50 guys on the football team..."  
"I... I don't know. As I said, I wasn't home." She said, looking away and going back to her own work. She looked outside, seeing a woman staring at her from a tree on the other side of the building. She blinked several times, and she vanished. "I think I am losing my mind... if I had one."  
"Yeah, like you ever had one in the first place." A girl snickered only to have paint flicked in her hair by Kyle, which she didn't notice.  
"Hey, I didn't know blondes knew how to think!" Victoria snickered.  
"Shut up, witch." the girl in front of her said.  
"I'm going to put a spell on you... maybe make you actually able to think!"  
"Mr. Frances! She's threatening me!"  
"I did nothing of the sort, Mr. Frances."   
"She's threatening you with make believe... I don't think that's a crime, Gabrielle.  
"Yes. With eye of newts and goblin hair." Victoria said, waving her fingers.  
"She's freaking me out then!"  
"Then grow a backbone..." Mr. Frances mumbled, grading papers.  
Everyone began snickering at the blonde, and Victoria put a fist in the air.  
"Power to the coven!"  
"More like burn the witch." A boy, who was the blonde's boyfriend, said.  
"How icy." She muttered, before looking out the window again. The woman was back, with a scythe. "Hm..."  
"Whatcha looking at?" Jess asked, plopping right next to her.  
"Do you see her?"  
"Who? You are staring at a tree..." Jess said, not seeing anybody.  
"Alright..." She murmured, the woman laughing.  
"Ooh! I know! Is that going to be your next project going to be of?" Jess guessed, smiling.  
"Hm..." She murmurs, before going on a manic drawing spree. She drew the tree, with the woman standing there with her scythe. She added details and made it more realistic. She was done in moments, and stares at it.  
"Wow... Is that what you see?" Jess asked, pointing to the woman.  
"Yes... Tell me I am not crazy." She murmurs, looking at the lady outside.   
"Ok, now I see her." Jess said, the lady suddenly appearing before her eyes when she saw the picture.  
"Alright!" Victoria stood up and walked to the Teacher's desk. "May I be excused to the bathroom?"  
"Take a pass.." Mr. Frances said.   
"Thank you." she says, grabbing it before hurrying out of the room. While walking down the hall, she calls Slender. "Pick up pick up..." After a few moments, she gives up, and looks up from her phone, paling when she sees the woman down the hall. Her phone rings, showing it was an unfamiliar number. She picks up, "Hello...?"  
"H-h-hey."  
"I think I am in trouble." She says, as the lady tilts her head, with a wild evil smirk.  
"W-w-what is w-w-wrong?" Toby asked.  
"This chick has a scythe... and is staring at me like I am a meal." She says, before yelping. The woman starts coming down the hall, dragging her scythe against the ground. "She is coming at me!"  
"I-I-I'll be t-t-there i-i-in a second." Toby said, hanging up.  
"Come here... I just want to see your work..." The lady said, giggling.  
"Nope nope nope..." She chanted, before running into the bathroom and locking the door. "Creepy lady tryin' a... heh heh heh..."  
"H-hi." Toby said, suddenly appearing in front of her.  
"Toby!" She said, hugging him.   
"S-s-s-sorry."  
"This time, I will let it slide. This lady has been stalking me." She says, before unlocking the door. No one was there, making Victoria frown. "She was just here... She had a strange face..."  
"S-S-Scarecrow p-p-probably..." Toby ticked.   
"Who is that?" She asked, frowning more.  
"A c-c-creepypasta l-l-like us... S-s-she h-h-holds a scythe and l-l-likes m-m-messing w-w-with n-new p-p-people..."  
"Why me...?" She muttered, before looking at Toby. "Thanks for coming so quick, though it was for nothing. Can you tell Slender I will be out after school? I won a contest and came into money, so me and the few friends I have are going to Ryan's."  
"O-ok... I'll w-w-walk you b-b-back t-t-to class..."  
"Thanks..." She says, smiling. They walked for a while, before stopping at the door. "I hope you guys are behaving yourselves..."  
"M-M-Masky is f-f-for o-o-once a-a-and m-me and H-H-Hoodie is too."  
"Good... I have a game system upstairs. Lots of games, if you guys get bored." She says, smiling. "I should be home by 5. I will cook dinner then. Anything you would like?"   
"S-S-Something with m-m-meat for S-S-Slender." Toby said, bowing as he knew it was time for him to leave.  
"Alright. Take out the steaks from the freezer. Have fun." she says, hugging him before returning to class. She put up the pass, and sat in her seat. "Did I miss anything?"  
"If you haven't noticed, the blonde is gone because she was bad mouthing you while you were and got sent to the dean's office by Mr. Frances." Jess said.  
"Go Mr. Frances!" She says, snickering.  
"I do not tolerate picking on of any kind..." Mr. Frances said.  
"Remind me to bake you a cake, sir." She says, smiling.  
"Sorry, wife says I need to cut down on my sugar, Miss. Kylson."  
"So, splenda instead of sugar?" She says, giggling.   
"Exactly."  
"Duly noted..."


	7. Chapter 7

Hours later, they traveled to Ryan's and all got into a booth.  
"So, what shall we do first?" Victoria asked, smiling.  
"Party?" Jess suggested.  
"You? Party? What have you done with my Jessy?" Victoria asked, looking around playfully. "Let's get our food, then come back for some chattin'."  
"I'm trying to be more... Upbeat?" Jess said, sounding more like a question.  
"You are perfect, Jess." She says, before walking up and grabbing a plate.  
"Do you think they have sushi?" Kyle asked, looking around.  
"Yes. Over there, Kyle." She says, before hearing dark chuckling.  
"A bit far from your friend, aren't you, my dear?"   
She turns to see a male who looked like her Slender in his human form, but much more darker and with violet red eyes.  
"Who... Are you?"  
"You may call me Mr. Z..."  
"Zalgo." She growled, before turning away and getting her food. "Go away."  
"Now, is that any way to treat a demon?" Zalgo murmured, chuckling.  
"What do you want?" She asked, growling.  
"I just want to talk about about Slender."  
"No."  
"Why not, my dear?"  
"Because you are creepy and I am out with my friends. Go back to hell." She says, going to her table.  
"Already been there many times... Just tell me one thing about him I don't know and I'll leave."  
"He loves my cooking. Bye."  
"Eating human food?"  
"He took a bite. Leave. My friends are coming." She growled.  
"I think I would like to meet them." Zalgo sat down, Kyle giving her a look.  
"This isn't him. This is his... partner in a business." She explains, sighing.  
"Ok, is he bothering you?" Kyle asked, putting down his plate before glaring at Zalgo.  
"No no... Let's just eat..." She murmurs, before looking at Jess. "So, have you got your acceptance letter from Yale yet, Jess?"  
"No..." Jess said, picking at her food.  
"It will, Jess. You are the the most logically intelligent person I know." She says, smiling.  
"Thank you, Victoria. Who is he?" Jess asked softly, the man smirking evilly as he looked at the three of them.  
"This asshole is... Zack." She says, putting an arm around him. "He is a... acquaintance of my newest friend, Sebastian."  
"Newest friend means boyfriend." Kyle said, causing Victoria to blush and Jess giggled.  
"Everyone seems to think so." Zalgo said, chuckling.  
"He and I... are close." Victoria said, smiling.  
"How close?" Zalgo asked.  
"None of your concern."  
"So, what business is he here on?" Kyle asked, his eyes never stopping their glare on the demon.  
"I have no clue. I think personally, he has a crush on me. Don't you, Zack?" She says, smirking.  
"I already have my eyes on someone." Zalgo said, leaning back.  
"Sure..." She muttered, looking outside to see the lady there from before.  
"How are you?"  
"Fine." Kyle said, shortly.  
"Pretty good..." Jess said, starting to eat.  
"So, call up your guy and invite him over. I want to meet him." Kyle said, smiling.  
"I'm tempted..."  
"Go ahead. What's the worst that could happen?" Jess said, smiling at her.  
"Intergalactic war..." She says, before pulling out her phone and texting Slender 'Out with friends at Ryan's. They want to meet you. Mr Z is here. Need you.'  
"That's kind of harsh..." Jess said. A few minutes later, a tall man with jet black hair, a handsome face, and a suit on showed up.  
"Is that your guy?" Kyle asked.  
"Sebastian!" She called out, waving to him. "Over here!"  
"Hello, Victoria." Slender said, walking over and smiled before frowning at Zalgo. "Hello, Mr. Z."   
"Scoot it, Zack. I want to sit by Sebastian." She says, coldly.  
"Of course. I must go anyway. Goodbye, Victoria and her friends." At that, Zalgo left and Slender took his seat.'  
"Thanks for coming to my rescue." She says.  
"So, I was right. He was bothering you." Kyle said.  
"You don't straight out say that Zal-Zack is bothering you. That is a recipe for disaster..." She said.  
"I could totally take him." Kyle joked.  
"No... No no... No no no... no." She says, poking his nose. "Now, Sebastian, these are my friends, Kyle Gerrick and Jessica Thorne, but all call her Jess."  
"Hi..." Jess said, picking at her food once more.  
"What's up. man?" Kyle asked, picking at his food a little too.  
Victoria took a bite of her food, and gave Slender a small smile.   
"Anything exciting happen?" She asked.  
"Not really... My sons have started a new project though."   
"Ah. They are safe, correct?" She asked, worried.  
"Of course. I always make sure they are before any project."  
"What kind of project is it?" Kyle asked.  
Victoria looked to Slender, curious about his response.  
"Sort of a creative freestyle project... You could call it art, but it isn't the same as yours." Slender answered, Jess smiling and Kyle nodded in approval.  
"Very nice..."   
"Yep..."  
"So, my friends wanted to meet you..."  
"Good to see you both healthy and well." Slender said, smiling.  
"Heh... Same here." Kyle said, snickering.  
"You too..." Jess said, smiling.  
"I'm glad you came..." She says, smiling, before whispering, "She was outside earlier..."  
"I'm glad I came too." Slender chuckled, nodding.  
"So, when's the wedding?" Kyle asked, making Victoria blush.   
"Gods, Kyle, we met just two days ago!" She said, covering her face.  
"What Kyle means is, he's glad that Victoria finally has a boyfriend." Jess said, giggling.  
"I'm glad I met her... My life was very boring for a while, same old same old, until I met her..." Slender said, smirking as she blushed.  
"See? Now you can move on from the Carter Catastrophe!" Kyle said, Jess nodding and Victoria looking away.  
"Who is this Carter?" Slender asked, bringing up his mental hit list.  
"Her ex, who used her just to get money." Jess said.  
"He stole pictures from her and sold them under his name." Kyle said, growling.  
"That's horrible." Slender said, finding that disgusting.  
"He kept the money, and called her paranoid when she said she couldn't find her pictures." Jess said, adding on.  
"He was also cheating on her, using the money he got to date this cheerleader named Georgia." Kyle snorted.  
"Georgia Bridgette?" Slender asked, smirking.  
"Yes! You know that preppy douche?" Kyle said, nodding.  
"I have unfinished business with her..." Slender said, nodding.  
"I see..." Jess says, uncomfortable.  
"She pestered one of my boys. That's all." Slender said, relieving Jess's worries.  
"Very protective of his family." Victoria said, smiling.   
"I just want to have a chat with her so it won't happen again." Slender explained, Jess smiling.  
"Good... I like family people." Jess says, smiling. "One of the reasons me and Vic became friends."   
"My youngest has already pinned her as his new mom... My other two haven't argued with it one bit which I'm surprised about." Slender chuckled, Kyle covering his mouth as he tried not to laugh as Jess giggled.  
"I make an excellent momma." Victoria said, nodding.  
"That's why when I want that rare day off, you are my go-to girl!" Kyle said, laughing.  
"You need to stop coming to me for that." Victoria said, laughing as she playfully punched him. "Stop eating mah food!"  
"So, Sebastian, what is your favorite food?" Kyle asked, stealing a chicken nugget from Victoria's plate. It made her act furious and she shook a finger at him, but she was smiling all the while.  
"I prefer steak... Any kind of meat will do though."  
"Have you had Vic cook her famous hamburgers?" Jess asked, eating normally now.  
"Not yet..." Slender said, chuckling.  
"I love her desserts." Kyle said.  
"Last time you nearly sugar crashed onto MY bed." Victoria said, shaking her head. "Good thing I know how to kick you out."  
"I've tried her cake, it was pretty good."  
"She was going to be a chef... but..." Jess coughed, trying to drop it.  
"Her parents screwed it up." Kyle said, not caring. Victoria rubs the back of her neck, knowing she told a different story.  
"What happened?"  
"Her parents made calls all over, making threats to make sure she could never work in a restaurant in her lifetime. Her mom is a big shot lawyer, and she made sure everyone knew that she could make ANYONE guilty of any crime." Kyle said, snorting.  
"It's fine. I love my art anyway..." Victoria said, sighing.  
"Just wait, Vic. She will harass the galleries that put up your work! I bet my life on it!" Kyle says, Jess nodding.  
"Not my gallery." Slender said.  
Kyle and Jess stared at Slender, jaws wide open. Victoria chuckled, knowing how Slender was.  
"Did I say something wrong?" Slender asked, tilting his head.  
"You... You own a gallery?!" Jess asked, Kyle's eyes twinkling.  
"One of the best in the world. It's called The Spiritual Gallery."  
"Would you look at my work? It's dark, but it's good!" Kyle said, picking up his bag and pulling out a notebook.  
"I have work as well... But I do landscapes." Jess says, holding hers close to her chest.  
"I do work from unknown artists who need their name put out there. As long as it's good, it's welcome." Slender chuckled.  
They handed over their work, and both looked excited yet nervous.  
"I personally vouch for their work. I taught them, after all." Victoria said, Kyle nodding as well as Jess.  
"Both of your works is very good... And I have room for both of your works in my gallery along with Victoria's if she wishes." Slender said, flipping through both of the notebooks.  
"Of course. I don't mind others seeing my work." She says, smiling.  
"We are getting our work in a gallery!" Jess says, clapping.  
"Man, that's amazing..." Kyle said.  
"Critics from all over the world come to see the work. So, some critics might not like it as well as other critics." Slender said, warning them now.  
"We understand." Jess says, nodding.  
"We will just draw their corpses!" Kyle says, laughing evilly.  
"Heh heh... I agree with Kyle!" Victoria laughs.  
"Who knows... Maybe one of you will be the next big artist?" Slender said, smirking as Jess smiled big along with Kyle smirking.  
"I just would like to be known for my work... It would be nice." Jess says, smiling. "I plan to work with children, and become a nurse."  
"I want to become famous! Then I will turn to my music career..." Kyle said.  
"Art is my first step... Then I will go for another degree!" Victoria said, smiling brightly.  
"I like your ambitions..." Slender said to Victoria, smiling.  
"We all want to follow our dreams." Victoria said, nodding.


	8. Chapter 8

After a few hours, everyone left and Victoria began walking home with Slender, giggling at a joke he told.  
"You are very interesting to me... Which is a hard thing for a human to be for me..." Slender told her, smiling.  
"You must have met or seen too many humans for them to be interesting... Why am I different?" She asked.  
"You just are. Your talents, your personality, your beauty... It's interesting to me." Slender said  
"My... beauty?" She asked, blushing at the complement.  
"Yes, you are so beautiful and attractive, both body and soul."  
"Well... I... I don't know what to say." She says, her face burning.  
"That's the idea." Slender said, smirking as he chuckled.  
"So making me speechless is fun?"  
"It makes you even more interesting... I can focus more on you than your words."  
"Not sure to be insulted, or even more pleased." She said, giggling.  
"You should be pleased, I don't usually want to focus on human bodies."  
"Well... I am happy to hear that." She says, smiling. "Before I am taken off track... Why am I being haunted by Zalgo and his people?"   
"They love stalking and tormenting new interests for any Creepypasta."  
"So... I will keep seeing them?" She says, sighing.  
"They will get bored soon hopefully."  
"I'm guessing they are shocked that you like a human?"   
"Yes."  
"My motorcycle is up ahead..." She says, looking down the darkened street to see a man standing there. "Is... that Branden?"   
"I don't know..."  
"I don't feel good about this..." She murmurs, looking around.  
"It will be fine, just keep walking."  
"Fine..." She says, taking a deep breath and taking his hand. they walked a bit farther, it indeed turning out to be Branden.  
"Hey Victoria! Oh... I see you are out with this guy again." He said, looking a bit disheveled.  
"Yes, are you alright sir?" Slender asked.  
"I'm fine! Just perfect, like Victoria!" He said, cracking his neck.  
"What are you doing out, Branden...?"  
"It is very late... Hopefully Toby is in bed..." Slender said, checking his watch.  
"We need to get going, Branden." She says, taking Slender's arm and they walk past. "I will get my vehicle in the morning..."  
"You can get it now... There is no need to be afraid of other humans while I'm around..."  
"I am afraid anyway... Let's just get home." She says, walking past with a shiver. "I get a bad feeling... Like when Mr. Z enters my dreams."  
"He goes into your dreams?" Slender asked.  
"I dream about everyone... He just makes my dreams so much colder... and more dark."  
"He has that ability."  
"I... I think he enters other dreams as well, even if I don't see him. It gets the same coldness and darkness."  
"If I found out he is doing it on purpose..." Slender growled.  
"What if he knew about my 'gift' before you told him? That he had been stalking me?" She murmured.  
"Then I would have to have a talk with him as it would break the treaty to keep suspicions of someone knowing about us away from the other group.  
"I see... Sounds like this treaty is important." She says, turning around to pale. "He is following us..."  
"Branden?" Slender asked, turning.  
"Someone... I think it is..." She says, shivering violently.  
"Hello?" Slender called out, the figure stopping.  
"Come out of the shadows!" She said, before the figure chuckled and ran down an alley.  
"I swear if it's Observer..." Slender mumbled, hurrying her along.  
"Who?"  
"One of Zalgo's men..."  
"Gods..." She says, shaking her head as they hurried to her home. Hoodie was waiting outside, waving when they came closer.  
"How are you, Hoodie?" She asked, hugging him as they walked inside.   
"Good, I hope you don't mind but Toby and Masky are sleeping in the guest room. They both usually go to bed early after a hunt."  
"No no. They can sleep here. It's fine with me." She says, nodding. "I don't use my bed much, so you can go sleep there, if you need to, Hoodie."   
"Thank you, I will see you in the morning." Hoodie said, heading to the room.  
"Night boys." She calls out, before heading for the kitchen. She goes to the fridge and pulls out the cake, and takes a slice.  
"May I have a bite?" Slender asked, remembering the good taste.  
"Of course." She says, getting him a thin slice. "Here."   
"Thank you... My stomach is a bit more tolerant when I am in this form." Slender said, getting a fork and taking a bite.  
"Don't get a stomach ache. We don't want you in pain." She says, smiling. "So, how did you think of my friends?"  
"Amusing. they seem to like me."  
"They are happy that I finally have a man in my life." She laughs, before noticing a reflection in the window and growling. "Alright! That's it! Come in here! Have some cake!"   
"Who are you talking to?" Slender asked, looking out the window.  
"The guy right... there." She said, turning to see no one. "Gods damn it."   
"I don't detect anyone..."  
"I must be going crazy then... Great." She says, sighing.  
"You aren't crazy... There are certain Creepypasta's I can't sense."  
"Like?"  
"Zalgo, Observer, Rake, and a few others."  
"So I could be being watched.... Great... Well, I offered cake." She said, taking a bite.  
"That's all you can do..."  
"I also have leftover salad... Another friend of mine, Gabby, is a vegan, and I had to make it for her." Victoria says, taking another bite.  
"I like sweets, I just don't get to eat them often as it hurts me, but when I do, it's worth every bite." Slender said, smiling as he shifted to his normal form.  
"Same here... Sweets hurt my teeth. They make them ache." She says, nodding. She looked over his form, liking the suit and his smooth featureless face.  
"My proxies love cheesecake, so I always have at least one in the fridge so they'll be happy."  
"Cheesecake, eh? Remind me to bake some." She says, nodding with a smile.  
"I like it too... But once again, can't have it very often."  
"I understand. I will make steak tomorrow, just for you." She says, smiling. "No classes tomorrow."  
"I think steak is just more tasteful than anything else... But could you make hamburgers? For my proxies?"  
"I can do both. I have a grill out back." She says, smiling.  
"I could help. I enjoy cooking."  
"Sounds good... fuck. I forgot my parents are coming tomorrow."  
"Then we'll make them the best dinner they've ever had. Maybe even poison it a little." Slender said. "You must rest, it will be a big day tomorrow."  
"I don't want to sleep..." She says, sighing. "But... I will if you stand by me." She gets up and goes to her recliner, laying back on it and yawning.  
"I will stay right here..." Sender said, nodding.  
"Thanks..." She murmurs, before closing her eyes and falling asleep.  
"I.... I am here." Victoria murmured. She was in a long white dress, thin and not poofy. She was in the center of a large ballroom, with many doors around her. "I... I don't know which room to choose..."  
"Over here..." a small girl said, giggling before running through a door.  
"Wait! Wait for me!" Victoria yelled, before running after her.  
"Hurry up!" The girl giggled, waiting inside the room.  
"I'm coming! I am not used to dresses!" She says, running into the room.  
"You made it!" The girl said, smiling.  
"Of course. You called for me... Who are you, little girl?" She asked, looking around. "Where am I?"  
"My name is Sally Williams, I've told you this before but I just wanted to choose your dream for tonight. Just because I was bored." Sally said, smiling.  
"I see... Are you a friend of Slender?"  
"He's cool! Like a dad cool!" Sally said, smiling as she nodded. "And you're his girlfriend right?"  
"I think so... He hasn't formally asked me... But I am the 'mother' of his proxies now."   
"That sounds awesome! I wish I could be a mom someday... Well, I better get going. See you when you dream again!" Sally said, disappearing.  
"I wonder what dream this is? Who will I be watching?" She murmured, before walking further down the long hallway.  
"Hehehehehehehe!" A clownish laugh was heard.  
"The black and white clown?" She murmured, before hurrying.  
"You ready for the last joke, you little brat?" The clown said, holding up a knife to a cut up kid, looking up scared.  
"Gods... That poor kid!" She said, before feeling something swell up inside of her. A bucket began floating, and slammed into the clown's head.  
"What the fuck?"   
"Did... Did I do that?" Victoria asked quietly, before focusing on the bucket again. The bucket shifted before whacking the clown in the leg. "I AM doing that!"  
"What the fuck is going on?!" The clown said.  
"Run child... I am giving you an opening!" She hissed, before making a light crash into the clown.  
"Who is doing that?" The clown looked around as the child ran off.  
She made the wall bend slightly, and made rust appear as words.  
"I AM JUSTICE."  
"Well, I don't give a fuck who you are! You made my victim run away! RAWW!!" The clown yelled in anger, the dream ending.


	9. Chapter 9

She woke with a gasp, grabbing her notebook and drawing the scene she just had witnessed. She drew the last scene, where her words and her ghostly form on the side with the clown roaring in fury.  
"N-n-no d-d-death?" Toby asked, looking over her shoulder.  
"I... I think I saved the child." She said, smiling slightly. "I was able to manipulate the landscape."  
"R-really? T-t-that's cool!" Toby said, Slender tilting his head.  
"It was the first time ever that I had been able to do that... I am glad the kid got away..." She says, putting aside her notebook.  
"I-I-I don't l-l-l-l-like Laughing J-Jack..." Toby said, sitting next to Slender and yawning as he leaned on him.  
"Is that his name?" She asked, looking at the angry picture of the clown.  
"Yes, he likes to laugh at my proxies, remembering every mistake and making fun of them for it... Especially Toby."  
"There was a girl in my dream as well... She was small, and had these really big green eyes..." Victoria said, as she got up and stretched.  
"That is probably Sally. She is a part of my group and likes to be with everybody, even Laughing Jack."  
"She asked if I was your girlfriend... and that you are like a daddy." Victoria said, laughing as she walked to the kitchen.  
"I am like a father to many of them."  
"That's a good thing... Now, who wants what for breakfast? I have no clue when my wardens are coming, and I want to be in a good mood." She says, as she opens the fridge and bends down to look at everything.  
"I want to eat the unborn." Masky said, walking out.  
"H-h-he means e-e-eggs..." Toby explained.  
"I know. Kyle uses that line." She says, giggling wildly as she grabs the eggs. "Do you want cheesy eggs? Egg sandwiches? Omelets?"  
"Sandwiches please." Hoodie said, knowing it was all of their favorites.  
She shook her hips as she dug around the fridge for ingredients, before closing the door and putting them on the counter. She grabbed a pan, and started on the food.  
"Would you like some help?" Slender asked from behind her.  
"Well... You could start on some toast... or get some juice ready." She says, smiling slyly.  
"I can do that..." Slender said.  
"Thanks..." She says, flipping the eggs. Slender started the toast and got out the juice, setting the table also with the help of his tendrils. She turns and looks at him, smirking as she got a sight of him.  
"Your staring at me." Slender commented.  
"Sorry!" She said quickly, turning back to the stove with a blush.  
"I wasn't scolding you." Slender chuckled.  
"Still... I shouldn't let the eggs burn." She says, the proxies snickering.  
"Looks like mommy is afraid to look at daddy..." Masky snickered.  
"I am not! Just... afraid daddy will notice." She says, Toby quietly squealing at the cuteness.  
"You shouldn't. As Toby would put it, he like likes you." Hoodie said, smirking.  
"Gods... That's what Sally said..." She says, making a few sandwiches.  
"You saw Sally?" Masky said, leaning back.  
"Yes. She asked if I was Slender's girlfriend... I told her he hasn't properly asked me yet." She says, giggling as she finished the food. "Breakfast is ready!"  
"You have to ask?" Slender said, confused.  
"That is usually how it goes." Hoodie said, getting up to grab their food.  
"I remember, I was in 6th grade... This guy came up to me and gave me some gum, randomest thing ever... I opened it up, and inside was the usual note. 'Would you be my gf? Yes or No?' I dated him for a week, before he moved back to Ireland." She giggled.  
"Food!" Masky said happily, Hoodie bringing his plate.  
"I will make more if you are hungry afterwards."  
"H-h-he may a-a-act like he e-eats a l-lot b-but he doesn't." Toby said, Masky giving him a look.  
"Come on! You'll blow my cover!"  
"Cute." She says, shaking her head as she sits down. "We also have cake in the fridge."  
"Cake f-f-for b-b-breakfast?" Toby asked hopefully.  
"As long as you make sure you brush afterward."  
"I once had sushi for breakfast... Nothing else in the house." She says, before taking a bite out of her sandwich.  
"Sushi is amazing." Hoodie said, smiling at the taste of the eggs.  
"I prefer my fish cooked." She says, making a face before laughing.  
"So, when should the demons be here?" Masky asked.  
"I don't know. They have a knack for arriving when it is very... inconvenient." She says, taking another bite.  
"That means, get dressed in your civilian clothes right after breakfast." Slender said, shifting into his glamour.  
"Or run as far as you can so you don't have to deal with them." She offers.  
"N-nah... W-w-we'll stay." Toby said. "W-w-we want t-t-to be t-t-there f-f-for you!"  
"Kiddo, I do not want you to face your... Oh gods... If I am your mom, that means they are your grandparents." She groans, and lays down her head.  
"W-w-we have g-g-grandparents n-n-now?!" Toby asked excitably, Hoodie chuckling.  
"Personally... When my father is away from my mother, he is a lot better. It's my mother who is the monster." She says, looking at the fridge.  
"Everything is going to be fine..." Hoodie said, looking into her eyes.  
"I need alcohol..." She murmurs, debating getting drunk before shaking her head. "So, when they get here, please... Give them no reason to stay longer."  
"Masky, that means being respectful." Slender said, glaring at the proxy.  
"Fine, dad..." Masky said, before laughing.  
"No, that means be the best little brats you can." She says, giggling.  
"D-done!" Toby said, smiling.  
"Can one of you dress up as a robber? My mother is terrified of them!" Victoria asked, giggling evilly. "A very serious phobia of hers..."  
"I can!" Masky said, loving the idea of causing mayhem.  
"You are hired." She says, grinning.  
"Yes!"  
"As long as your father says it's alright." She says, laughing.  
"Crap."  
"I approve."  
"Yay!"  
"Alright. The house is clean... and I need to make an offering to the demons coming. Key Lime Pie should do it."  
"C-c-can I-I-I help?" Toby asked, smiling.  
"Of course." She says, nodding.  
"I would like to help also." Hoodie said.  
"Go ahead!"  
"Thank you." Hoodie said, finishing his food. "Done!"  
"Done!" Masky said, smiling.  
"Alright. Hoodie, will you do dishes? Masky, clean the stove. Toby, fix the table? Then we can get started on the pie..."  
"Work..." Masky groaned, but he got up anyway.  
"No complaining. I can find more work, if I think hard enough." Victoria warns, though her smile told him that she was kidding.  
"It's not even our house..."  
"But we are staying here and are guests..." Hoodie said.  
"You are my kids, remember? One chore each won't kill you." She says, giving the older boys a look.   
"I-I don't m-m-mind!"  
"See? Toby is my favorite now." Victoria teased, laughing at the looks of Hoodie and Masky.  
"Hey, I didn't do anything!" Hoodie said, chuckling.  
"Get to work." She says, smiling. "Before I get your dad to intervene."  
"Fine.." Masky grumbled, grabbing a rag and the spray.  
"Momma powers." She says, Slenderman getting behind her.  
"And humans call me special.."  
"I learned how to be strict but kind early on." She says, his hands on her shoulders.  
"I am lenient at times."  
"At times?" she says, a playful smile on her lips. "You baby Toby.... Then again, so do I."  
"He is the baby of the family other than Sally..." Masky said.  
"I see that." She says, smiling. Suddenly, a loud car horn rings through the air, making Victoria pale. "They're here..."  
"Everyone, get into your civilian clothes." Slender said, all of them hurrying away.  
"Smile, don't slouch, and don't say anything about her failed career as a mom..." Victoria murmured to herself, before opening the door.  
"It will be fine..." Slender said, to her just as she opened the door.  
"It's going to be hell." She said, before heading outside. "Katherine, Dad. Nice to see you both."   
"Hello, Victoria. Who is this?" Katherine said,   
"This is Sebastian Masters... My..." She paused, not sure how to introduce him.  
"Boyfriend." Slender said.  
"Tall, dark, and I hear he has money? You like sports?" The father asked, smiling softly before getting a strict glare from Katherine.  
"Not really, but I talk about it with my sons so I know a lot about it."  
"Adopted?"  
"Yep. All three of them." Slender said, the dad looking impressed.  
"I respect a man who takes in kids." The father says, nodding. Katherine huffed and tried to carry her bags up the steps, to be stopped by Victoria.   
"Where do you plan to stay? Not here, I hope. I have no room for you." Vic says, glaring at her mother.   
"We are staying in a hotel nearby. I wouldn't want to stay in this old shack." Her mother said, huffing. "These are just 'gifts' father just had to bring for your 'boyfriend's' children."  
"Oh... Thanks Dad." She says, smiling at the man.  
"Well... These could be our future grandchildren! I want to spoil them as soon as possible!" He says, chuckling.  
"Do you have any girls?" Katherine asked.  
"One, but she is at a friend's house right now. I haven't formally adopted her yet, the papers are still in the works." Slender said smoothly, Katherine frowning   
"So... Nothing but boys." Katherine said, muttering as she takes the bags inside.  
"H-h-hello, ma'am!" Toby said, his hair slightly ruffled which Slender quickly smoothed and his big brown eyes looked up at her innocently.  
"Meet my youngest, Toby."  
"I recognize the voice. Hello young man." She says, before walking past him and putting down the bags.   
"W-W-Would you l-like a-a-anything, m-m-ma'am?" Toby asked, Hoodie and Masky coming out. They both had brown hair and brown eyes like Toby, except the tone of their eyes and hair was different with each one.  
"No no... Other than an air freshener." She says, frowning.  
"Those are my other two boys, Brian and Tim."  
"I see... Which one was making very bad jokes about my daughter sleeping with you?" She asked, as Victoria and her father walks inside, Victoria looking a bit upset by something.  
"Sorry, little joke on my part." Masky said, acting embarrassed.  
"Calm down, Katherine. Boys, why don't you open the presents my dad bought for you all?" Victoria said, smiling.  
"R-really?" Toby said, smiling big.  
"Of course!" He says, before coughing. "Oh, where is my manners? My name is Thomas, by the by." He says, smiling at the boys. "You can call me Grandpa."  
"You will NOT call me Grandma. I am Katherine to you." Kath said, looking horrified at the thought of being called Grandma.  
"O-ok... C-c-can we open t-t-them now?" Toby asked, smiling.  
"Yes! Go on!" Tom says, nodding. "I hope you all enjoy them."  
Hoodie was the one who opened the bags, showing many goodies inside. Toby peaked from behind him, smiling big at how many presents there was.  
"You guys enjoy the presents... I will get you guys drinks." Victoria says, before speed walking to the kitchen.  
"I'll help." Slender said, walking to her.  
When she got to the kitchen, she turns to Slender, with a look of anger.  
"He was never in jail. My mother just wanted money." She hisses, punching the wall before groaning and kissing her fist. Slender took her hand, rubbing it softly to relax it.  
"Don't hurt yourself over it..." Slender murmured, frowning.  
"I hate that cheap fragging glitch..." She mutters, twitching.  
"You just have to keep calm and think about the best thing for others."  
"Her death?"  
"Something like that.."  
"Thanks, boyfriend." She says, winking.  
"Now, let's go see what our children got from their grandpa..." Slender said, smirking.  
"Let's hope they aren't getting dangerous weapons..." She says, grabbing sodas before walking into the living room. Hoodie was playing with a large transformer, Masky was playing with dominoes, and Toby was playing with an Ant farm, giggling wildly as he watched the ants wander through the mazes. "Are you guys having fun?"  
"I-I-It's so c-c-c-c-cool!" Toby ticked, smiling.  
"Those used to be my old toys..." She says, smiling.   
"I thought the boys would like them, and they do!" Tom says, grinning.  
Katherine watches the boys with disdain, from the far end of the couch. She huffs at her husband's 'stupidity', before looking over her daughter. Slender suddenly got a call, signaling he would be back before heading to the kitchen to take it.  
"So, mother, why did you lie to me?" Victoria asked, as she walked over to her.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You told me dad was in jail. He needed bail."  
"You must have heard wrong."  
"I didn't hear wrong, Katherine. You lied to me."  
"Watch your tone, young lady. I am your mother."  
"You are a liar. Why?" Toby looked up, watching the fight.  
"You are hard of hearing, Victoria. Sit down."  
"I am a fucking adult, Katherine."  
"DON'T use that language with me, Victoria Luna Kylison!"  
"Oooo The full name! What are you going to do?"  
"I can still take you down a notch, young lady!"  
Victoria grabbed Katherine's arm, and dragged her to a separate room.  
"Dad, watch over the kids." She growls, as she shuts the door. A loud locking sound is heard, before a inaudible voices start yelling at each other.  
"Is M-M-Mom g-going to be a-a-a-alright?" Toby asked.  
"This always happens between Vicky and her mother... I wasn't around much during her childhood, so she was stuck with that woman... unfortunately. But they will scream at each other then calm down." Tom says, sighing. Slender came back, looking angry yet happy.   
"I heard what happened in here, but the good news is that was the paperwork for my new daughter."  
"Your adopted daughter? What's her name?" Tom asked, smiling.  
"Sally." Hoodie said.  
"If I can say something before my wife comes back... I would wait to bring Ms Sally home." Tom says, looking at the door. "Just until me and my wife leaves."  
"That is why I called my friend and asked if Sally could stay over for a few days."  
"Good. I like you. You seem to actually care for my girl." He says, taking a sip of his soda.  
"She is very interesting and beautiful, smart and creative. You are lucky to be her father."   
"I wish I was around more for her childhood... I was a doctor, back before I retired. I was too busy to take care of her, so... Kathy took care of the kids." He says, sighing.  
"Was it always like this?"  
"When Vicky got to her teens, yes. Jackaboy ignored her." Tom says, nodding.  
"Jackaboy?" Masky said, wondering who that was,  
"Jackson, our other child. He is Victoria's older brother." Tomas says, chuckling. "So... Your uncle."  
"We have an uncle?" Hoodie said, smiling as he expanded his mental family tree.  
"Yes... and you have a great uncle as well, my brother George." He says, chuckling.  
"M-m-more f-family!" Toby said, smiling big.  
"Right, kiddo." He says, smiling. The noises from the other room got louder for a moment, before calming down again. "Victoria won't admit it... but she got her temper and her fighting skills from her mother."  
"You get a half of your chromosomes from each of your parents... Dominant and recessive..." Hoodie said, Masky nodding.  
"Smart kid. Very smart. What are you planning on being when you grow older, boys?" Tom asked.  
"I-I-I want t-to b-be a t-t-teacher." Toby said.  
"Inventor." Masky said.  
"Doctor." Hoodie answered, smiling as he transformed the robot with ease.  
"Very good jobs, them all. You can be whatever you want to be..." He says, smiling.   
"Why does Katherine want mom to be a lawyer?" Masky asked.  
"She wants to be rich." Thomas said plainly. "Some people are so cheap that they would rather other people pay for them, all the time, no exceptions."   
"Why didn't she become a lawyer if she wanted to be rich?"  
"She is... But she lies on how good she is. She is... uh... average at best." He says.  
"Then how come we hear about her having power over places...?"   
"She lies, just to spread fear around." He says, taking another drink. A smashing sound is heard, and he sighs, not surprised.  
"A-a-are they o-o-o-o-o-ok?!" Toby ticked hard, worried.  
"Yes... You will hear that a lot, when they are fighting." He says, sighing. "Smashing vases, crashing into pictures, even bloody noses..."   
"Oh..." Toby said.  
"Vicky is vicious, never backing down to Kathy... Proud of her for that. I think that is why Kathy fights with her so much."  
"Maybe..." Slender said, sitting down next to Tom.  
Victoria walked out, holding her hand over her nose as she ran upstairs to the bathroom. Slender stood up, angry now.  
"Looks like Kathy fought back this time..." Thomas says, sipping his soda.  
"I don't hit woman... I don't hit woman..." Slender told himself.  
"I will take her home." Thomas says, before smiling at the kids. "Nice meeting you all... KATHERINE! WE ARE LEAVING!"  
The woman comes out, claw marks across her cheeks. She walks out, acting like nothing happened.  
"Good."  
"Bye, Katherine!" the proxies said, smiling.  
"Good bye... brats." She muttered as she left.  
"I am sorry our time was cut short, kiddos. I will be back to visit...alone." Tom says, before following his wife out.  
"B-B-Bye, Grandpa!" Toby said, smiling before Slender quickly checked on Victoria.


	10. Chapter 10

She was in the bathroom, with a bloodied washrag under her nose. She looked at herself, before sighing.  
"Are you alright, my dear?"  
"I'm fine... How are the boys?" She asks, pulling away the rag to see blood still dripping from her nose. "Are they alright? Tell me they didn't see the blood..."  
"No, but I know they are worried and trust me, they've seen their fair share of blood."  
"I suppose... Hurts like a motherfucker." She whines, frowning. "She can throw a punch..."  
"Can I hurt her? Badly??" Slender growled, his glamour failing as his tendrils came out.  
"I don't care. Go ahead..." She says, pulling the rag away to see that the blood had stopped. "Guh... I hate the taste of blood... like pennies. Does it look broken?"  
"No, it's not." Slender said.  
"Good..." She says, cleaning up the blood before seeing the splatter on her shirt. "Damn... I will be back. Go downstairs and calm Toby." She says, before retreating into her room. Slender went to the living room, seeing Toby hugging Hoodie.  
"Is she ok?" Masky asked, soundly slightly concerned. Slender turned into his true form, sitting down.  
"She'll be fine." Slender said, picking up Toby and bringing him over to comfort him.  
"Like that hag could take me down." Victoria came down in a new V neck shirt, red in color. "Was Thomas good to you?"  
"Yeah." Masky said.  
"Good. Now, who wants cake?" She asks, heading to the kitchen.  
"M-me!" Toby said, snuggling into Slender.  
"Come and get it, Toby!" She says, smiling as she pulled out the cake, along with an ice pack from the freezer.  
"I'll get Toby's." Hoodie said, getting up.  
"Alright." She says, slicing pieces before sitting down and putting ice on her nose. A knock on the door rang out, and she groans.  
"I can get it." Hoodie said, getting up.  
"Yo! Victoria! It's us! Kyle and Jess!" A male's voice calls out, making her smile.  
"Let them in." She says, smiling slightly. Slender switched to his glamour and Hoodie opened the door.  
"Hello." Hoodie said, letting them in.  
They pushed past, and ran to the kitchen. Kyle growled as soon as he saw her, and Jess gasped.  
"I fucking knew it!" Kyle growled.  
"I never like it when your mother comes around... She leaves bruises on you!" Jess says, sitting down.  
"Guys, I'm fine. Sebastian and the boys were here, so they left early." She says, smiling softly.  
"Abusive is what I would call it..." Masky growled.  
"I'm fine..."  
"She dislocated her NOSE!" Jess yelped, before yanking it to hear an audible pop and Victoria screamed in pain. "Fixed it..."  
"Y-y-you o-ok?" Toby asked, sitting up on Slender's lap.  
"She--!"  
"I fixed her nose. It was crooked." Jess says, smiling sadly. "Your mom did a number on you this time, Vic..."  
"Can I kill her? I'll kill her for you. Or at least draw out her death really good for you." Kyle said, Masky looking at him with respect.  
"Sebastian already called for her death, so you can only draw it." She says, smiling slightly before wincing.  
"Dang it." Kyle said, smiling though.  
"Yeah... Want some cake?" Victoria asked, smiling a bit more.  
"The girl gets beaten up, and offers cake... Hell yeah gimme some." Kyle says, sitting down.  
"Toby wants some too, don't forget that." Hoodie chuckled, cutting a slice for the younger proxy.  
"So, when are you calling the cops on the woman?" Jess asked.  
"Jessica..."  
"Don't Jessica me, Victoria. She really hurt you this time."  
"I-I-I knew y-y-you leaving the r-r-room w-w-was bad..."   
"We always do that..." She says, sighing.  
"She's your mom though, she shouldn't hit you..." Hoodie said.  
"I got her back. Didn't you see her eye?"  
"Still... Mothers shouldn't hit daughters in the first place..." Jess said.  
"Don't worry... I believe Karma will serve it's justice."  
"Yeah, Karma comes in the form of an angry boyfriend..." Masky snickered, gesturing to Slender.  
"Kick her ass, Sebastian!" Kyle says, nodding.  
"You do not hurt my special friend."  
"Oooo! Special?" Jess says, smiling.  
"He said it when they got here... I'm his girlfriend now." She says, making Jess squeal with excitement.  
"He doesn't use terms like Girlfriend or Boyfriend very much... He's an old fashioned kind of guy." Masky said.  
"That's amazing! We have something to tell you too!" Kyle says, making Jess blush.  
"I'm going to guess by her blush and your excitement that you both are dating." Hoodie said.  
"Yes." Jess says, smiling.  
"C-c-c-congrats!" Toby said, eating his cake.  
"I knew it." Victoria says, giggling.   
"Yep, finally asked." Kyle said, proud.  
"Rock on!" She says, giggling.  
"What's the plan for today for you?" Jess asked, changing the subject. "Kyle and I have to go work on our science project."  
"I don't know..." Victoria says.  
"Y-you could g-g-go shopping w-w-with u-u-us!" Toby offered.  
"Sure. I have money to spare." Victoria says, nodding.  
"No... Shopping..." Masky groaned.  
"I can make it fun, Tim. You and me can go pick out stuffs." Victoria says.  
"I want to come!" Kyle says.  
"We have our project, Kyle." Jess says.  
"Darrrrrn it!"  
"We'll buy you something from Hot Topic." Hoodie said, Kyle cheering.  
"Yesss! Get me a hoodie!" He says, cheering as Jess chuckles.  
"We will." Hoodie nodded, his whole body showing seriousness.  
"Alright, we better get going. We just wanted to make sure you were alright." Jess says, before they got up.  
"Thanks for the visit."  
"No problem, Vic! Have fun!" Kyle said, hugging her.  
"I will..." She says, as they left. "Slender... What do you have planned for Katherine?"  
"She will pay for the torment and hurt she has put on you... But she won't die.. Not yet at least..." Slender said, chuckling.  
"Whatever you do, I agree with." She says, smiling.  
"Good..." My proxies will help also as they need to get out and do their job as it has been a while... In that matter, Masky, have you dealt with that Ashley and Britney?" Slender asked, Masky nodding with a smirk.  
"Tell me you got it on video?" She asked, before chuckling. "I'm morbid."  
"I don't take video... Leaves evidence..." Masky chuckles.  
"Aww... I wanted to see the carnage."  
"You'll see it on the news." Masky said, laughing.  
"Yay... Did you leave evidence that they were the one's who caused the suicide of the girl from last year?" She asked, pausing.  
"Of course. I'm not an idiot..." Masky said.  
"Thank you... You can rest in peace now, Lily." She whispers, smiling to herself.  
"W-W-Was Lily y-y-your f-f-friend?"  
"She was my only friend, back then..." She says, chuckling softly. "But... enough with the past. What are we shopping for?"  
"Cheesecake!" Masky whooped.  
"A-A-And c-c-c-clothes!"  
"But mostly supplies for our targets." Hoodie said, crossing his arms.  
"I see... Toby, you can come with me for clothes. Masky, I will get you the best cheesecake in the world from this little shop I know." She says, smiling. "Is there anything you want, Hoodie?"  
"No." Hoodie said, Masky scoffing.  
"Yeah right. He wants this galaxy looking hoodie from Rue 21." Masky said, Hoodie glaring at him.  
"But I don't need it."  
"So? I am your 'mother' and I will spoil you. I will get you that hoodie." She says, smiling.  
"Thanks..." Hoodie said, sighing.  
"Anytime, Brian." She says, remembering the name Slender said. "Is that your birth name?"   
"Yes..." Hoodie said, looking uncomfortable with that name.  
"Would you like me to keep using Hoodie? Or is there another name you prefer?" She asks, curious.  
"Anything you find comfortable to use... Brian is fine if you wish..."  
"I want you comfortable. I know this is... new." She says, nodding. "I'm getting used to the new maternal instincts that is now racing through me."  
"S-s-so, do w-w-we live here n-now?"   
"If Slender wishes... I have enough room for you all, plenty of food, you all seem to like it here... and I doubt I will have any issues with y'all." She says, looking to Slender.  
"Too bad we are only here until our mission is done..." Masky said, Hoodie glaring at him once more.  
"You... won't be sticking around?" She asked, sorrow in her eyes. A slight pain struck her heart, at the thought her new friends wouldn't stay.  
"A mission like this usually lasts a few years, maybe even a decade and by then you would probably be a creepypasta by then with your gift." Slender said.  
"Me? A... Creepypasta?" She says, shocked.  
"Probably a good one though." Hoodie said.  
"Who would write my story?" She asked, smiling.  
"Slender obviously." Masky said, Slender nodding.  
"You going to make my description perfect?" She asked, winking flirtatiously before groaning. "That was lame..."  
"It was a good kind of lame." Slender said.  
"It showed off my very lacking skills in flirting." She says, chuckling.  
"Ditto." Masky said, Hoodie raising his hand to agree.  
"Ha!" She giggles, looking at Slender.  
"I will stay here and clean up a bit." Slender said,   
"Alright... I need to go buy a car..." She says, knowing her motorcycle wouldn't hold them all.  
"W-W-We have a c-c-c-car!" Toby said, smiling.  
"It's Hoodie's car actually." Masky said, Hoodie smirking.  
"Very good. You drive." She says, nodding.  
"I'll go get it." Hoodie said, putting on his outfit before Slender walked through the wall.  
"I will never get used to this, will I?" She asked outloud.  
"Eventually, it will become normal for you."  
"With you by my side to help?" She asks, smiling.   
"Of course. I do not simply leave... Many of my victims and loved ones do not understand that."  
"Heh..." She says, before she looks outside. "I better go get going. We have much shopping to do." A car horn is heard from outside. "Yes. That is my ride. Have fun, fun stuff is upstairs." At that, she ran outside, to look at Hoodie's car. It was a sleek black camaro with red stripes on it, Hoodie sitting in the driver's seat with a smirk on his face.  
"That isn't going to help with groceries, Hoods..." She says, but climbs into the front seat.  
"We have a whole backseat and trunk for groceries."  
"Where is Masky and Toby?"   
"H-here!" Toby said, suddenly appearing in the backseat with Masky,  
She jumps, before groaning.  
"My heart..."  
"Sorry." Masky said, but he was giggling.  
"I'm a zombie now... My heart stopped." She says, before smiling.  
"Ugh..." Toby said, giggling afterward.  
"Brains..... not in car...."  
"Are all of you ready to go?" Hoodie asked, sighing.  
"Yes. Where do you all go to shop?" She asks.  
"H-h-h-hot topic is c-c-c-c-closer..." Toby said, smiling.  
"Alright. Let's head over to the mall." She says, smiling.  
"Let's go." Hoodie said, starting the car once more before heading to the mall.  
"So I have plenty of money on my debt card, and I have $250 cash on hand." Victoria says, smiling.  
"And we have money of our own." Masky said.  
"I should pick up food for myself and snacks for you guys while here..."  
"We can help as I think Slender plans to stay for a long time."  
"You scared me, Hoodie... I thought you meant that you were leaving soon." She admitted, chuckling nervously.  
"Oh no. Missions like these last from a few years to decades." Hoodie said, keeping his eyes on the road.  
"Is it bad that I am glad for that?" She says, chuckling.  
"It's long and slow, but allows us to get some stability."  
"I am glad I have guaranteed friends for a while... So... How does one become a creepypasta? What happens after I become one?"  
"First, you have to have a story on the the site and you will go through a change physically and mentally."  
"Physically?" She asked, worried.  
"Not painfully." Masky said.  
"Like what then?"  
"M-m-more like y-y-you'll be c-c-changed i-into a m-m-more c-c-creepy version of y-y-yourself..."  
"Ain't I already creepy? What if I like my current form? Can't I just say, 'hey, im scary enough, poof'?"   
"S-s-some k-k-keep their l-l-looks, l-like us..."  
"Boo." She says, in a low dark voice. "See? I am scary."  
"Sooo scary..." Masky said, sarcastic.  
"Oh, trust me. I could scare even YOU shitless." She says, shrugging.  
"Your get up says terror but your instincts say mom."  
"Piss me off, and my entire soul will scream Murderous psychopath." She says, smiling sweetly.  
"Doesn't scare me." Masky said, scoffing.  
"Oh, I will have to plan this one..." She whispers, giggling.  
"I'll be ready for it."  
"Mwhahahaha..."   
"We are here." Hoodie says, rolling his eyes at the level of maturity in the car.  
"Alright... Shall we split up and get everything done? Or take teams?" Victoria asked.  
"T-teams! I-I-I call M-Mom!" Toby said, Hoodie nodding.  
"Alright Toby. We shall head for clothes first. Then to Rue 21... Then we will all meet for lunch." She says, smiling.  
"Yes!" Masky said, Hoodie rolling his eyes once more.  
"Hoodie, keep rolling your eyes, and they might just become pool balls." Victoria warned, getting out of the car.  
"Very funny." Hoodie said, getting out and locking it once everyone was out.  
"See you both soon. Behave. Don't talk to strangers. Don't steal." She says, waving them off before taking Toby's hand.  
"L-let's go!" Toby said, smiling.  
"Yeah!" Victoria says, hurrying to the Hot Topic. Toby followed and he smiled big at the dark shop with so many items.  
"I am going to buy something for Slender as a gift at the shop next door. Here." She hands him her debit card, and smiles. "The number is 9746."   
"Y-yay!"  
"Buy all the stuff you want." She says, grinning. "I will be back in a moment, kiddo. Stay in the store." At that, she goes next door, to a gentleman's wear. She walks up to the man at the counter, and smiles. "Hi... I need assistance."  
"Yes?"   
"I have a boyfriend who loves wearing suits, always the same one, so I was wondering what kinds of cufflinks you have? Or any other accessories for him?" She asks, blushing slightly. "I have $250 on me."  
"What does he like?"  
"He is serious, mature, and he likes hanging out with his three sons and myself." She says, giggling nervously. "He also likes my artistic nature."  
"We have various cufflinks over here if you would like to choose." The man said, showing her a case. There was very mature cufflinks, but when she looked at another case there was cufflinks from Spongebob to Creepypasta.  
"May I see these, please?" She asks, seeing his symbols as cufflinks. She knew what she could do to them to make them unique and special for him. The man got them out for her, and she smiles. "How much for these?"  
"20 dollars. They aren't very popular and everything is half off today."  
"I will take them." She says, smiling as she pulls out a twenty and hands it to the guy.  
"Good doing busines with you. Would you like a box with that?"  
"Yes sir." She says, nodding. "Do you know where the engraving slash bedazzling shop is? I want to decorate these."   
"That's right across the way there."  
"Thank you sir. Have a good day." She says, taking the box after checking they were there. She headed back to the Hot Topic, to see Toby standing there. "Hey! You ready?"  
"Yep!" Toby said, carrying two small bags.  
"Let's head to another shop. I have to get Sebastian's gift personalized." She says, smiling. "You can keep a secret, right?"  
"O-Of course!"  
"Then let's head there!" She says, smiling as they walked to the shop. The next shop was smaller, and more personal. It had white walls and floors. "Hi! Can you help me?"  
"Of course! What would you like?" A young woman said, sitting behind a counter.  
"I want to personalize these cufflinks." She says, before handing them over. "In the corners of the X, I want one stone. One Sapphire, one ruby, one emerald, and one rose quartz. In the center, where the X's meet, I want a black onyx."   
"Ok, let me calculate how much that would be..." The woman said, putting it in. "That would be 150 dollars."   
"Each or in all?" She asks, curious.  
"In all. You came in on a lucky day as everything is half off in jewelery and clothes."  
"Good! Here you are... How long should it take?" She asked, curious.  
"For an extra five dollars it will be done by three." The woman said.  
"Deal." She says, handing over the money. "I will be back at three then."  
"Thanks for doing business with you and have a great day!" The woman said, smiling.  
"Come on Toby. To some other shop!" Victoria says, taking a bag and walking off.  
"O-ok..." Toby said, looking around.  
"Where shall we head next? Food court? Another shop?" She asks, before looking in a jewelry store. Her eyes shone at the sparkly jewels, and glistened at a certain one. It was a heart shaped lock, the lock hole covered in blood diamonds, and the lock itself was black diamonds. The chain was silver in color, and she pouted, not having enough money left over and her debt only for food, clothes, and personal emergency.  
"Y-y-you want it?" Toby asked.  
"Hm? Oh! Nah. Where would I wear it to? It's impractical..." She says, laughing. Toby nodded before flipping out his phone and taking a picture. "So, where to?" She asked, tearing her eyes away.  
"C-c-could we g-g-g-get waffles?"  
"Yes. Yes we can." She says, nodding. "Where shall we go for waffles? IHop? Or shall we buy them?"  
"I-I-I don't c-c-care."  
"Lets go get some from groceries, then meet up Brian and Tim for some IHop." She says, nodding.  
"Y-yes!" Toby cheered, walking with her to the supermarket part of the mall.  
"What should we get?" She asked, looking over the stuff. "I need crackers... and if we get too much, some stuff could melt or something.  
"Food?" Toby offered.  
"Food sounds good. Let's get food." She says, nodding.  
"O-ok..."  
"Then we will take them to the car, so we can meet up with Hoodie and Masky." She says, smiling.  
"D-d-d-do y-y-you love Slen--- Sebastian?"  
"I do... I really do, Toby." She says, smiling as she admitted it outloud. "Figures... When I actually fell in love again, it would be to a being with OP powers and is one of the most famous supernatural creatures..."   
"H-he would n-n-never hurt you... H-he p-p-promised me t-t-that."  
"I never thought he would, even after he revealed himself to me... Why would he harm me, when he saved me?" She says, chuckling as she filled a basket with apples, crackers, waffles, and other things.  
"I-I don't k-k-know... M-Many p-p-p-people fear h-him."  
"I don't... I don't think I can. Funny, really... I am terrified of elevators and llamas, but not afraid of a being who could end me without a thought? I am crazy..."  
"H-he would t-t-think a-a-about i-i-it... T-t-that r-r-reminds m-me... W-w-we n-n-need to get h-h-him s-s-some m-meat..."   
"Have some at home. We are going to use the grill. Which reminds me... We need marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers..."  
"S-smores!"  
"Yes! We are having s'mores!" she says, giggling as she picked up the ingredients.   
"Y-yay!"  
"To the check out! Unless we need anything else?" She asked.  
"G-gummy b-b-bears."   
"Pick up a pack." She says, nodding as she gets in line. Toby runs off to find the Gummi Bears, when someone poked Victoria. She turns to see a nerdy looking male with black glasses. "Yes...?"  
"I've been watching you."  
"Ok." She says, not entirely shocked.  
"I know your gift and who you love."  
"Alright. Good detective work." She says, a slight smirk coming on her face. "Forgive me, I don't know your name."  
"Orion. But people know me as Observer." Observer said, smirking before Toby appeared beside Victoria growling.  
"Toby, its fine. He isn't threatening me. Did you get my goodies?"  
"H-he b-bad." Toby said, holding out the gummy bears for her.  
"Observer, if you can excuse us..." She says, pushing past him. She scans her items, and bags them, before paying. They were out of the store and heading for the food court when Toby spoke again.  
"T-t-t-thank you f-f-for not s-s-staying..."  
"No problem, kiddo."  
"H-h-he c-c-creeps even me o-out..."  
"He looked like he needed a friend. Maybe I will bake cookies for him." She says, smiling.  
"H-h-he is a-a-a part of Z-Z-Zalgo's group." Toby said, smiling.  
"So? Even demon followers need cookies." She says, nodding as they arrive at the food court.  
"What about demon followers needing cookies?" Hoodie asked.  
"Nothing Hoodie. We met up with a male named Observer." She says, sitting at a table. "So, what do we want?"  
"You saw that creepy bastard?" Masky said, hanging upside down from a beam.  
"Yes. He was very bold, walking up to me in line when Toby went to pick up Gummi Bears." She says, before looking to see the boy hiding behind a potted plant. "He... Doesn't get out much, does him?"  
"Nope..." Masky said, swinging back and forth from his perch.  
"Hey! You!" She calls out, shocking the boy. "You want to eat with us?"  
"No." Observer said, but went up to them anyway.  
"Come on. Eat. My treat." She says, before looking around. "So, what do we want? McDonalds? White Castle? I know Toby wants Waffles so I will go over to the IHop booth for him..."  
"McDonalds!" Masky said, Hoodie nodding.  
"Observer?" She asked, looking to him.  
"I don't eat..."  
"Not even pizza? You have never tasted the delicious taste of the tomato sauce, the cheesy cheese, and the puffy crust??" She asked, shocked.  
"It tastes disgusting to me now."  
"Can I get you anything?" She asked, being tugged on by Toby.  
"T-t-that security g-g-guard s-s-said to g-get M-Masky d-d-down..." Toby said, Observer laughing.  
"Tim! Get down or I swear I will tell your father about this!" She yells, not amused.  
"Really? You are going to listen to her? Are you that much of a wimp?" Observer teased, Masky growling and he sat down on the beam, not getting down.  
"That's it! I am calling Sebastian!" She said, pulling out her phone and dialing his number.  
"Fuck everyone and everything!" Masky said, Hoodie sighing.  
"He always gets like this when someone questions his strength or insults him in general..."  
"Y-yeah..." Toby said. Victoria closes her phone, and walks over to Observer.  
"Observer, apologize." She says, grabbing him by the ear.  
"Ow! I don't apologize!" Observer growled.  
She yanks his ear, and growls in his ear.   
"I can RUIN your career as a Creepypasta and make you wish I had never met Slender. NOW... APOLOGIZE." She hissed, sounding eviller and much more frightening than Slender or Zalgo.  
"Fine, I'm sorry." Observer said.  
"Louder, and address who you are apologizing to!" She snarled, tugging again.  
"No, you may be their temporary mom, but you will never be mine!" Observer growled, looking around before his eyes shone white and he melted into the floor as there was no one around to see, leaving nothing but a dark spot.  
"Is he gone?" Masky asked, looking down.  
"Yes he is. You can come down now, Tim." She says, sighing. "Toby, you can vouch for saying I tried to be nice to the kid."  
"Y-yeah." Toby said, Masky climbing down.  
"Now! Let's have a meal. I am starving!" She says, showing no sign of the dark side she had revealed.  
"McDonalds?"   
"Alright. Hoodie, take this and get me a double quarter pounder with no pickles, large fry, and a pepsi. Toby, we are going to IHop to get you waffles, unless you want McDonalds as well?"  
"M-M-McDonald's is f-f-fine..." Toby said, smiling. Hoodie nodded before heading to the booth.  
"Tim, you know you are one out of three most talented boys in my life. Don't let anyone taunt you into getting trouble." Victoria says, before sitting down and rubbing her head.  
"I don't like being insulted... Usually when someone does that I can kill them or seriously injure them."  
"Well, I treated him like the child he is and nearly ripped off his ear. Is that good enough?"   
"Good." Masky said, smirking evilly.  
"Good, now go get food please." She said, pain entering her voice as a migraine began to take over her head.  
"Hoodie already is, but I'll go help him." Masky said, leaving as Toby looked at her worriedly.  
"A-A-Are you o-o-ok?" Toby asked.  
"I'm fine... Just... a headache." She says, smiling softly. "What time is it, Toby?"  
"It's n-n-noon..." Toby said, looking at the the clock.  
"Three more hours..." She murmurs, before stretching.  
"W-W-What can w-w-we d-do until then?"  
"Hang out... You guys can go to the arcade after we eat." She says, smiling.  
"Y-yes!" Toby said, hugging her.  
"Now, bring me the sacrifices of meat, potatoes, and caffeine..." She says, smiling.  
"Masky i-i-is getting i-it a-a-along w-with Hoodie." Toby explained, said guys coming back with the food.  
"Thank the gods... I am hungry."  
"Here is your food then." Hoodie said, handing her her meal before dividing it up between them.  
"Thanks, Brian." She says, digging in. Toby started to eat his burger, smiling at the taste along with Hoodie and Masky. "Eat up, boyos."  
"Thank you for the food." Hoodie said, nodding.  
"Anytime. I like spoiling someone other than myself for a change." She says, smiling.  
"Well, I like it." Masky said.  
"Of course. You don't have to pay." She says, laughing softly.  
"Hey, look over there, Hoods." Masky said, looking at a group of girls, especially a certain blonde.  
"What about it?" Hoodie asked.  
"I'm going to kill her later. Slender's orders." Masky whispered, giggling evilly.  
"Is that...?" She murmurs, before the blonde looks over.  
"Oh look it's the witch!"  
"Fuck."  
"Shut up, blondy!" Masky yelled, laughing.  
"And she finally has friends!" Another says, giggling in a snooty way.  
"Can I kill them now?" Masky asked, grinning wickedly making the blonde frown.  
"Easy, Tim... No need to be sent to prison over these morons." She says, making the blond come up to her with a sneer.  
"What did you call me?"  
"A Moron, Ashley. No wonder you are failing most of your classes. You are stupid, and hard of hearing."  
"Oh!" Masky said, Hoodie chuckling.  
"Why you--!"  
"Touch me, and I will scream for the police. Now, you wouldn't want a mugshot would you?"  
"D-D-Don't touch h-h-her." Toby growled, ticking.  
"Oh, a retard is defending the witch!"  
That set Victoria off. She grabbed Ashley by the wrist and dragged her to the female bathroom.  
"Oh my god!" One of the girls gasped.  
"This is going to be awesome!" Masky said, smiling.  
There was sudden shrieking in the bathroom, the voice coming from Victoria. She was cursing up a storm, calling the other female almost everything in every language, including a bit in latin. She sounded frightening, but after a few moments, comes out of the bathroom, smiling like nothing had happened.   
"So, is the food good, boys?" She asks as she sat down.  
"Y-yeah..." Toby said, looking down.  
"Don't worry about that jerk, Toby. She is done." She says, giggling. "She isn't coming out of there until closing."  
"What did you do? I want details!" Masky said.  
"Oh. I knew her one weakness." She says, smirking. "She had to look her best... so... I ruined her outfit, and punched her in the eye. She is already bruising, and she couldn't stand to show her face."   
"Awesome!" Masky laughed.  
"No one insults MY sons." She says, serious before devouring her fries.  
"T-thanks..."  
"Now, Toby, I am taking you to get whatever you want. Brian and Tim can go to the arcade." She says, smiling.  
"L-Let's g-go to the c-c-c-candy shop!" Toby said, having seen one.  
"Yes. And let's buy out all the Reese's!"  
"Y-you l-l-like Reese's don't y-y-you?"  
"Yes. Very much so." She says, smiling.  
"Then let's eat and get going." Hoodie said.  
"I am I am." She says. They ate then went their separate ways, Toby smiling happily as they got to the candy shop.  
"Buy all the candy!"  
"Y-yes!"  
"Pick out your favorite, and let's buy them out!"  
"M-m-m-milky w-w-way!"  
"Run to them, Toby!" Toby ran over to the case of milky way, smiling.  
"Hi, we need all of your Reeses and your Milkyways." Victoria says, as Toby stuffs the candy into bags.  
"Okay... that will be 48.72 dollars..." The man said.  
"Done." She swipes her card, smiling.  
"Thank you for shopping..." The teenager said, giving her her receipt.  
"Thanks." She says, smiling as she takes most of the bags. Toby took some bags also, holding a bunch. They left and headed for the arcade, snickering as they past the girls at the restroom door.  
"Hey, Vic!" Masky said, waving her over.  
"Here. Reese's." She says, smiling.  
"Nah. Look at Hoodie though!" Masky said, pointing to Hoodie as he was powning a guy in a shooting game.  
"Go Brian! Woooo!" She says, laughing. "Where is my claw machines? I am beast at those!"  
"Right next to him."  
"Brb." She sings before going to the Change machine and changing a twenty into coins.  
"You going to game a lot?" Masky asked.  
"Maybe... Here." She says, handing them both tens. "Go nuts."  
"I-I-I don't p-p-play..." Toby said, handing the ten back.  
"Toby, you can come with me then... I will win for you!" She says, running over to the machine. She looks around, before messing with the machine, and snickering. "What do you want?"  
"T-That b-bunny..." Toby said, looking away.  
"Got it." She says, before getting it on the first try. "Here you go, Toby."  
"You are pretty good." Masky said, smiling as he played Donkey Kong.  
"I am awesome. Don't ever doubt it."  
"Maybe."  
"Maybe? After all I have done, I get a maybe?"  
"Fine, yes I won't doubt you."  
"Thank you. For your kindness, have an elephant." She says, tossing him a blue elephant.  
"Thanks." Masky said, smiling before looking over at Hoodie to see a small crowd was around him, a new person facing him.  
"Wow... Go Brian! Kick his ass!"  
"Come on, Gary!! Don't let this lame ass beat you at your game!" A girl said, who was probably Gary's boyfriend.  
"Go Brian! You are the beast!" Hoodie was calm while he played, while Gary was tense and soon, Hoodie had won by a longshot. "Wooooo!" She cheers, smiling wildly.  
"Any more challengers?" Hoodie asked, looking around to see no one stepping forward so he headed over to Victoria.  
"Having fun?" She asks, smiling.  
"It's nice to beat someone."  
"If I had any idea what I was doing, I would have challenge you." She said, laughing. She caught another item, a small pink fluffy puppy, which she gave to a little girl watching her. She giggled and ran off, making Victoria smile.  
"You are way too nice to be like us as a CP... You are more like Slender or Gray Lady..." Masky said, sighing.  
"It's just kids that make me soft. People my age or older...? Different story." She says, grabbing a blue puppy and giving it to Hoodie. "You guys... I already love you guys. You are safe from my rage and protected by it."  
"Y-yeah!" Toby cheered.  
"Do you need money, Hoods?" She asks, catching another toy.  
"I have my own."  
"Alright..." She says, handing the football to a small boy who squealed with joy.  
"C-c-can I t-try?" Toby asked looking at the machine.  
"Yeah. Here you go!" She moves aside, and puts in the coins. Toby moves the crank, catching a toy and he smiled. "A lot easier when the claw is not so loose, right?"  
"Yeah..."  
"I try to 'even the odds'." She says, before looking around and paling. "The clown..."  
"What?" Toby looked behind him.  
In the corner, was Laughing Jack, faking happiness, but his eyes screamed rage. She shivered, and looked at Hoodie.   
"I kinda sorta maybe ruined his kill." She said, nervous.  
"Don't worry..." Hoodie said, glaring back at the clown.  
"I don't know if he knows or not if it's me." She whispers.  
"We don't get along anyhow."  
"So... As long as he doesn't come over, we are fine?" She says, as she goes back to her machine.  
"Yeah. You didn't talk did you?" Masky asked.  
"I don't think he heard me..." She says, winning a rainbow clown stuffie. She frowned, and looked over to LJ before giggling. "Should I throw it at him?"  
"S-S-Sure!" Toby said, giggling.  
"Bombs away..." She says, before arching it into his head. "Score!"  
"Oh great... He's coming over..." Hoodie groaned.  
"Should we run?" She asked, giggling helplessly.   
"Nah."  
"If he asks, I am a normal girl who just happens to be seeing your dad." She says, making Toby giggle.  
"B-b-but you a-a-are."  
"Good job." She says, winking. Even Masky and Hoodie snickered at her.  
"Did you throw this at me?" LJ asked, growling with a smile on his face.  
"Yep." She says bluntly. "You looked like you needed a friend."  
"I'm fine, but I need an apology."  
"I'm sorry I gave you a friend?" She says, raising an eyebrow.  
"For hitting me in the face."  
"I'm sorry I improved your look?"  
"Why you-"  
"Touch her and die, clown." Hoodie said, all of them blocking her.  
"Fine... I'm sorry I didn't aim well. I was aiming for your chest anyway." She says.  
"Why?"  
"So you could get it. The doll is for you." She says, frowning.  
"For me?" He asked, looking at it.  
"Yes. For you. Your welcome." She says, pausing. "Why else would I throw it at you?"  
"To be mean."  
"Nope. I just didn't want to walk over there." She says, blinking.  
"Thank you then.." LJ said, walking away.  
"Your welcome..." She says, smiling as she turns back to her game.  
"You were awesome.... No fear at all!" Masky laughed.  
"I think I have lost my fear..." She says, tilting her head.  
"Of us?"  
"Yeah." She says, before smiling. "I think it has gone into protecting you guys."  
"And we to protect you."  
"My boys... What's the time?" She asks, emptying the machine.  
"1:30."  
"Just a bit longer." She says, moving to the next machine. She rewires the machine again, and begins emptying it the same way. Kids were surrounding her, asking for toys, which she gladly does.  
"You are like the queen of kids."  
"Hee hee! That would be a fun kingdom to rule!"  
"That would be epic...." Masky said.  
"And I ran out of toys on this one too..." She says, after a while. "Is there another one?"  
"No, but where is Toby?" Hoodie asked, looking around.  
"He's over there on the car game."  
"He looks like he is doing good... Wow." She says, walking over.  
"He acts like he isn't good, when in reality he is great." Hoodie said, watching him as Toby was calm, not even ticking as he drove.  
"He is old enough for a driver's license right?" Victoria asks.  
"Yep, but I've tried to teach him how to actually drive but he ticks too much."  
"He seems fine here... Maybe he gets nervous?" She says, before whistling. "Go Toby!"  
"Shh... Don't talk... It only distracts him..." Masky said, Toby in first place.  
"Sorry..." She says, taking a look at her watch to see an hour had past. "You boys stay here... I have a gift to pick up."  
"We'll watch Toby." Hoodie said.  
"Good! I will be right back..." She says, leaving the arcade to head for the bedazzling place. On her way, she passes the jewelry store, to see that the necklace she had seen before was gone. "Darn... Shoulda put it on layaway." She hurries to the store, to wait at the counter.  
"Hello, ma'am. You were the cufflinks right?"   
"Yes I was! Are they ready?"  
"Yes, they are right here." The woman showed her the cufflinks in the box.  
"Beautiful... Thank you so much." She says, taking them.   
"Your welcome.  
"Here. A tip." She hands her a ten, before walking out to meet up with the boys. "Alright! Time to head home..."  
"Aww..." Toby said, in the middle of a lap.  
"You can finish, Toby." She says, smiling.  
"Thank you."  
"Hoodie, Masky, can you help carry bags?" She asked, smiling.  
"Yeah." Hoodie said, picking some up.  
"Thanks..." She says, smiling.  
"No problem." Masky said, picking up the other bags that they didn't get.  
"Are you winning, Tobes?" Victoria asks, smiling.  
"I don't know... I haven't looked at the score..." Toby said.  
"He's beat the top score already." Masky said.  
"Woooo! I got skilled friends!"  
"At video games and killing.." Masky smirked.  
"I suppose you can put it that way... Want to see the gift I got for Slender?" She asks, smiling.  
"Y-Yeah!"  
"Here..." She opens the box, and shows off the cuff links. "The sapphires represent Hoodie, Ruby's are Masky, Emeralds are Toby, Rose Quartz are moi, and the black Onyx is Slender."  
"Amazing..." Masky said, looking at them.  
"Think he will like them? I thought he would like these since he wears a suit all the time."  
"I think he will."  
"Good!" She says, watching Toby. "Is the race almost over, Toby?"  
"Done." He said.  
"Good. What place did you get, if I have to ask?"  
"First." Toby said, like it was a fact that should have been known.  
"Knew it. All three of you boys are so skilled... i wish I was good at games..." She says, chuckling as she walked for the doors out.  
"Nah. Masky is in your boat." Hoodie smirked.  
"Hey! I can kick your ass at Donkey Kong or Pac Man anyday!"  
"Haha! Now now, you both are good."  
"Yeah, be good at the oldies." Hoodie teased.  
"Hey now. The oldies are the shit!" Victoria says, as they get to the car.  
"Yeah! Suck it, Brian!"  
She giggles as she slips into the front seat, holding her gift in her hand.  
"Hey, I can make you walk home!" Hoodie says.  
"Now now boys... We have stuffs to take home. Everyone buckled in?"  
"Yes." Toby said, smiling.  
"Take off then, Hoodie." She says, smiling.  
"Gladly..." Hoodie said, taking off and he drove back to Victoria's house.


	11. Chapter 11

Once they arrived, she gets out and grabs a few bags, her gift in her pocket.  
"Yay! Home!" Masky said, smiling as he runs inside with some bags.  
"Slender? Are you here?" Victoria called out, putting the bags on the counter before starting to put them away.  
"Right here." Slender appearing once more behind her.  
"Help put stuff away?" She says, after getting over the shock. "Then... I have a gift for you."  
"Really?" Slender said, surprised.  
"Yes. One I hope you like. Now! To put stuff away!" She says, putting the bread in the bread box Slender used his tendrils to put away the items before looking at her expectantly. "You are excited, aren't you?"  
"I will not lie, I have never gotten a present except from my proxies."  
"Well... here then." She says, holding out the box. "I really do hope you like it..."  
Slender took the box, opening it and he stared at the cufflinks, not saying anything.  
"The stones represent us. Blue for Hoodie, as he is the wise one. Red for Masky, the fighter. Green for Toby, who is the brave and the friendly one. Pink... well, Rose Quartz are symbols of healing, so I thought that would be me. Black Onyx is your stone, which is used in powerful spells and is a symbol of power in some countries of the world." She says, her voice soft as she tries to explain herself as she began to doubt her choice.  
"It's beautiful."  
"You like it?" She asks, her heart stopping for a moment.  
"It's wonderful and practical... Thank you... I also have a gift for you though."  
"For me?" She asks, surprised. Slender pulled out a slender box, giving it to her. "The box is nice... Let's see what's inside..."   
She opens the box, and her jaw drops. It was the necklace from the mall. "How...?"  
"Toby told me about it, sending me a picture." Slender explained.  
"It's beautiful... I shall wear it now." She says, putting it on right in front of him.  
"You look beautiful..." Slender said, popping in his cufflinks.  
"Come on now..." She says, giggling. "Do you really like your cufflinks?"  
"I love them..."  
"Good... The boys had fun at the mall... We won toys, and got candy... lots and lots of candy." She says, smiling as she plays with the lock.  
"Hoodie is not allowed to have sugar..."  
"It was me and Toby... We got in a little... trouble..." She lets out a giggle at the memory of giving the girl a black eye.  
"What happened?"  
"Oh... We met up with Ashley... She insulted Toby... I gave her a black eye and messed up her outfit... Nothing really."  
"Masky should have dealt with her by now..." Slender mumbled.  
"Then I couldn't have punched her, which, by the way, felt really good." She says, smiling. "He can go do it now, if he wants."  
"I will talk to him when it becomes nightfall."  
"Alright... How was your day?" She asks, smiling.  
"It was nice to get some quiet..." Slender said, sitting down so he could be at eye level with her.  
"Sir, Observer was also at the mall today." Hoodie spoke up, sitting down.  
"Zalgo most likely sent him... Anyone else?" Slender asked.  
"No one, sir."  
"I yanked his ear." Victoria says, making Toby giggle.  
"He also insulted me..." Masky growled.  
"Which I fixed... I made him apologize."   
"I've never heard Observer apologize... He must have been in his glamour..."  
"I yanked his ear until he did." She says, smiling.  
"It was quite humorous, sir." Hoodie said.  
"He poofed away." She said, giggling. "I tried to be nice to him, though."  
"She even invited the nerd to eat with us..." Masky said.  
"He is one of the few creepypastas who choose not to eat."  
"It was sad. I offered to get him food, and he rejects it!" She says, before sitting down beside him and turning on the TV.  
"Heh heh..." Slender chuckled, nodding.  
"At least you are polite." She says, before slowly laying against him and purring as he was comfy.  
"Sir... Do it now..." Hoodie whispered, motioning.  
"You are comfy..." Victoria says, smiling.  
"I would like to ask you something Victoria." Slender said, his proxies making motions for him to go on. "Would you go on a date with me?"  
"A... Date?" She looks up at the male, and smiles. "Sounds interesting. Yeah, I would love to go on a date."  
"Where would you like to go? I will let you pick the place."  
"You are the one who asked... You must have an idea where to take me..." She says, smiling.  
"The cafe... Where we first met in person."  
"Sounds nice... I like it." She says, blushing.  
"It's s-s-s-so cute!" Toby said, squealing.  
"When should we go?"  
"Tonight."  
"I have some ideas for your outfit..." Hoodie says, smiling.  
"C-C-Can I-I help with y-y-yours, m-mom?" Toby asks, excited.  
"Yes you can, Toby." She says nodding.  
"I want to help with Slender's!" Masky volunteered.  
"Looks like we have little helpers..." She says, giggling.  
"Daddy daddy!" Masky said, in a small child's voice.  
"Oh gods..." She laughs, before relaxing again. "Let me know when you want to go."  
"Six."  
"So... In an hour?" She asks, seeing the time fly.  
"We better get ready!" Masky said, grabbing Slender and slender walking them away.  
"Something classy yet casual."  
"So... A black dress?"  
"But s-s-something p-pretty!" Toby said.  
"Hm... I don't know." She says, going to her 'dress' section.  
"Ooh! T-that one!" Toby said, pointing to one. It was a spaghetti strapped black dress with subtle ruffles at the bottom. It ended at her knees.  
"This one...?"  
"Y-yeah!"  
"It's perfect... I haven't worn that in ages..." She says, blushing as she pulled it off the hook. "Leave the closet so I may change!"  
"Sure." Hoodie said, leading Toby out.  
After a few moments, she comes out in the dress, blushing brightly at the change of style.  
"How do I look?"  
"P-pretty!" Toby said.  
"It goes well with the necklace..." She says, turning once.  
"Good, it looks nice on you too." Hoodie said.  
"I don't have many shoes... So these flats will do." She puts on a pair of black flats.  
"You look nice. Slender will be pleased." Hoodie said.  
"Gods... This is the first date I have been on in ages..."  
"Do they have any meat at this cafe?"  
"Yes they do." She says, nodding.  
"G-good."  
"You know for a fact we are going to have to get his regular diet going again." Hoodie said, leaning against a wall.  
"Children?" She asked, quiet.  
"No... He eats any person..." Hoodie said.  
"I would suggest Ashley, but I wouldn't want him to get a stomach ache."  
"He actually said that cruel people taste bitter."  
"Would I be like candy?" She asks, giggling nervously.  
"He wouldn't eat you so we won't know.." Hoodie said.  
She began laughing, a dirty thought coming to mind from that sentence.   
"Oooo! Forgive me!"  
"W-what?" Toby asked.  
"Nothing! Gods... I forgot how my mind works." She says, covering her mouth.  
"Don't do that in front of Toby." Hoodie said, sighing.  
"Sorry sorry..." She says, clearing her throat for a moment before looking in the mirror. Her long, black, slightly curly hair seemed to gleam more in the light than usual. "Should I do anything with my hair...?"  
"I-I-I think i-it looks p-perfect." Toby said, smiling.  
"I think I can honestly say that I will get looks and maybe shut Sam's mouth." She says, giggling.  
"Right now, Masky is trying to make Slender's glamour look... Presentable enough for you."  
"Presentable? He could be wearing a clown costume and I would be happy... Though I do not like clowns."  
"Exactly why he is helping him choose his outfit."  
"I hope my friends don't make a big deal out of this..." She says, chuckling. "What car will we be taking? I don't think a motorcycle will work."  
"He has his own car. Though he rarely uses it."  
"Ah." She says, giggling at the thought of a very tall Slenderman in a small car.  
"He will be in his glamour."   
"I know.... But imagine it."  
"I don't need to."  
"Alright." She says, before slipping on a ring.  
"W-where'd you g-g-get that?"  
"My grandmother gave it to me. Said it would help in protection, and in certain 'spells'. She was a unique character, my grandma." She says, smiling. The ring was two twisted bands of silver and a mysterious blue metal. Ancient markings where inscribed on it.  
"It looks interesting." Hoodie said.  
"Thanks. I always wear it when I want luck."  
"Does it help?"  
"Seems to. It never fails." She says, chuckling.  
"Sometimes you need a little bit of luck."  
"True." She says, before Masky pokes his head in.  
"Slender is waiting for you downstairs."  
"Alright. Do I need any advice? Anything else?"  
"Talk about your art and writing. He likes that."  
"Alright. Let's do this." She says, walking downstairs. She looked to in front of the door, to see Slender in his glamour. He wore a suit like always, but shining brightly on his sleeves were his cufflinks. He had black short hair that was straight, making it seem longer and he had red eyes. "Oh... Wow..." She whispers, enamoured by the man.  
"You look beautiful." He said, holding out his arm for her to take.  
"You look handsome... Then again, you always do." She says, smiling as she takes his arm.  
"Hold on! We need to take pictures here!" Masky said, running downstairs with a camera with Hoodie and Toby behind him.  
"S-say cheese!"  
"Cheese!" She says, giving a cute shy smile. Masky took the picture, Toby taking one, and Hoodie was last. "Are you guys going to ok here? What will you guys have?"  
"P-pizza!" Toby said, smiling.  
"If you want, you can call up my dad. He would love to 'babysit'." She says, smiling.  
"We will be fine... I don't want to risk your mom coming." Hoodie said.  
"Alright. Do you need money?" She asks.  
"We have our own." Masky said.  
"Alright... Since you guys are staying home, you can order a movie or play my video games upstairs. Just be careful, don't open the door unless it's Jess, Kyle, or my dad, and try to do a few chores while we are gone."   
"Kay, kay! We got it now go have fun!"  
"Should I bring my purse?"  
"I'm paying so I don't see the need for it." Slender said.  
"Alright..." She says, nodding. She followed him outside. Outside was a sleek black car that looked cool but affective. "Wow... Very nice, Sebastian."  
"Thank you... I don't use it often though."  
"I know why." She says, chuckling.  
"Care to come in, my dear?" Slender asked, opening the door for her.  
"Y-Yes." She says, blushing as she slid in, him shutting the door. Slender got into the driver's side, smirking as he drove off. "So... How long has it been since you have been on a romantic outing?"  
"Since I met you in the cafe."  
She giggles, and feels the seats, it being soft and fuzzy. "I am a bit nervous..."  
"Don't be... You are a bright young woman who is very independent... Not like other woman your age."  
"Thank you... I am glad to know I am not like other girls." She says, laughing softly.  
"You are better than other females."  
"God..." She says, feeling her face burn at the compliment.  
"What? Is it not true?"  
"I have never been complimented like the way you compliment..." She says, smiling.   
"You should be complemented more often with your talents."  
"Most find my talents dark."  
"I find it interesting and beautiful."  
"I find you interesting..." She says, her voice soft.  
"Really?"  
"Honestly, you are much more interesting than most of my kind."  
"I am not of your kind."  
"That's good... If you were part my kind, you would hate me."  
"Never." Slender said.  
"I'm sure you would..."  
"You doubt me very much in my capabilities."  
"Oh? Do I now?" She asks, smiling as they pull up to the cafe.  
"Yep, you doubt my love for you."  
"I don't... I doubt all people who like to hang out with me... But I doubt you the least."  
"Good, because my sons like you too. Very much."  
"I think they like the thought of a 'complete' family... Toby especially."  
"Toby never had that."  
"I am happy to give it to him... Shall we go in?"  
"Of course." Slender got out and opened her door for her.  
"Thank you... Such a gentleman." She says, sliding out. She takes his arm and they head inside.  
"Hey, Victoria! Finally visiting us?" A waitress said.  
"Hi Tasha... I need a booth for two." She says, smiling softly.  
"On it!" Tasha said, leading them to a booth.  
"I am guessing you want the steak...?" VIctoria says, looking to Sebastian.  
"Yes."  
"Alright." She says, sliding into her side of the booth. "I would like a pepsi, please.  
"I will take some tea." Slender said, drinking that from time to time.  
"Sweet, unsweetened, chamomile, green...?" Tasha asked, looking at Sebastian.  
"Chamomile please." Slender said.  
"Alright.... I will be back with your drinks." Tasha says, winking to Victoria before leaving.  
"She seems nice." Slender said, trying to make conversation.  
"She is the daughter of the owners. She used to take Trig with me." Victoria says, smiling,  
"It's nice she stayed within the business."  
"She loves the cafe..." She says, before noticing. "Looks like we are the talk of the town now." Sam and Tasha were whispering to each other, looking at her dress and him.  
"It indeed looks so... Humans are quite amusing to watch get worked up over petty things."  
"My friends have never seen me so... dressed up." She says, blushing.  
"You should do it more often." Slender said.  
"Do you like it when I 'show off some skin', as my friends say?" She asks, smiling.  
"It's certainly interesting to see you like this... Did Toby help?"  
"Toby and Hoodie..." She says, smiling. Suddenly, a small, heart-shaped, red velvet cake is delivered to their table.   
"This is from all of us, to Mr. Sebastian and Ms. Victoria. She says thank you for dragging out the vampire and getting her to wear a dress." Tasha says, giggling as Victoria turns bright pink.  
"It's not my doing... It was my sons." Slender said.  
"Still, it has been so long since we have seen our beloved Vicky in a dress!" She says, smiling. "So, enjoy our town famous red velvet cake."  
"Thank you for the gesture... I'm sure we will enjoy it." Slender said, smiling at her before looking back to Victoria. Tasha walked away, leaving Victoria bright pink and looking at Slender.  
"I am so sorry... My friends... are very bold, forward, and like to embarrass the crap out of me."  
"It's fine. Would you like some cake?"  
"Thank you..." She says, taking a fork and taking a bite. She made a face that gave Slender the shivers, her face one of bliss and happiness.   
"Like it?"   
"They really did make it good this time..." She purrs, a heavenly look coming to her face.  
"May I try some?" Slender asked.  
"Yeah... Not as good as my cookin' though." She says, smiling as she scooped it up for him. He took a bite, smiling before nodding.  
"Yours is better."  
"But I have to admit... They know how to make a cake." She says, smiling.  
"It is delightful."  
"I think they put a little bit too much sugar in this..." She says, relaxing a lot. "So... How did you get the car?"  
"Bought it." Slender said.  
"For what reason?" She asked, as Tasha brought their drinks. She left them alone, hurrying back to where Sam stood.  
"In case I ever decided I found someone I liked who wasn't like me."  
"Like... me?" She asked, a cute look on her face.  
"Yes."  
"Is it weird I think that's really cute?"  
"Cute?"  
"Attractive." She says, smiling.  
"Better. I am definitely not cute."  
"Actually..." She says, giggling. She sips her pepsi, before smiling bigger. "They gave me an alcoholic pepsi... Very nice."  
"I am not cute." He said, knowing what she was thinking.  
"You, in my opinion, are adorable. To others? Cute may not describe you."  
"I am not adorable."  
"Keep denying it..." She says, smiling. "What am I?"  
"Very beautiful..."  
"If you can't be cute, I can not be beautiful." She says, teasingly.  
"Fine, I'm cute."  
"I got the mighty Sebastian to submit?"   
"Just so you can admit you are beautiful."  
"I am beautiful..." She says shyly, sipping her beverage.  
"Yes, you are."  
"So, if we were to... become more than just what we are... What should I expect?"  
"You should expect some different ideas and conflicting sides."  
"Alright... Anyone who would object?"  
"A couple of Creepypasta who think having a relationship with a mortal is disgusting."  
"Who are...?" She asks, wanting names.  
"Zalgo, Observer, Laughing Jack, and a few others.  
"I think I won over LJ. I gave him a rainbow clown." She says, smiling. "Do you find our relationship... disgusting?"  
"Not at all."  
"What level are we? A couple? Close friends?" She asks, wanting to know how he felt.  
"A couple."  
"I SHIP IT!" Tasha yelled, making Victoria cover her face.  
"YOU TWO ARE MY OTP!"  
"They agree." SLender said, smirking.  
"I see... Well... I feel the same. I... I love you." She says, softly and quietly.  
"I'm glad to hear that. I love you too."  
"Will you still love me when I become one of you?"  
"Of course. You'll become even more interesting."  
"Will you teach me how to be a good CP?"  
"Of course. The Gray Lady will help you most with that."  
"Gray Lady?"  
"A nice Creepypasta, known for helping children and young adults get through a rough patch in their lives."  
"Ah... Sounds nice."  
"We are good friends."  
"KISS HER!"  
"LET'S SEE SOME ACTION!"  
"ENOUGH TALK!"  
"Gods..." She growls, rubbing her head.  
"Do you want me to kill them?" Slender asked, serious.  
"No no... They mean well." She says, giggling.  
"Then let's show them what they want." He said, reaching over and kissing her deeply.  
She froze, before kissing back. Sam gasped, while Tasha whooped. She slowly pulls away, and lets out a sigh of contentment.   
"Best... kiss... ever..."  
"I hoped that wasn't too straightforward.'  
"As I said, best kiss ever." She says, smiling.  
"Good, I'm glad for it."  
"So.. um... What now...?"  
"I take your orders." Tasha says, smiling.  
"Could I have the steak?" Slender asked.  
"Yes sir!"  
"I would like the same." Victoria says, smiling.  
"I'll be back within a couple of minutes! Have fun you two!" Tasha said, leaving.  
"So, I have to ask... What do you use your tendrils for? Lifting bodies?"  
"I do many things from cleaning, helping my proxies, multitasking, and catching my victims or just scaring them."  
"You are very talented..." She says, before she looks past him and groans. "We have company...."  
"Who?" Slender asked, not looking behind him.  
"Mr. Z... and Observer." She says, sighing. "They took a booth from afar."  
"If they bother us, I'll deal with them."  
"Seems they are 'studying' us... Observer has a notebook..." She says, before motioning for Tasha. "Hey... can you send them a... 'friendship' special?"   
"They stalking you hun?" She asks, looking annoyed at the thought.  
"Us both.. They don't seem to like that we are dating."  
"We will send them a very good special of ours... Just for you guys." Tasha says, winking before walking away.  
"What is this 'friendship' special?"  
"Looks like a delicious meal... Filled with hot sauce, too much salt, and spit." She says, smiling. "A personal recipe I taught them..."  
"Sounds delightful."  
"Let's hope they take a bite." She says, giggling.   
"They might... But they barely eat."  
"Here you guys go!" Sam says, giving them their plates.  
"Thanks."  
"Thank you, ma'am."  
"Your welcome!" Sam says, before running off to help with the 'special'.  
"Enjoying it?" Slender asked, taking a bite."  
She takes a bite and moans, smiling happily.   
"Heaven..."  
"It is if I believed in that." Slender said.  
"What do you believe?" She asks, smiling.  
"I believe according to the different stories." Slender said.  
"So... Everything?"   
"I believe God has abandoned us."  
"Alright... Sounds bleak for humanity..."  
"It is... Because the devil hasn't."  
"Wow... Promise you will protect me from the devil?" She asks, batting her eyes.   
"Forever."  
"Aww..." She says, before looking over to see that their 'special' being delivered.  
"Don't stare... it will make them suspicious." Slender said.  
"I'm not staring at them... I am staring at you..."   
"Good. I want to have them be punished."  
"You are hot when you think of revenge..." She says, smiling.  
"At least I'm not cute."  
"That too."  
"No."  
She moves to his side, and lays against him.   
"Am I cute?"  
"In many terms, yes."  
"You are comfy..." She says, taking another bite.  
"Thank you."  
"ACK!"  
"He took a bite." She says, giggling.  
"Hahahahaha!" Slender laughed, not having laughed in awhile.  
"WHAT IS THIS GROTESQUE ABOMINATION??"  
"That was our friendship special, sir. Now, get the fuck out of my cafe and leave my friends alone."  
"Oh... I believe that was what humans say was priceless."  
"I love my girls." Victoria says.  
"YOU ALL WILL PAY FOR THIS BLATANT DISRESPECT!"   
"Eh, go tell someone who cares." Tasha says, rolling her eyes before walking over to Sebastian. "We put holy water in his meal. We can tell when a demon is among us, Victoria. You better take good care of my girl, Sebastian."   
"Of course."  
"Alright! Well, let us know if we can help you two love birds with anything!" She says, walking away.  
"Did I mention that Tasha and her family is Wiccan?" She says, chuckling.  
"No, but I could feel it."  
"Best people ever..." She says, eating her food. Slender did the same, smiling.


	12. Chapter 12

Soon, they had finished eating, and had spent hours talking with each other, learning more and more about each other, before leaving the cafe.  
"You enjoy our date?"  
"It was amazing..." She says, smiling. She looks up to see the moon high in the sky, with all the stars glistening down on them.  
"You look beautiful in the light of the stars."  
"Gods... Keep this up, and I swear, I will melt."  
"Is that bad?"  
"I do not know... I have never melted like this before."  
"You should... It's nice to relax."  
"Very nice..." She says, kissing his cheek.  
"Ready to go home?"  
"I suppose..."  
"Come on... Let's go check on our boys."  
"Alright. Let's hope they didn't start any fires or such." She says, getting into the car.  
"I doubt it... At least, not at your house."  
"So... If there is news of a fire at my neighbors?"  
"Nope."  
"Heh..." She says, yawning. Slender parked in her driveway, smiling big. She curled in the seat, debating getting out.  
"H-hey! Y-y-you're back!" Toby said, smiling.  
She climbs out, and smiles.  
"Hey Toby. Did you guys have a quiet evening?"  
"Yes" Hoodie said, walking out.  
"Good... I am going to go put some pajamas on... Tonight wore me out." She says, smiling before heading inside.  
"How was your date, sir?"  
"I believe the term Toby would use is amazing."  
"Really?" Toby asked, excited.  
"What base did you get too?" Masky asked, sounding amused.  
"I kissed her."  
"You kissed her? Wow...."   
"I have talents."  
"I-Is sh-she g-going to be a c-c-creepypasta? D-D-Do you s-sense it? I-Is she ch-changing?" Toby asked, bouncing.  
"She is getting the characteristics... But I need to make her story before she can change."  
"What characteristics?" Hoodie asked, curious.  
"A little more evil than when I met her. Her body is slowly shifting as I noticed her eyes changed for a second."  
"Should we be worried? Some of the others went through painful transformations..."   
"I don't think so... She seems to be going through it painlessly."  
"You didn't have any issues did you? I heard from Ben that he saw Zalgo and Observer in the area..." Masky says, smiling.  
"She gave them a horrible meal. It made Zalgo furious which was very humorous."  
"Wow... I think I could get used to her being our mom." Masky says, laughing.  
"Indeed."  
"Guys, come inside. It's nearly bedtime." Victoria says, wearing a small purple nightgown that ended above her knee.  
"Aww..."  
"Come on now..." She says, smiling as she notices Sebastian's gaze.  
"You heard her... Get on inside." The proxies went on inside, frowning and groaning except for Hoodie.  
"Slender... A scary movie is on... Want to come protect me from the boogieman?" She asks, smiling.  
"Of course." Slender said, transforming back to himself once he was inside. Victoria moved to the couch, and Slender followed, sitting down. Victoria sat beside him, and Slender smiled as she covered them both in a blanket.  
"You are very motherly to my boys. I like that."  
"Well... I like them... and I love you." She says, taking his hand.  
"I love you too and I can see they feel the same."  
"Hmmm..." She lays against him, purring like a kitten. "I love my new family..."  
"I like my family.. Especially the new addition to it."  
"You are too sweet to be evil..." She says, smiling as she feels his suit.  
"I'm terrifying."  
"Uh huh... Sure..." She says, giggling.  
"I am... You know how many humans I've killed?"  
"Thousands..."   
"Yes, I'm terrifying."  
"Terrifyingly cute."  
"I'm not cute."  
"Hoodie, look at Slender. Isn't he in some weird way cute?"  
"I'm not at liberty to answer that."  
"What is that?" She yelped, feeling move against her arm.  
"That is one of his tendrils." Masky snickered.  
"Gods... That did scare me..." She says, blushing.  
"We'd better go..." Hoodie said, dragging Masky and Toby out of the room.  
"Good night boys!" She says, before giggling. "That tickles!"  
"N-night!" Toby said, Slender letting his tendrils wander around her.  
"Slenderrrr....! Hee hee! Stahp!" She says, the sensation of the tendrils ticklish.  
"They have a mind of their own."  
"Nooo! Not my belly!" She says, laughing.  
"I can't help you here."  
"Oooooo..." She purrs as they massaged her back.  
"See? They can be helpful sometimes."  
"Hmm... They are quite skilled...."   
"They can be."  
"Slender..." She murmurs, feeling her eyelids fall.  
"Sleep. I will protect you..."  
"My hero..." She purrs, before falling into a deep sleep.  
"I see you have began to grow a heart, Slender..."  
"Don't you have something better to do?" Slender asked, holding her close.   
"Oh, I have planned to give your beloved nightmares, for poisoning me earlier."  
"You do and I will seriously harm you."  
"I would like to see you try, Slenderman."  
"She didn't poison you by the way... It wouldn't have killed you and you know that."  
"She told those witches to give me a horrid meal. She shall pay."  
"So now you are getting bent out of shape over a bad meal?" Slender asked, slightly amused.  
"She is to be one of us. She should learn respect for your superiors... even if she is dating one."  
"She respects me... But she doesn't know you."  
"Such respect! Calling you cute? Laying on you like a pillow? And dressing so indecently!" Zalgo says, smirking as a leg fell from a blanket.  
"Maybe I like it." Slender said.  
"Yes, everyone in the Creepypasta world now knows of your favorite pawn. Rake says after he gets done with his mission, he plans to... introduce himself."  
"He can... With me present..."  
"He wants to see the possible new member of the family. I see that your... 'boys' have adapted quite well."  
Victoria made a face in her sleep, before clutching Slender's coat.  
"MY boys are happy to have a female figure in their lives again."  
"Ah yes... After you and Lady split up, they never really liked any others."  
"Don't bring that up."  
"She doesn't know she isn't your first toy?"  
"She never asked."  
"Maybe someone should tell her..."  
"I have no qualms about it. We left on good terms, though we disagreed on many things."  
"Does she care that you eat her kind?"  
"She doesn't mention that it bothers her."  
"She is dreaming about you..." Zalgo purrs, smirking wildly as she lets out a little cry in fear.  
"What are you doing?" Slender growled, his tendrils drifting in anger.  
"Nothing, Slender... Her dreams are so sensitive..."  
"I know you are doing something!"  
"I am... not doing anything..." He says, before fading into smoke and entering her form.  
"NO!" He roared, quickly connecting their minds.


	13. Chapter 13

He found himself in a small home, where a little girl was hiding in the corner, shivering. She looked like a smaller version of Victoria, only her hair was a reddish brown. She held a small notebook, holding it close to her chest.  
"Victoria?" Slender assumed.  
She sniffles, a red mark against her cheek.   
"Y-Yes Slendy...?" She says, looking up with tear filled eyes.  
"Are you alright?" He asked.  
"Mommy got mad at me again..." She says, letting out a sob. "Said I was a freak... a failure..."  
"But you aren't... You are going to grow up and do great things... Make people happy."  
"I am nothing..." She whispers, holding her book.  
"Such a depressed little girl..." Zalgo purrs, enjoying the feelings swirling the child.  
"Shush, Zalgo. She will grow up and make friends. She will make my proxies happy."  
"She knows you... How?"   
"Slendy... Promise me you won't let her kill me..."  
"I promise."  
"YOUNG LADY GET IN HERE NOW!"  
She quivers, and starts crying again, scared.  
"She will not harm you while I am here... Not anymore."  
"VICTORIA!"  
"C-C-Coming mom..." She whimpers, before getting up and walking to the kitchen. Slender followed, not knowing what was going to happen but he knew he had to protect her. There was Katherine, with a butcher's knife. Victoria was thrown onto the table, screaming.  
"You will PAY for being such a DISGRACE!" Slender threw Katherine against the wall, his mouth ripping open and his tendrils were wiggling in excitement.  
"YOU SHALL NOT HARM MY VICTORIA!!!" Slender screeched.  
At that, the dreamscape began to change, to a large room full of doors, and in the middle of the room, in her 'goddess' dress, was Victoria, groaning.  
"Ah... What...?" She says, before slowly laying up. "Slender...?"  
"Are you alright?"  
"I... I am fine... I think." She says, being picked up by the being. "You... saved me."  
"I will not allow any harm to come for you if I can help it."  
"Thank you... It was... A bad memory." She says, shivering.  
"Always the hero, Slenderman..." Zalgo says, the floor around him black and dark.  
"I have my moments."  
"What are you doing in my domain, Zalgo?" She growls, the windchimes around the room swirling.  
"Well, it seems like you tried to poison me earlier."  
"I didn't. My friends did." She says, smiling. "Now, begone Demon. This is MY realm."  
"Your realm? I highly doubt it."  
"Either leave, or be ignored." She says, growling.  
"I will just observe then."  
"Hmph... Slender... how did you get here?" She asks, curious.  
"I connected our mind after Zalgo did, I hope I wasn't being presumptuous."  
"You are fine. You can enter my mind any day." She says, winking. "Welcome to the Room Of Dreams."  
"Very lovely place."  
"It's where I can choose a door, and enter anyone's dream." She says, smiling. "Want to do it with me?"  
"I would be honored."  
"Pick a door..."  
"That one." Slender said, pointing to behind her.  
"Come with me..." She says, smiling as she walked through. Slender followed her, looking around while taking mental notes. It when dark, until they came into an alleyway. Masky was beating the life out of a man. "One of our boys has snuck out..."  
"I told him to wait on this man..." Slender growled.  
"Shall we scare him a bit?" She asks, smiling.  
"Teach him a lesson."  
"I will..." She says, before writing appears on the wall.  
"You are in so much trouble"  
"The fuck?" Masky said, dropping the unconscious man and staring at it before realization came to him. "DAMN IT!"  
"Mwahahahahaha..."  
The body floated to the top of a building, and a bunch of garbage started floating.  
"How should we screw with him?"  
"Throw some garbage at him."  
Banana peels began to fly at him, along with rotten food. Victoria giggles wildly at the sight.  
"Fuck fuck fuck!" Masky said, as he was pelted and he ran away.  
"You should have stayed home, Masky."  
"God Damn IT!"   
"Mommy and daddy know you are gone..."  
"The fuck? Victoria? I swear if it's you!!"  
"What will you do if I am this Victoria?"  
"I will go back to the mansion alone!"   
"Just get home, Masky. Slender is going to talk to you."  
"Fucking Fine!" Masky growled, heading in that direction.  
"I love you!"  
"Yeah yeah..."  
"I think he learned his lesson. And he knows I'm going to deal with him later."  
"Don't be too harsh with him... I did humiliate him. Want to finish the man off?"  
"I'll get him later... I want him to suffer a bit longer."  
"Alright..." She says, them ending up back at the Room Of Dreams.  
"Would you like to visit anyone else?"  
"I have no clue where to go next... Anyone you would like to see?"  
"Not particularly.."  
"Hm... This door." She says, smiling.  
"Let's go."  
She walks through, to see a young man with long unkempt black hair and white skin hunting down a young female.  
"Jeffery... One of my group that doesn't like to listen to me..."  
"Let's punish him a little... Shall we steal his knife?" She says, taking Slender's hand.  
"That will irritate him..."  
"Good." She says, Jeff's knife being ripped from him.  
"The fuck?" Jeff said, looking around.  
"Jeff and Masky are so much alike, though they'd never admit it."  
"Hee hee... Should we tease him a little?" She says, making the knife hover just above his reach.  
"Teach him a lesson."  
"What should I do? Violence?"  
"Make his victim get away."  
She uses her powers to heal the wounds on her legs, and she slams a trash can against Jeff, making the girl scream and run.   
"Like that?"  
"Perfect... He has done the same to me."  
"The fuck is going on?!"  
"You will pay for your sins, Jeffrey..."  
"Fuck you!"  
"You will lose your favorite knife now..."  
"Fuck no! Give it back you bastard!"  
"...No." She giggles, and makes it seem as the knife was going to fly away.  
"Come on! Fucking please!"  
"What would you do for it to come back...?"  
"Damn it! Anything except something embarrassing."  
"What should we make him do?"  
"He has to sing. He hates it and refuses to do anything compared to it because he gets extremely self conscious and scared."  
"You must sing Pokerface, by Lady Gaga."  
"What?! Why?"  
"Looks like your knife is coming with me..."  
"Fucking fine!" Jeff said, his eyes showing shyness as he didn't know how to start.  
"Do you need a beat?"  
"... Yes."  
She starts banging on trash cans, giggling as Slender held in his chuckles. Jeff started to sing, stopping sometimes in mid sentence as he forgot words from being nervous.  
"Very humorous..."  
"I think we should record this... And if he asks... DreamCatcher committed the crime." She says, her laughter turning darker.  
"You amaze me..."  
"I hope I do. It wouldn't be fun to fall for a boring person." She says, smiling slight to reveal small fangs.  
"I only fall for interesting ones... Though it's been many years since I have fallen for a mortal turning into a Creepypasta."   
"How many have you fallen for?"  
"One."  
"One other or just one?"  
"One other."  
"She still around?  
"Yes."  
"I see..." She says, before noticing Jeff was done singing.  
"Can I have my fucking knife back please?" Jeff asked, his face a light pink.  
"Yes Jeffrey, you can. Must I say, you have a lovely singing voice." She makes the knife come back down, and giggles as the edges of her vision shimmer, a sign she was waking up.  
"Our connection is breaking... I must go..." Slender said, starting to disappear from her sight.  
"See you in the sunrise..." She says, before her vision went black.


	14. Chapter 14

She woke up in Slender's arms, her head on his chest. She smiled as she yawned, before chuckling, remembering what happened.  
"Did you sleep good?"  
"I did with you there..."  
"Good, I enjoy my time with you."  
"Thank you... for saving me from that memory." She says, laying her head back down.  
"It's nothing..."  
"Once I get dressed... I will show you why I hate my mother." She says, smiling as she gets up. She heads upstairs, and comes back down after a few moments, in a pair of black jeans and v neck, dark blue tank top.  
"I'm listening."  
She lifts up her shirt slightly, revealing a long scar on her stomach. "My mom was a raging alcoholic back then... And was a paranoid drunk as well."  
"Am I allowed to hurt her?" Slender asked, feeling anger well up inside him.  
"I already told you to go ahead... She thought a demon was beneath my skin, making me the freak I am... She only stopped when my brother knocked her out."  
"A demon? Highly unlikely, but I will make sure she pays for everything. You are not a freak, you are beautiful and normal to me. Your scars just show that you have been through life, and i wish I could have protected you.""  
"You were there this time. You helped me in my dreams." She says, hugging him.  
"I will always be there to protect you... As long as you don't leave me and my boys..."  
"I won't leave. I love you guys too much."  
"Even with my... Hunger?"  
"I don't care. No one is perfect. I sure ain't."  
"Ain't isn't a word." Slender chuckled, holding her close before Masky came walking in the door smelling like trash. Before they could say anything he held up a hand.  
"We can talk later. I'm taking a bath. And I hate you both." Masky growled, heading upstairs.  
"I love you Masky!" She calls out, laughing softly. "And ain't is so a word..."   
"The sentence you should use is 'I'm sure not'."  
"I ain't going to use yer fancy fancy language." She says, taking a southern tone before laughing.  
"Humans are interesting... Especially a changing one."  
"When should I be done changing...?" She asked, taking a quieter tone.  
"Within a few days. Maybe less. The longest one I've heard of took a week."  
"Alright... This shouldn't be too much longer then."  
"Your story is almost done... I've been working on it and since I have new information I can edit some things."  
"Thank you. Now that you have seen how I work, you can write it properly." She says, smiling.  
"It will be perfect, like every story."  
"I will trust you to that."  
"If you would like, you could read it before I send it."  
"Hmm... I will read it afterwards." She says, nodding. "I trust you."  
"Thank you..."  
"Think nothing of it." She says, before heading for the kitchen. "Are you going out for breakfast or shall I make you some food?"  
"I'll make the food."  
"You? I am excited." She says, sitting at the kitchen table.  
"What would you like?"  
"Hmm... I would like eggs... with bacon... and cheese."  
"You want it all mixed up?"  
"The eggs and cheese, yes. Bacon? No." She says, smiling.  
"Go wake up my boys... Breakfast will be done in twenty." Slender said, getting out the ingredients.  
"Rogar." She says, walking upstairs. She looks in her room, to see Hoodie, for once without his mask and hood up, asleep, and she smiles. She walks over, and gently moves his hair out of his face. "Hoodie... Time to get up."  
"Wha..?" He said, opening his eyes, showing a cuteness that she had thought only Toby could do.  
"Good morning, Hoodie. Slender is downstairs making us a good breakfast... I will give you a few minutes to get dressed and such. I have a few male items in the dresser there." She says, smiling softly as she plays with his hair for a moment more before getting up. She heads for the door, ready to get Toby up.  
"Love you, mom..." Hoodie mumbled, tired.  
"Love you too, Hoodie. See you in a few moments." She says, smiling proudly as she leaves. She goes to the guest room next door, and goes inside, giggling at the scene. Toby was cradling a teddy bear she had left in there, looking about four rather than the teenager he was. She walked over, and smiled. "Toby... Toby, it's time to get up, kiddo."   
"No..." Toby whined, curling in on himself.  
"I know, I love to sleep in too... Slender is making cheesy eggs with bacon... and I have a new dream to talk about..." She says, smiling.  
"Ok... I'll be up soon, momma..."  
"Alright... if you aren't down in at most 15 minutes... I will come up and tickle you until you scream." She says, giggling.  
"No..." Toby groaned, but he giggled a little.  
"See you in a bit, kiddo." She says, ruffling his hair before leaving the room. She slides down the stair rail, and lands perfectly at the bottom, before going into the kitchen. "I can get used to being called momma."  
"Did Toby call you that?"  
"Yep... and Hoodie called me mom."   
"He did?" Slender sounded surprised.  
"Yep. Now, to get the last one to surrender to my authority." She says, smiling.  
"You are going to have to do something really special to get him to do that. The only time he called me dad was when he got intoxicated."  
"He told me he loved me..." She says, smiling. "It was the best feeling in the world... Other than being with you."  
"He doesn't like to show feelings very often... It's strange to hear him say that."  
"He was tired... I must have caught him at a good moment." She says, playing it off so he wouldn't be embarrassed when he got up.  
"He never lies unless he needs to... He won't regret saying it when he knows it's true."  
"I see. Toby was holding a teddy bear of mine. It was friggin cute!"  
"Toby likes to cuddle whenever he feels lonely..."  
"He can keep it. He is too cute. Do you think Masky will forgive me?"  
"He will in time... He may not admit it but he likes you."  
"Slender... I wanted to kill that girl... The one Jeffrey was hunting." She says, quietly.  
"It's only natural you would want to. Your urges to kill will grow, but it is up to you to make that choice."  
"Will it change me?" She asks, looking up at him. "Killing, I mean."  
"The more you kill, the more easier it becomes and you will want to kill more."  
"So... use sparingly."  
"Yes."  
"Got it." She says, nodding. At that moment, two groggy and messed up haired proxies came downstairs, both rubbing their eyes. "Morning boys."   
"Morning..." Toby said, sitting down and laying his head on the table.  
"Do you guys drink coffee?"  
"Not allowed to. Gives Toby and Masky the jitters and I don't like it.  
"I see. Want some caffeine?" She asked, smiling. "I have Pepsi, Dr. Pepper, Sprite, Orange soda, Root beer..."  
"Root b-beer!" Toby said, smiling.  
"Alright... Hoodie? I also have sweet tea and lemonade..." She says, getting up to the fridge.  
"Water please..."  
"Alright." She says, giving him a water bottle and Toby a root beer.  
"Hey." Masky said, coming downstairs with wet hair and his mask on.  
"Hey. Sorry for last night, Masky. I slept, and Slender was there, he chose the door, and it happened to be you." She says, giggling.  
"You didn't have to fucking do that though." Masky said, pissed off and he took a chair, dragging it as far away from her and Slender as possible.  
'We still have to talk about you disobeying my orders."  
"You should have told us you were going out. What if you have gotten hurt and didn't return? You know how worried I would have been? Let alone Slender?"  
"Why do you fucking care?"   
"Because you are my kids now, and I care about my family!"  
"You aren't my mom!" Masky said, storming out of the living room and out of the house.  
She froze, and sat down, the words for some reason stinging her very heart. She shook her head, and took a few deep breaths, before looking up at them.   
"Heh..."  
"He is just angry right now. He says things he doesn't mean. He cares for you deeply. I'll go talk to him after breakfast."  
"I know, just... I didn't expect it to hurt so much." She says, letting out a couple of chuckles.  
"He's a jerk who doesn't think of others feelings when he is angry. Once he realizes what he said, he'll go hide to cry. Trust me. This has happened many times." Hoodie said,  
"I'm fine, really..." She says, before wiping her eyes. "I need a soda..."  
"What k-kind?" Toby asked, getting up.  
"I will get it..." She says, smiling. She walks over and grabs a Dr. Pepper, before downing it.  
"So, you drink soda when you are sad?" Hoodie guessed.  
"Oh yeah... Ice cream and soda. My best friends." She says, chuckling as she grabs another can. "How can anyone be sad with sugar and caffeine rushing through you?"  
"H-Hoodie can't d-d-do t-that! H-h-he g-g-gets too excitable." Toby giggled, Hoodie giving him a look.  
"Remind me to bring a camera if he ever drinks soda."  
"You don't want to see me like that. I become a child."  
"You should act like a child. You aren't that old lookin'."  
"I'm 19."  
"So? I am 21, and I act like a 4 year old sometimes. You should see me when I get... intoxicated." She says, giggling.  
"Y-y-you should s-s-see M-Masky drunk!" Toby laughed.  
"No one wants to see him drunk."  
"Is he a mean drunk?"  
"He's the equivalent of me with sugar."  
"So... I need to get him drunk to make him a child? Wait a minute, how old is he?"  
"18."  
"He is too young to drink!"  
"Tell him that."   
"It's a habit he picked up before he met me... It's been hard to try to cut him off."  
"He will not drink under my roof. I have all my alcohol in my basement, which is forbidden anyway."  
"He's probably out drinking right now." Hoodie said, drinking his water.  
"Here is your plates. I am off to find Masky." Slender said, disappearing.  
"Beat him if he is drinking in here!" She yells, before taking the plates and finishing breakfast. "Here you are, boys. Eat up."  
"W-W-Will Masky be a-a-alright?"  
"I hope so, Toby." She says, before telling them both her adventures last night.  
"Wow..." Hoodie said, whistling.  
"So, I have more power than I thought."  
"Yes, though you really irked Masky."  
"Slender told me too." She says, laughing.  
"Slender doesn't have the heart to punish us himself unless we do something really bad." Hoodie said.  
"Well... I don't. All he has to do is say the word, and Nightmare Mother I become."  
"L-Let's just e-e-e-eat..."  
"Yes. Eat up boys. Do you guys have any plans for today?"  
"Merow!" Midnight jumped on the table, and Victoria chuckled.   
"Where have you been, Midnight?"   
"Mew!"  
"C-c-c-cute!" Toby said, petting the cat.  
"Meorw! Meow meow Merw!" Midnight says, licking Toby's face lovingly.  
"She likes you!"  
"Nice cat."  
"Thank you." She says, smiling. "Now, any plans?"  
"Toby has a solo mission he needs to do." Hoodie said, giving Toby a look and Toby smiled, nodding.  
"Alright. Do you need anything?" She asks, petting Midnight.  
"No... I-I can do i-i-it fine."  
"Alright. You let me know if I can help with anything." She says, nodding before taking a bite of her food. Toby and Hoodie start to eat, both keep glancing at the door. She did the same, waiting for an explosion of some sort. It was about an hour before Slender walked through the door, holding a crying Masky.  
"Told you." Hoodie said.  
"I see it." She says quietly, looking down and continue eating.  
"You have something to say to her, Masky?" Slender asked him, Masky looking up her hesitantly.  
"I'm sorry..." Masky said, sniffling.  
"Apology accepted. Come and eat, Tim." She says, nodding. Slender carried him to the kitchen, putting him down and Masky immediately hugged her. He didn't let go for a minute before sitting down, starting to eat a little but he mostly picked at his food. She smiles, and looks at Tim. "Tim, how about today, if you aren't doing anything, you hang out with me?"  
"Sure... If you would want to..." He said, Slender patting him on the shoulder.  
"I always want to hang out with my boys."  
"Why do you care? I know you think of me as one of your boys but why?" Masky asked, looking up through his mask.  
"You are family now, and unless you are my mother, I will never give up on family." She says, taking his hand. "Not to mention you are my friend, a fellow human being, and you deserve someone who won't leave you. You have two now, Slender, and me."  
"I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier... I was just irritated," Masky mumbled, looking between Hoodie and Toby and they both nodded. "You are like a mom to me... I just never had one that cared."  
"I understand, Masky. Trust me, I do." She says, nodding. "Now, let's move past this, and have a nice day."  
"Doesn't Toby have a solo mission?" Masky said, Toby nodding proudly.  
"You will do perfectly, kiddo."  
"You will perform exceptionally as always."  
"Do I want to know what he is doing or...?"  
"It's a-a-a-a s-s-secret!" Toby said, smiling.  
"Alright. I don't question it then." She says, chuckling.  
"Good, it might affect your mental health.." Hoodie said, smiling at his joke.  
"I am already crazy, if that's what you mean."  
"Trust me, you are the sanest one here. Other than Slender of course." Masky said.  
"Thanks." She says, chuckling.  
"It's not a compliment, it's the truth." Hoodie said.  
"Heh... Alright."  
"I b-b-better get g-g-going." Toby said, putting his plate in the sink before heading upstairs to get ready.  
She watches as he leaves, smiling softly. She yawns and stretches, showing of her belly, her long, pale scar shown to Hoodie and Masky, before starting to eat again.  
"What the fuck?" Masky said, pointing to it.  
"Ancient history..." She says, sighing.  
"What ha--" Masky asked, stopping as Hoodie made a motion for him to be quiet.  
"Slender plans to do something about it. I am fine, Masky. If you really want to know, just say. I am not afraid to tell." She says, nodding.  
"Nah. It's ancient history, right?"  
"Yeah..." She says, nodding. She looked down at her food, before sighing.   
"Sorry for bringing it up..." Masky said, Toby walking downstairs with his gear on and his hatchet in his hand.  
"It's fine, Masky. Just... There are reasons why I hate, and fear, my mother." She says, before looking at Toby. "You look amazing, Toby. Be safe on your mission, alright?"   
"I w-w-will!" Toby said.  
"Now, you know how to be safe right? You will be fine?" She asked, protective over 'her' youngest.  
"He's done this before." Hoodie said.  
"Of course, he's always come back with some injury." Masky said.  
"What??" She says, frowning. "What kind of injuries??"  
"A black eye to a sprained ankle. One time he almost got his nose broken and-" Masky was once again motioned to shut up.  
"WHAT?" She says, before running and hugging her Toby. "Nooooooooooooo..."  
"I-I-I'll b-b-be fine..."  
"Noooooooo... No broken noses, no sprained ankle, no black eyes..." She says, frowning. "Promise me that you will be safe!"  
"It's always dangerous with these solo missions. Me and Masky have gotten hurt plenty of times," Hoodie said.  
"Does not help." She says, before sighing and letting him go. "Be safe."  
"I-I-I will."  
"You do know that if they are in serious trouble I can sense it and I will be there, right?"  
"I know... Motherhood SUCKS." She yells, sitting down.   
"B-bye, m-mom!" Toby said,   
"Bye Toby! Be safe! Text me if you need anything!" Toby was gone in an instant and Hoodie sighed. "I dread the day I have my own child..." She says, sighing. "  
"Days like this make me glad I'm gay so I won't have the risk of getting a girl pregnant." Masky said, leaning back.  
"The more you know." She says, giggling before looking him over.   
"What are you looking?"  
"I see no rainbows." She says, making Hoodie laugh.  
"Fuck Rainbows."  
"I personally love rainbows, so I resent that comment." She says, smiling.  
"Fuck them and all that they stand for." Maksy said.  
"What do they stand for? They are RAINBOWS!"  
"They stand for equality and Masky just hates it because he hates everything." Hoodie said.  
"Wow. So... If you hate everything... You hate hamburgers?" She asks, making Hoodie crack up again. "Parties? Ranch Dip?"  
"I just hate people."  
"You hate me?"  
"Except us of course." Hoodie said.  
"You hate Jessica and Kyle?"  
"I don't know them so yes,"  
"They were the people who were over after my parents left? Jessica fixed my arm?"  
"Still don't know them personally."  
"Alright... Did you hate Grandpa?"  
"Nah. He seemed like a nice guy."  
"He was never around when I was younger, but glad to see he has mellowed out with age." She says, nodding.  
"Mellow Yellow."  
"I like that soda."  
"I do too."  
"So, Masky, do you want to go somewhere or stay home? You choose what we do today."  
"Let's go out. I want to see a movie." Masky said, Slender starting to chuckle.  
"Alright... What do you guys want to see...? I personally want to see Terror Eyes." She says, giggling.  
"He wants to see the Good Dinosaur." Hoodie said, teasing Masky.  
"What do you want to see, Hoodie? And you Slender?"  
"I'm up for Terror Eyes."  
"Anything."  
"Alright... So Masky, you want to see the Good Dino?" She asks, looking to him.  
"I can watch Terror Eyes..."  
"No. You choose." She says, smiling.  
"Nah, it's fine."  
"Masky. This is your day." She says, giving him a look.  
"It's not my birthday."  
"But I said today would be our day. So... I want you happy."  
"I'm in the mood for something scary anyway."  
"Alright. Everyone get ready. We go in 10. The next movie will be on in 30 minutes!"  
"We can just slender walk there." Hoodie offered.  
"Alright.." She says, looking down. "Let me grab my jacket."   
"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah... Just... Got a sudden chill." She says, laughing as she grabbed her jacket. She puts it on, and zips up.  
"Why?"  
"I don't know... Just a chill." She says, shrugging. "Slender? Shall you take me, since I cannot do your walk?"  
"Yes. Though I do recommend you close your eyes."  
"Why?"  
"It makes you dizzy the first few times and we don't want you to puke."  
"Alright..." She says, taking his hand and closing her eyes. Swirling went around her and they were at the back of the Movie Theater in a second. "Wow..."  
"Hey." Masky said, both him and Hoodie appearing.  
"That was... amazing. I just might beg to be a proxy so I could do that..." She says, breathlessly. "So... Shall we head inside?"  
"Yep." Masky said, smiling.  
"Tim, Brian, run and grab us tickets and seats. Sebastian and I will grab food."  
"On it!" Masky said, grabbing Hoodie's hand and they ran for the door.  
"They so adorable..." She says, giggling.  
"They are."  
"Shall we catch up to them?"  
"Of course." Slender said, switching to his glamour before coming with her to the front.  
"Our boys just ran through here. They bought four tickets, right?" She says, the woman nodding and waving them through. She goes to the food counter, and buys two large popcorns, and three drinks. Slender suddenly picks up two packs of candy, one cookie dough and the other reese's.  
"These are their favorites." Slender said, smiling.  
"Get another Reese's for mee!" She says. smiling.  
"Here." He said.  
"Thank you." She says, before paying. They head inside, and look for Masky and Hoodie. Slender points to the two boys and they wave, being in the middle. She goes over and sits down, Slender beside her.  
"Food?" Masky whispered.  
"Here you guys go." She gives them the popcorns to Hoodie and Masky.  
"Yes!" Masky whispered, cheering silently.  
"We also got you cookie dough bits and reeses."  
"Reeses for me." Masky said, Hoodie grabbing the cookie dough bits.  
"You comfortable, Sebastian?"  
"Yes."  
"Good..." She says, laying her head on his shoulder.  
"Looks like not many people want to see it." Hoodie said, looking around.  
"Good... Me and Slender can make out in the back without being disturbed." She says, chuckling as she didn't know if she was joking or not.  
"Slender doesn't kiss. He's a lip virgin." Masky said, snickering until he got smacked by Hoodie.  
"He kissed me at the cafe..."  
"What? And you didn't tell me?!" Masky said, now looking at him with interest.  
"He was proving a point to the waitress."  
"Like what?"  
"Nothing." She says, an arm being around her. She looks to see it was Sebastian, with a mischievous look in his eyes.  
"You know, we've never seen him like this."  
"Really...?"  
"Yep.You're special."  
"Lucky me."  
"Indeed." Slender said, holding her close.  
"Don't poke me..." She says, giggling.  
"What will you do if I did?"  
"I will be forced to poke you back..."  
"Don't."  
"Then don't poke me." She says, laughing as he looked into her eyes.  
"Poke." He said, doing what he said.  
"Eee!" She squealed, before smirking and poking his nose. "Boop."  
"What?" Slender was not expecting that and he looked confused.  
"I poked your nose, since you poked me." She says, before kissing his nose. "Better?"  
"Yes."  
"You both are like ew." Masky said, groaning.  
"You are lucky we don't act like Jessica's parents..."  
"What do they act like?" Hoodie asked.  
"They make out in front of us and are not afraid to make very suggestive jokes."  
"If you do that, I'm leaving." Hoodie said, Slender nodding.  
"Darn..." She murmured quietly, blushing at the thought of him telling her a dirty joke.  
"That actually would be kind of funny." Masky giggled.  
"I do too..."   
"I know some jokes." Masky said.  
"Say it and I'm leaving."   
"Foiled again." Victoria says, laughing softly as the lights dimmed.  
"Shh..."  
"Save me from the monsters..." She purrs, laying against him.  
"Ew..." Masky whispered to them.  
"Shhh..." The movie went smoothly and it wasn't that scary to many of them except Masky and Hoodie who jumped whenever a scare happened while Victoria only held onto Slender who of which didn't even move. She smiles when the movie is over, and walks out with her family. "So, what did you all think?"  
"Good." Hoodie said simply.  
"Scary at times."  
"Sebastian?"  
"It's interesting to see what scares human's so."  
"Everything can be feared by the human race, Seb." She says, chuckling.  
"Even a butterfly?" Hoodie asked, amused.  
"It's called lepidopterophobia." She says instinctively.  
"How do you know that?" Masky asked.  
"I... I do not know." She says, blushing.  
"It's a part of your transformation, you will know certain things you didn't before."  
"So I learned the word for the fear of butterflies? That was... lame." She says, laughing.  
"Maybe your knowledge is fears?"  
"I do love to scare people... Especially with my art."  
"Maybe in dreams you can show their deaths instead of writing." Slender offered.  
"I will have to test that theory tonight... Will you be joining me again?" She asks, smiling.  
"Of course. Your dreamworld is interesting."  
"I like it when you are there... so many ideas, and less lonesome."  
"Too sweet..."  
"Besides, I think you empower me in some way."  
"Maybe your powers connect while your minds are conjoined." Hoodie said.  
"We are one powerful couple." She says, winking.  
"Maybe..."  
"So, where to now, fam?"  
"The grocery store. We are running low."  
"Again?"  
"I meant on Cheesecake." Masky said,  
"Oh. Alright, lets go get some deserts."  
"Yes!"  
"What do you want, Hoodie? Seb?"  
"Fruit."  
"Fruit? What kind?"  
"Strawberries."  
"Alright... Seb?"  
"I don't eat."  
"Alright... I am getting an Ice Cream Cake for Toby. What is his favorite flavours?"  
"Cookie dough, chocolate."  
"Got it." She says, smiling. She takes Slender's hand, blushing.  
"You do know you don't have to be embarrassed by showing small bits of affection."  
"I know... Just... Its a thrill."  
"Alright."


	15. Chapter 15

After many hours running around and grabbing items of food and such, they arrived home, tired but happy. Victoria put the cake in the freezer, before collapsing on the couch, happy.  
"How are you feeling?" Slender asked.  
"Happy... tired... Curious..."  
"Curious?"  
"Where Toby went."  
"He went on his mission."  
"Very smart. I mean his location."  
"That's top secret."  
"Would you be forced to kill me if you told me?"  
"No, but it would put him in danger if you interfered or if anyone heard."  
"Fine... What shall we do now?" She asks, smiling.  
"Would you like to play a game?"  
"Oh yes. I love games. What game is it?"  
"Play seven minutes in heaven!!" Masky yelled from the kitchen  
"Gods... Um... I am up for it if you are..."  
"I don't mind."  
"WHAT? DID HE ACTUALLY AGREE!?"  
"Yes, I did to prove a point."  
"TAKE HER TO THE CLOSET THEN! IF SHE COMES OUT RED FACED, I WILL BELIEVE YOU, OLD MAN!"  
"Let's go." Slender said, taking her hand.  
"Is... Is this happening?" She says, as she was led to the closet.  
"YEP!"  
"Uh... I have never played... so... Be careful?"  
"I have not played either but I have heard of the rules so I can guess of what we are to do."  
"Get in there you two!" Masky says, laughing. Slender pulled her in, closing the door behind him before switching to his glamour. She blushed and shuffled back and forth, before he grew close and began kissing her. He kissed her sweetly at first before pressing harder and trapping her against the wall. She gasped and blushed harder, before kissing back.  
********  
"How long has it been?" Masky asked, shocked.  
"Over 10 minutes..." Hoodie says, equally shocked.  
"Should we knock?"  
"I'm a bit scared... I mean... What if we knock and open it, to find them...?"  
"Then let's not."  
"Do you hear weird sounds?"  
"No.."  
"Good..." He says, blushing.  
"What? Are you scared?" Masky asked, smirking.  
"Wrong thoughts..."  
"What are you thinking of?"  
"Um... Perhaps they started... nevermind..."  
"What? You can tell me, buddy."  
"They got... intimate?"   
"You would like that wouldn't you, dirty mind?" Masky teased, Hoodie covering his face.  
"Nooo!"  
"You would! What else does your dirty mind think up?!"  
"Shut up Masky!"  
"Come on... I won't tell..."  
"Shut up!"  
"Why? Is it too dirty?" Masky laughed.  
"MASKY!"  
"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" A voice called out from the closet.  
"Your fault." Masky said.  
"My fault??"  
"You are the one who freaked."  
"You are the one who should have kept his mouth shut."  
"I'm not the one who thought of the dirty stuff!"  
"I thought I heard something!"  
"They are in a closet! They probably just knocked over something!"  
"I guess."  
"Ooh... That sounded bad.. Their in the closet..."  
"Are you serious, Masky??"  
"Hey, did you really expect me to become mature about it?"  
"Slightly!"  
"Well, you lost the bet!"  
"Bet??"  
"Figure of speech."  
"In what language?"  
"American motherfucker! Do you speak it?!"  
"DID YOU JUST SAY AMERICAN?"  
"Yep!"  
The door opened to reveal a bright red Victoria, and a smirking Slenderman. Once out, he smacked both proxies, before picking up Victoria.   
"Next time, you both are going in the closet to deal with your issues." Slender said, carrying Victoria upstairs.  
"What do you think they are going to do?" Hoodie asked.  
"I don't know, what does your dirty mind think?"  
"Shut up."  
"You want to find out?"  
"No!"  
"Then what do you want to do?"  
"Video games."   
"Really?"  
"Yes. I am tired of arguing."  
"Yes! I've won!"  
"Whatever..." Hoodie growls, heading for the TV.  
"Come on! Don't be mad at me, sexy man!"  
"Sexy man? Seriously?"  
"What? You are pretty fine for a tight ass."  
"And you are ugly for a pretty boy."  
"Aww! I'm touched... You want to give me a kiss too?"  
"You don't have lips to kiss." Masky took off his mask, showing his face.  
"Now I do."  
"Come here, pretty boy." Masky walked closer, expecting to be slapped but he grinned wildly anyway. He pressed himself close to Hoodie, purring.  
"Yes, sexy man?" Hoodie smirked, and licked his cheek before turning to the TV, laughing softly. Masky wouldn't take that, climbing onto his lap and blocking his view before licking Hoodie's lips.  
"You taste good~" Masky purred, staring into his eyes.  
"M-Masky..."  
"Yes, Hoods....?" Masky said, smirking before capturing Hoodie's lips.  
"I SHIP IT!"  
Victoria and Slender were on the staircase, Victoria in a new outfit.  
"I've already shipped it..." Masky smirked before Hoodie pushed him off and stalked off to his room. "Baby come back!"  
"No!" Hoodie yelled, shutting the door hard.  
"I think we embarrassed the poor boy..." Vic says, giggling.  
"I regret nothing."  
"Slender... I must say... you were a perfect gentleman." She says, winking.  
"Thank you."  
"What did you two do in there?" Masky asked, grinning.  
"Nothing of your concern."  
"Then why is mom blushing up a storm?"  
"We did spend a good 15 minutes in the closet."  
"Hee hee..."  
"Again, Gay guy here. Not interested in your straight relationship except when teasing my lover!" Masky said, making sure it was loud enough for Hoodie to hear and there was a loud yell saying shut up.  
"You two are so cute." Vic says, Slender's arm around her.  
"You're cute..."   
"Slendy..."  
"Yes?"  
"You are adorable."  
"I am not."  
"Are too..."  
"He's a handsome motherfucker. Not a cute motherfucker." Masky corrected.  
"He is cute, and handsome, and perfect." She says, blushing.  
"The perfect groom." Masky mocked.  
"Gods..." She says, imagining a wedding.  
"Maybe it can come true." Slender said, sitting down.  
"Are you planning?"  
"I am."  
"Really??"  
"Yes, I plan to be around with you for a very long time."  
"Slender... I feel the exact same way."  
"Great. Can I go kiss Hoodie now in peace?" Masky asked.  
"If he will let you."  
"Sexy man! I'm coming for you~" Masky said, running into the room before closing the door.  
"Our kids are a bit strange."  
"They are not as strange as some humans."  
"I know what you mean." They heard cute laughing coming from the proxies' room and they stared at it. "You think they actually love love each other?"   
"I've seen it for years but have never commented on it, deciding they would tell each other when they were ready."  
"Maybe seeing us has made them... brave?"  
"Maybe.. I think they wanted to wait until they felt safe."  
"They hadn't felt safe?"  
"We were always on the move.. I think this is the longest we've stayed in one place."  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
"Well... You guys can stay as long as you want."   
"Thank you.."  
"I love you guys..."  
"We all love you also."  
"You more than them."  
"Don't tell him that though."  
"You love me more than them... You prove it daily."  
"I did like you first."  
"That is true."  
"You are truly amazing though... I can't see how anyone would not like you."  
"Ask my mother... the snobs... my gym teacher..."  
"That's being taken care of..."  
She paused, before looking at Slender.   
"Is Toby... with my mother?"  
"I can't answer that."  
"Please Slender..."  
"... Yes..."  
"I should have known." She says, shivering.  
"Don't mention it to anyone... It could put him in danger."  
"I won't..."  
"Thank you."  
"Even though I hate her... I hope she fades fast."  
"Depends on what Toby thinks is necessary."  
"Heh... So... She will be gone soon?"  
"Yes."  
"Alright..."  
"Would you like to watch a movie?" Slender asked, wanting to change the discussion.  
"Which one?"  
"Anything."  
"I suppose..."  
"Don't worry about it."  
"I do worry."  
"He will be fine.. If anything happens to him, I will know."  
"Alright... Let's watch something scary... to distract me."  
"What about Halloween?"  
"Sounds good." She says, laying back on the couch. Slender sat next to her, using a tendril to put in the movie. Victoria, hesitant at first, reached out and stroked the tendril, smiling as it quivered. Slender twitched a bit, but otherwise didn't move. She stroked it some more, marvelling at how soft and smooth it felt. Slender made a small sound, sliding his hands down his leg a little.  
"Does that feel good?" She asked, playing with it. Slender didn't answer, obviously wanting to stay quiet but he was tense. "It does... I can see..."   
Slender once again was quiet, not wanting to show weakness. She giggled, and twirled it in her fingers, lightly dragging her nails against it.  
"Ah..." Slender let out, arching a little.  
"It's alright to let loose, Slendy..." She says, purring as the tendril wiggled. More tendrils came out on their own accord, wanting attention also and Slender growled softly at his unruly tendrils. She stroked a few more, reminding her of cats.  
"Gods..."  
"They are so soft... and I am guessing ticklish." She says, giggling as a few wiggled with glee. They rubbed against her hand and head, like they were nuzzling her. She laughed, smiling as she looked at Slender. "They like me."  
"All of me likes you."  
"Every part of you? Hands? Feet? Face...?"  
"Yes..."  
"They are getting excited..." She teased, them wrapping around her and tickling her.  
"They are hard to control sometimes."  
"I like it! So cute..." She says, laughing. Suddenly the tendrils tensed and retreated and Slender disappeared suddenly. "The 'ell?" She growled, before standing up. "Masky! Hoodie! Slender just disappeared! What's going on?"  
"What?" Masky came running out his hair messed up and he groaned while Hoodie came out with his mask and hood up. "Crap... Toby got fucking hurt..."  
"Hurt?? How?"  
"I don't know... We'll have to wait and see."  
"Hoodie, get the alcohol and the rags, Masky, bandages and my med kit." She says, sounding more stern.  
"On it!" They both say, heading to get the items.  
"We don't know how badly hurt he is, so hurry!"  
"Got it!" Masky came running back along with Hoodie and gave her the items. Suddenly the door opened, Slender carrying a beaten up Toby inside cooing over him.  
"H-hey..." Toby said weakly, coughing out some blood onto Slender's suit before he was laid onto the couch.   
"Let me see the damage." She says, walking over.  
"I'm f-f-fine..." Toby said, smiling softly as he winced when she touched certain places.  
"Shhh... What happened, Toby?"  
"Your m-m-m-mom... S-s-she... H-h-had powers..." Toby said weakly, feeling dizzy as Hoodie and Masky both took his hands.  
"My mother??" She snarled, before getting up. "Slender, take care of Toby and the boys. I am am going out."  
"D-d-don't leave m-m-me!" Toby whined, holding her hand.  
She looked torn, before nodding.   
"Alright, Kiddo... You feeling ok? Do you want Ice?"  
"Y-yeah..." He smiled, squeezing her hand.  
"Masky, ice." She says, kissing Toby's forehead. "Now... Tell me exactly what happened."  
"A-a-alright." Toby explained what happened, telling in detail at the strange power the woman had.  
"I never knew this..." She says, frowning.  
"May we kill her as a family?" Masky growled.  
"I... I f-f-feel... Tired..." Toby said, his eyes half closed.  
"Rest baby... Slender and I will watch over you..." She says soothingly. Toby nodded, closing his eyes and passing out. She looks to Slender, and goes cold. "Stay. I will be back."  
"And what will Toby do when he wakes up and finds you gone or had gotten hurt? Bring Slender with you at least." Hoodie said, taking charge of this.  
"I am fine. I want just... A chat with my mother." She says, smiling as she headed for the garage.  
"Don't get hurt!" Masky said.  
"Oh... I plan on doing the hurting..." She says, putting on the helmet before roaring away on her motorcycle.  
"This is going to be trouble..."  
"Very much so..."


	16. Chapter 16

Victoria arrived at the hotel where her parents had been staying, walking up to the reception counter.  
"Hi! I am looking for my parents, Katherine and Jacob Kylison?"  
"Of course. Room 45."   
"Thank you sir!" She says, walking down the hall and taking the elevator to the second floor. Once she got off, she went to the room, and knocked on the door.  
"Yes?" A familiar woman's voice said.  
"Come out. Now." She snarled.  
"Victoria?" The door opened to reveal a pissed off Katherine. Immediately, Victoria slugged her in the jaw and shoved her back, walking inside before closing the door and locking it.   
"HOW DARE YOU!" Victoria roared, punching her again. "How dare you not tell me you had powers as well?! You made me feel like a FREAK!"  
"I wanted to protect you!"  
"Was THIS to protect me?" Victoria yelled, lifting up her shirt to reveal her scar.  
"That was because you weren't scared of yourself! You could have hurt people if I didn't instill that in you!"  
"You are a monster, and you harmed my child!" She snarled, shoving her back.  
"I thought that was your little monster! I taught him the lesson I should have shown you!"  
"You hurt Toby! And now... finally... I am going to do what I should have done, Mother. I AM a monster... And I realize now I should have committed the crime long ago." She says, pulling out a knife. "I am ending your rule, mother."  
"You don't have the guts you ungrateful little brat."  
"Watch me." She says, stabbing her mother in the stomach. Katherine let out a gasp, holding her stomach in shock before falling to her knees. "You terrorized me... Made me feel worthless... Maybe if you had loved me like a mother should, I would have grown to be better than this... but... We will never find out, will we?"  
"You... You can't do this..."  
"Why? Because you are my mother? Because I am a human being? Because it's against the law?"  
"All of... That..." Katherine said, falling over.  
"Well... you are not my mother, you are a monster. I am a creepypasta, not a human... And fuck the law." She says, smiling. "You should have died before... Now... I hope you burn in hell."  
"Uh..." Katherine tried to grab Victoria only to pass out from the blood loss. Victoria stood over her for a moment, before a spirit rose within her.  
"Let's make some art, my dear Victoria..." It purred, before it took control...  
An hour later, she snapped out of her state, to see herself covered in blood, and a blood painting on the wall. It was dark, but beautiful. She looked to see her mother's corpse on the bed, mangled and ripped open.  
"G-Gods... I... I need to get out..." She says, before opening the door. No one was out, but she grabbed a jacket from the closet to cover her blood soaked shirt. She walked down the hall, after putting on the 'do not disturb' sign, and went down the elevator. She walked past the empty reception, before hurrying to her motorcycle. She revved the engine, then sped off, hurrying for home. The lights were off, probably because it was nighttime and Slender wanted his proxies to sleep. She began sneaking down the hall to her second bathroom, trying to make as little of a noise as possible.  
"Why are you home so late?" Hoodie asked, turning on the light.  
"Eep!" She yelped, before playing with her feet. "I had a talk with Katherine..."  
"By the smell of blood it was much more than a talk." Masky said.  
"Blood...?" She says, wincing.  
"Yes, blood." Masky said, looking at her coat.  
"As you can see.. I am not bloody. Go to bed you too." She says turning away to face Slender.  
"Open the coat."  
"If I refuse...?"  
"I guess you don't trust us then..." Masky said, shrugging.  
She sighs, before growling.  
"Guilt trippers..." She says, before taking off the coat. Her blood soaked shirt had turned a darker color, almost brown. "Happy?"   
"I'm so proud of you!" Masky said, hugging her. "My momma's like me!"  
"Ack... Let me clean up please... Then I have some questions for Slender." She says, sighing. "Hoodie, grab me a new outfit please..."  
"Of course. Masky, come." Hoodie ordered, Masky snickering.  
"Yes, master." Masky mocked, coming with him.  
"I... I lost it. After I stabbed her... something took over... and when I came back, there was a painting of blood on the wall." She says, hiding her face.  
"Did you want that?"  
"To kill her? Yes. To paint using her blood? No."  
"Did you feel or hear anything before that?"  
"A voice... Telling me to make some art... calling me dear." She says, shaking her head.  
"Sounds like the beast... Every Creepypasta has one but it comes and goes."  
"Can I be cuddled?"  
"Of course..." Slender picked her up, holding her close as he sat down. She laid her head on his chest, sighing.   
"The blood is sticky..."  
"We have some new clothes for you." Masky said, coming out and giving them to her.  
"Thanks..." She says, taking them and getting up. "Brb..." She goes to the bathroom, and closes the door.  
"How is Toby?" Slender asked.  
"He is awake and asking for Victoria.."  
"Tell him she is taking a shower."   
"He was awake earlier and we had to tell him the same thing."  
"Tell him she is drying off... she had a rough time."  
"Alright," Hoodie said, taking Masky with him.  
A few moments later, Victoria walked out of a steamy bathroom, looking much cleaner and softer. She wore a pair of black fuzzy pajama bottoms and a light gray tank top.   
"I feel so much better..."  
"Toby is waiting for you."  
"Alright." She says, going upstairs to his room. "Hi baby..."  
"Mommy..." Toby said, smiling happily.  
"We gave him some painkillers... He'll be a bit loopy..." Hoodie said.  
"Well... you don't have to worry anymore..." She says, smiling as she sat by him.  
"Did y-you hurt her?" Toby said, smiling.  
"Yes. Yes I did."   
"Good... She hurt me..." Toby mumbled, yawning as he snuggled closer to her. She smiled, and held him.  
"She will never hurt you again... Shhhhh..."  
"Don't... L-leave me..."  
"Never again...."  
"C-c-c-come here..." Toby said to the other two, them coming over and snuggling with him.  
"My family is safe..."  
"Forever..." Masky said, smiling.  
"My kiddos... I am so happy..."  
"May I join?" Slender chuckled.  
"Come on in, Papa Slendy."  
"Yay!" Toby cheered, hugging Slender when he was close.  
"This is my family... Forever more." She says, smiling. Toby was asleep quickly, sighing happily and Hoodie along with Masky soon followed. Victoria began to, when Slender picked her up and took her to her own room.  
"Sleep, I'll protect you..."  
"I believe you..." She says, smiling. She fell asleep, Slender sitting in his chair before writing in a journal.


	17. Chapter 17

After a dreamless sleep, she wakes up, yawning. Slender was in the corner, his head down and his arms crossed. She smiled, getting up and kissing his head before heading downstairs. The proxies were watching cartoons and quietly arguing whether something can be tasteless.  
"Morning, kiddos! What do we want for breakfast?" She asks, before pausing. "Blueberry muffins or cinnamon rolls?"  
"C-c-cinnamon." Toby said, smiling and the other two nodded.  
"Got it!" She says, walking to the kitchen. Toby limped to the kitchen after her and she saw he had an ankle brace on. "Poor Toby... Are you alright?"  
"Yeah... I-I'm fine!" Toby chirped, smiling.  
"Good. I will make you some good cinnamon buns."  
"C-c-c-can I help?"  
"Rest, kiddo. Keep that leg up." She says, kissing his forehead.  
"Aww..."  
"You can roll the dough, if you can keep your foot up."  
"A-Alright!" Toby said, heading over to the table.  
She handed him the dough, after making it. She smiled as he began kneading it and making it into the rolls.  
"Hello." Slender said, walking in.  
"Morning Slender." She says, grinning. He sat down, bringing her to him and he held her close. She smiles, kissing his faceless front.  
"Hey, can something be tasteless? I don't think it can be!" Masky asked, walking in.  
"I suppose it can..." Victoria says, tilting her head.  
"Actually, if something is tasteless than it has a taste itself and therefor has one."  
"Uh... OK?"  
"The only time he says something smart is when it's pointless." Hoodie sighed, walking in next to Toby.  
"So? Even then it's smart."  
"Yep!" Masky said, smiling.  
"You done, Toby?" She asks, smiling. Toby nodded, finishing up the last roll. She takes it and puts the rolls in the oven. "There."  
"So, when should it be done?" Masky asked.  
"25 minutes." She says, smiling.  
"Too long." Masky groaned.  
"I know... But I think House is on." She says, smiling.  
"I love that show." Hoodie said, his hood up.  
"Me too. All doctor shows amuse me... But House is the best!" She says, smiling.  
"He only likes it to watch people suffer." Masky said.  
"I also like to see how they get cured." Hoodie corrected.  
"I-I like to h-h-hear the s-s-strange d-d-diseases."  
"That too!" She says, smiling. "Slender, could you carry Toby to the living room?"  
"Always." Slender picked Toby up, carrying him like a baby to the living room.  
She walks besides him, and turns on the TV to House, on channel 128. She sits down in the comfy recliner, smiling as Midnight jumped onto her lap. She meowed, purring before running over to Toby, jumping onto his chest and licking his nose.   
"She is worried about you..." She says, giggling.  
"It t-t-t-tickles!" Toby said, laughing as she licked his ear.  
"She is grooming you... You must be dirty to her!" Hoodie says, chuckling.  
"She loves you guys... Kitty kisses!"  
"Hahahaha!" Toby laughed, covering his face.  
"Merw! Meow meow!" She meows loudly, before nibbling his hair.  
"C-c-c-come on!" Toby covered his mouth as he started to snort a little, shaking.  
"She likes you." Victoria says, laughing.   
"Merw!"  
"Animals are interesting creatures." Slender said, looking slightly paler than usual.  
"Slender, will you join me in the kitchen? You can be my helper... Enjoy the show boys..." Victoria says, taking his hand and leading him to the kitchen before turning to him. "You ok, Slender...?"  
"What do you mean?" Slender asked, looking at her.  
"You are paler... Before you were a healthy white... now... More cream." She says, looking him over.  
"It's nothing... Don't concern yourself over it..."  
"I will, for I care about you. Tell me." She says, crossing her arms.  
"I haven't eaten in a week... It's just a side effect."  
"Go. There is a camping ground not far from here... Just... Don't get blood on your suit." She says, smiling.   
"I always hunt at night. Only stalk in the day.."  
"Isn't China in the dark during this time?"   
"I'm not strong enough to go to china right now..."  
"Tonight, you can feed... I will make you some steaks now, so you can keep up your strength."  
"Animals work only barely... That is why I feed on humans as they are the only creatures that can keep up my strength."  
"I am sorry... Is there anything I can do to help? Anything at all?"  
"Be happy." Slender said, smiling.   
"Alright... But tonight you better go and eat until you gain 100 pounds..." She says, smiling  
"I can't gain weight."  
"Then you will have to eat more, now won't you?" She teased, pulling out the rolls.  
"I smell food." Masky said, coming in while carrying Toby.  
"Back off. I still have to make and put on the icing."  
"Food?" Toby said, pouting.  
"You want to make the icing, Toby?"  
"Yes!" Toby said, jumping down on one leg and limping over.  
"Here... sugar, milk, salt, and little vanilla." she says, smiling.  
"Sounds good!"   
"Mix it all up." She says, smiling, "And you will have icing."  
Toby did as she said, taking a small lick and made a happy sound. "Good! Now to finish the goodies!"   
"Can I put it on?" Hoodie asked hesitantly.  
"Yes. Come on over." She says, smiling. "Pour it on."  
"Thank you..." Hoodie came over and carefully put some on all of them except a few for him before it was empty.  
"Good job!" She says, smiling as she hands them out. "Taste test!"  
"Good!" Masky said muffled after a he took a big bite.  
"Hoodie?"  
"Good."  
"Toby?"  
"MM!"  
"Slender, may I interest you in a bite, or...?"  
"One bite will be fine.." Slender let his mouth come open, taking a bite from one.  
"Is it good?"  
"Very..."  
"Eat up, everyone." She says, smiling. The proxies ate in silence, happy to be fed. She smiles and eats as well, flashbacks of the previous night flying past her eyes.  
"Are y-y-y-you alright?" Toby asked.  
"Hm? What?" She says, blinking several times.  
"You l-l-looked spaced o-out..."  
"Oh... Sorry."  
"What were you thinking about?"  
"Nothing. Please, ignore my absentness..."  
"Aren't you going to eat?" Masky asked.  
"I am not hungry anymore." She says, smiling. "Eat."  
"Why not?" Hoodie asked.  
"Just ain't."  
"Why?" Masky asked, smirking.  
"I said why."   
"Why?" Toby asked, giggling.  
"Guys... please..."  
"Why?" All the proxies burst out laughing as Slender joined in.  
She froze, laying down her head, shivering as her felt a coldness in her soul. "They consider you a joke... They don't think you are a real artist!"  
"Quiet." Slender ordered, all the proxies quieting down. "I'm sorry... We shouldn't have pushed when you obviously are not feeling as you should..."  
"He doesn't mean it... They don't care..."  
"Shut up... You aren't here... I got rid of you..."  
"Who is?" Hoodie asked, Slender nodding.  
"Hoodie, take Masky and Toby outside. Me and Victoria need to talk." Slender said, them doing what he asked.  
She was shaking, as she looked up and faced Slender.  
"It's back... I knew killing her would bring it back... but I didn't listen..."  
"What is?"  
"Him... That voice that told me to make art... out of blood and insides..."  
"You've heard him before?"  
"Who...?"  
"The voice."  
"Yes... When I became a teenager."  
"Tell me everything."  
She told him the story of how she began drawing to appease the voice within her, and how she learned she loved art because of it. She would ignore it's cries for blood art, until it finally went away, until she killed her mother.  
"You have felt this before you were becoming a Creepypasta?"  
"Yes... Long time."  
"Interesting... Do you have any grandparents as Creepypasta's?"  
"My grandmother, the only time I met her, mentioned my grandfather was a painter... but ran off after she was pregnant."  
"He could be the Bloody Painter... Would explain that all that you do..."  
"Bloody painter?" Slender explained who the Bloody Painter was and their story, nodding when he was finished. "Sounds like my grandpa."  
"Most likely is. I'll have to ask him."  
"So... I'm not crazy?"  
"Far from it... He has one too."  
"Good... Then my mother must have had one."  
"Most likely."  
"She deserved it..."  
"Did you enjoy it?"   
"I did... Immensely."  
"Then all you do is learn to harness it."  
"It scares me."  
"It will until you can control it..."  
"How do I control it?"  
"You train."  
"Push ups and sit ups? With plenty of juice?"  
"Ye--- What?"  
"Haha!" She says, giggling.  
"We can start anytime..."  
"Sure." She says, nodding.  
"First, let's get our boys back inside."  
"COME BACK IN BOYS!" She yells, before looking at him. "We start training after you feed."  
"Alright."  
"Thanks again."  
"I-I-It's snowing out!" Toby cheered.  
"Snowing?"   
"It is February."  
"Valentine's day is coming up..."  
"A-a-are you two g-g-going to g-g-go on a d-d-date?" Toby asked, smiling as he stared out the window.  
"I dunno. If my Valentine asks." She says, smiling,  
"I think he will."  
"Really?" She asks, smiling.  
"Indeed."  
"Yay... So, Toby... have a valentine?"  
"N-n-not yet..." Toby said, blushing.  
"My college is having a dance... I planned to go with Kyle and Jess... want to be my date, Slender?"  
"I would be honored."  
"Jess and I are going dress shopping on Saturday."  
"Does Kyle need a suit?"  
"He has his funeral one... Which he wears when he needs inspiration."  
"Alright."  
"This will be fun..."  
"When is this dance?" Masky asked.  
"Sunday."  
"On a Sunday?" Hoodie said, finding that strange.  
"There is no school on Monday... Teacher's holiday."  
"S-so you'll b-b-be with us!"  
"Yep." She says, smiling.  
"Maybe you can go on a mission with me." Masky said, smiling.  
"A mission? Really?"  
"Yeah! You could so help!"  
"How? My powers are during my sleep..."  
"You can help murder their souls!" Masky laughed.  
"Sounds like a good bonding experience."  
"Yep!"  
"I would love to, Masky."  
"It's against this one guy who murdered three people and I have the perfect thing for seeing his death!"  
"Alright..."  
"He really gets fanatic about killing murderers which I think is ironic." Hoodie said.  
"Sounds fun."  
"I-I-It is." Toby said, sitting next to her.  
"Alright alright..."  
"Don't mind them... They always get like this with family missions."  
"So excitable."  
"You should see Hoodie with sugar." Masky said, smirking.  
"Why does everyone say that!"  
"Because i-i-it's t-true!"  
"Fine... Hoodie, come with me."  
"What?" Hoodie said, standing.  
"I am giving you a pixie stick."  
"Pure sugar?" Hoodie said.  
"With color."  
"Alright." Hoodie said, shrugging.  
"Here." She says, pulling out a small one. "For you."  
"Thanks..." Hoodie took it, hesitantly opening it before putting some on his tongue, smiling at the taste before eating more. "First sugar I've had in a long time."  
"Want another?"  
".. Yes..."   
"Here..." She says, smiling. Hoodie at it up, starting to tap his foot in a jittery way. "Is your name Thumper?"  
"What?" Hoodie said, before starting to giggle.  
"You are the bunny from the movie!" She says, giggling with him.  
"My name's Thumper!" Hoodie said, laughing and Masky nodded.  
"Finally! He's relaxed!"  
"My bunny boy!" She says, smiling. Hoodie stopped for a moment, looking at Masky before whispering something to Victoria, blushing. She giggles, and nods.  
"What?"  
"He thinks you are a cute bunny girl."  
"What?! I am no girl! If anything he is the girl!"  
"Hop hop bunny girl." She says, laughing.  
"I'm not a girl!"  
"But you are cute..." Hoodie giggled before laughing once more.  
"Bunny boys..."  
"D-d-d-did I miss s-s-something?" Toby asked, looking between Hoodie and Masky.  
"They are a bunny couple."  
"My bunny needs some love." Hoodie giggled, hugging Masky.  
"Baby bunnies..."  
"C-can I-I-I have a h-hug?" Toby pouted before Slender scooped him up, holding him tight causing him to giggle.  
"My family..."  
"MY family."  
"...Our family."  
"I like that one." Hoodie said, giggling as he started to poke everybody.  
"And I like you." Victoria says, poking him back.  
"Hee hee... Why is everything so fun with sugar?!" Hoodie laughed, sitting on Masky's lap, causing said Proxy to smirk.  
"Because rainbows."  
"Rainbows are amazing."  
"Everything is amazing."  
"E-E-Everything is a-a-awesome!" Toby sang.  
"Everything is cool when part of a team!" Victoria joined in.  
"Everything is awesome!" Hoodie sang too.  
"When you're living a dream!" Masky joined also, laughing.  
"Good team work, everyone." She says, smiling.  
"Family is interesting."  
"Always."  
"It's awesome!" Hoodie said, giggling maniacally.  
"What shall we do now, family?"  
"Can we have cheesecake?" Hoodie asked, sounding serious again before giggling once more.  
"Yes. There is some in the freezer, and one in the fridge."  
"Cheesecake!"  
"Go get it, boys." Toby stood up, ran/limped to the fridge before bringing out the cheesecake.  
"Seems like someone's leg is better..."  
"It's the cheesecake."  
"Cheesecake cures all."  
"The m-m-mighty cheesecake!"  
"All hail."  
"Hail." Hoodie giggled.  
"Shall we rest for the rest of the night...?" Victoria says, smiling.  
"Yes... I'm pooped." Masky said, Hoodie giggling at the word.  
"S-snow." Toby said, pointing outside.  
"We can make snowmen and have a snowball war tomorrow." She says, smiling.  
"This is the first time I'll make a snowman." Masky said.  
"You need to take the kids out more." Victoria says, as she goes into the living room couch.  
"My suit does not agree with snow."  
"We will have to get you a snowsuit then.."  
"That would be funny." Hoodie said, smirking as he came down from his sugar high.  
"Well, time for a nice movie with the kids... and my valentine."  
"I like that idea." Slender sat down with Toby next to him, Hoodie and Masky taking the recliners.  
"Shall we watch Kung Fu Panda? Wreck It Ralph? What?"  
"Frozen." Hoodie said. "Toby likes to sing the songs."  
"Alright..." She says, smiling as she turns it on. They watched it, Toby singing all of the songs and Masky joined in along with Hoodie sometimes. Slender just watched them with an amused look, his arm wrapped around Victoria to hold her close. She yawns and falls asleep against him, smiling softly. Slender silently sent them to bed after the movie, using his tendril to grab a blanket for them before once again starting to write.  
"So, you are her 'Valentine' now...?"  
"Yes, Zalgo." Slender said, hugging her.  
"Lucky her... Dreamless sleep. How unfortunate. I wanted to haunt her further."  
"She is strong... She doesn't need you haunting her."  
"Have you finished your story?"  
"Almost."  
"Someone has been writing about her. Someone in this town."  
"Do you know who?"  
"The witch who poisoned me."  
"She did not poison you."  
"Yes she did. Holy water hurts demons, and it hurt."  
"Well, you deserved it for following us."   
"I was curious, and Observer wanted to get revenge from the mall."  
"Doesn't give you a right to snoop."  
"So... What is the plan with the girl?"  
"Well, I was hoping to keep her close romantically and personally."  
"I see... So this isn't a fling."  
"I don't do 'flings'.."  
"I see..."  
"What do you want?"  
"I sensed a disturbance..."  
"The story?"  
"In your love."  
"What do you mean?"  
"She has a demon."  
"She told me."  
"You know I have rights over demons."  
"It's more like a beast and until I see it you have no claim. You also know she gets to choose her side."  
"I want to meet the demon..."  
"She doesn't know how to control it yet..."  
"That could be an issue."  
"It will be fine once she trains."  
"If you say..."  
"I know so."  
"If not... I get to have her."  
"I will not allow that." He growled, his tendrils sneaking out.  
"You know the rules..."  
"She will not be yours."  
"She is rather cute..."  
"Touch her and I will personally kill you."  
"I wonder if she has been with anyone intimately..."  
"Quiet! That's... Inappropriate!"  
"Why? Haven't you asked her? Have you even 'made a move'? Such a slow man... Maybe I shall take her when she loses control."  
"Don't touch her!" Slender snarled, his voice still quiet as to not wake her.  
"Watch me defy you..." Zalgo leans in, his arm out, grinning as he made moves to touch the girl. Slender's tendrils quickly pushed him back against the wall, growling angrily.  
"NO."  
"My my... So ferocious."   
"Leave her be, Zalgo!"  
"Are you starting to lose control, Slender?"  
"I won't allow her to be defiled by your touch and your group."  
"Observer thinks she could be a good ally... and I think she might be more useful in more ways than one..."  
"Don't even think for a second that would happen!"  
"Is that doubt in your voice?"  
"I would never allow that to happen! She wouldn't allow it either!"  
"Who says she would have a choice?"  
"She has a choice!! Now be quiet or I'll force you to leave!"  
"I would love to see you try without waking your pet."  
"She is not my pet."  
"You would like it if she was."  
"Shut up!"  
"Maybe with a collar and a leash?"  
"I will kill you right now if you don't be quiet." Slender snarled, his face ripping open.  
"Your boys are asleep along with your pet... I might just take that chance."  
"I dare you, say one more inappropriate ko thing and I'll--"  
"She is going to have a fun night on Valentine's day... With me." Slender was about to stand up and show the demon who he was talking to when a voice stopped him.  
"S-shut up!" Slender turned his head quickly to see an irritated and tired Toby standing there with a glare at Zalgo. "T-t-t-that's my m-m-mom you a-a-a-are t-t-talking about!"  
"Seems I woke up the children..." Zalgo says, chuckling.  
"I-I'm not a-a-a child!" Toby growled, bringing out his hatchets.  
"Are you planning to defend your family's honor by... attacking me with a miniature axe?" He asks, smirking.  
"You think he would wake up alone?" Masky said, walking out smirking while tapping his crowbar against his palm.  
"How crude... a crowbar and a hatchet. I am shaking in my boots."   
"You don't have boots." Hoodie stated, appearing in the recliner.  
Zalgo looked at the group, before laughing. He nods, and looks at Slender.  
"A shame... I was looking forward to a little fun. Good night, Slender. I cannot wait to read Miss Victoria's story. I am sure it will be quite the page turner." Zalgo says, vanishing in a cloud of black smoke.  
"Sorry for not allowing you to get him."  
"I... I was going to go off. I am glad you all awoke."  
"I-I don't l-l-like him..."  
"Does anyone?"  
"I don't." Hoodie said, shaking his head.  
"I think everyone hates him."  
"All of you need rest, tomorrow is going to be a training day."  
"Uuuggghhh..."  
"Don't complain." Hoodie said.  
"UUUUUUUGH."  
"Quiet. She is sleeping."  
"She looks younger when she sleeps."  
"She looks peaceful.."  
"I can fool people easily." She says, opening her eyes. "You ok, handsome?"  
"I'm alright... How much of it did you hear?"  
"He was being a pervert."  
"I'm sorry, it was very inappropriate."  
"I was hoping you would tell him something perverted back to shut him up." She says, smiling.  
"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that is more of Masky's strong points."  
"Yep!"  
"He isn't my type anyway..."  
"What do you like?" Hoodie asked, knowing the answer.  
"Tall, dark, faceless... a gentleman with a penchant for suits. Murderous, if his family is threatened... magical, and adorable!" She says, smiling.  
"Magical?"  
"Magical." She says, cuddling up to him. "Magic is the reason for all."  
"Weird."  
"Not weird." She says, grinning. "It's late... and We need to rest."   
"Indeed. Go back to your rooms."  
"Can we sleep out here?" Hoodie asked, Toby nodding.  
".... I have sleeping bags in the closet. 5 of them. Go get them." She says, nodding.  
"Yay!" Toby said, grabbing them before heading back.  
"Should we turn on the fireplace?" She asks, smiling.  
"That would be cool."   
"Push that button on the mantle. It's electrical." Toby did before snuggling into his sleeping bag as it came on, slowly warming the room.  
"You are my sleeping bag." Victoria purrs, playing with Slender's tie before falling back asleep. The proxies soon followed, Slender finishing the story before falling asleep himself, a luxury he barely allowed himself to indulge in, but for tonight, he wanted to join his family in sweet slumber.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning, Victoria woke up, looking around to see Slender up and about, the proxies gone and the house cleaned up. She yawns, and watches him for a moment, before clearing her throat.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Cleaning."  
"Why?"  
"Toby tried to cook."  
"Where are the boys?"  
"Outside playing in the snow. Your story is up by the way."  
"Cool... So it's official?"  
"Yes, but your powers will increase now so we need to train sooner than later."  
"Alright... What do we do?"  
"We let it out slowly, increasing it each training session and find a common ground for your beast."  
"Alright... Uh... How do I summon it?"  
"Imagine the place where you keep it, like a jar then you open it a little, letting it out slowly."  
"A jar? Nah... A cage." She says, imagining the scene. She sees a rather large golden cage, with the key around her neck.  
"Don't open it now. You might destroy some items."  
"So where then?"  
"In the forest clearing. I suggest we do it when the snow melts a little bit you may choose."  
"Whatever you think is best."  
"Now would be best, though after breakfast and cocoa for our sons."  
"Sounds good!"  
"Would you mind going to grab them. They are in the back yard."  
"Sure." She says, putting on her coat and gloves. She was about to walk to the door when they came inside by themselves, shivering and laughing. "Having fun?"  
"Yeah... Toby had to come in though because a snow plow came along and practically buried him." Masky laughed, Toby shivering hard.  
"To the fireplace with you all. There are pokers beside it, marshmallows in the pantry, and hot choco on the stove."  
"T-t-t-t-thank y-y-y-y--" Toby couldn't finish, ticking hard at how cold he was before Hoodie and Masky led him to the fireplace.  
"My poor babies..."  
"Poor Toby..." Hoodie said, making him take off his wet clothes which left him in only a shirt and underwear before he wrapped him in blankets.  
"You boys stay to get warm... Slender and I have to go train."  
"O-O-O-Ok..." Toby shivered, Masky handing him a cup of cocoa.  
"You boys stay inside and watch christmas specials."  
"How the Grinch stole Christmas!" Masky said, turning on the TV as Slender chuckled.  
"Shall we get going?"  
"Of course."  
She puts on her snow boots than the regular boots she had on, and nods.  
"Take my hand." Slender said, holding it out for her.  
She takes it, smiling as his hand was warm and soft to her.  
"Close your eyes."  
"You better kiss me..." She teases, before doing so. The world seemed to shift before it went normal again, feeling a kiss on her forehead. She smiles and opens her eyes, kissing him back before looking around. The field had a light snow on it and Slender was smiling at the beauty of the snowy forest. "It's beautiful here... Can we play a bit before training?"  
"If you wish... What would you like to do?"  
She bends down and makes a snowball, before chucking it at him. He caught it, looking at it strangely.   
"Snowball war. First one to get hit five times loses. No teleporting!" She says, smirking. "3 minute peace period to make ammo and make a small fort."  
"Alright." Slender started making a fort and using his tendrils to make snowballs.  
After a few moments, she pokes her head up from her fort, a small cache of snowballs at her side. There was a large fort, and Slender was nowhere to be seen. She narrows her eyes, before pulling down her hat.   
"Alright, time to go behind enemy lines..." She says, picking up a few snowballs. She gets up and stealthily ran over to the fort, looking around. She held in her breath, looking around. Not a sound was heard, until...  
"Looking for someone?" He said, dropping some snow on her.  
"Eek!" She chucks a few snowballs at the man, giggling wildly. Only one hit him before he hit her with two. "Nooooo! Retreat!" She runs back to her base, laughing as she throws wildly.  
"You cannot escape..." Slender chuckled, dropping snow over her fort.  
"NOOOOOO!" She yells, before throwing snow and laughing. It hit him and he picked her up, his suit wet. She squealed, him hugging her which caused her to get wet as well.  
"You lose."  
"Nope. I deny my loss. I win."  
"If you say so."  
"You are too powerful." She says, kissing his face.  
"Would you like to train now?"  
"I suppose."  
"I don't want to rush you."  
"I am as ready as ever."  
"Alright. Do as I said earlier."  
She closes her eyes, imagining the cage from earlier.  
"Now, open it a little..."  
She imagines taking the key and unlocking the cage, opening it slightly. Her body grows warmer, soon sweating despite the cold temp.  
"Control it... Keep ahold of yourself."  
"It's... strong..." She murmured, taking his hand.  
"Just listen to me... You are a strong woman, having taken care of yourself for years. You can do this..."  
She watches while in her mind a huge clawed paw escapes the cage.  
"What do you feel?"  
"Fear... anticipation... excitement... Freedom..."  
"Keep control, Victoria."  
"It's hard..."  
"It will be."  
"It... Free me...  
"You can be once you learn to let her be in control whenever she wants."  
"Mortal... Moron..."  
"She is not!"  
"She?"  
"I'm guessing you are male."  
"Yes..."  
"Well, I suggest you find some common ground with her and figure out a way to live together..."  
"You... Are powerful."  
"Yes and I don't want to have to block you if you don't need to be."  
"Grrrr..." The being growled.  
"Neither of us want that, but you can't just take her over,"  
"Why not?"  
"You have to coexist with her. It is her body."  
"It is MINE now." Slender quickly went forward, putting his hand on her forehead, using his powers to seal the beast away. She collapsed into the snow, gasping.  
"Are you alright?" Slender asked, holding her close.  
"Cold..."  
"Let's go home."  
"My legs feel frozen..." Slender teleported them home, setting her in front of the fireplace. She clings to him, shivering. He grabs some blanket with some tendrils, wrapping them around them both. She snuggles close, smiling happily as she plays with his tie.  
"Are you feeling ok?"  
"I love your tie..."  
"Why?" Slender asked, chuckling.  
"Soft..."  
"My proxies got me this one... A Christmas present."  
"You look good..."  
"You look attractive also."  
"No no... You look good. I am a mess."  
"You look beautiful in anything..."  
"Even in a trash bag?"  
"Even in a trash bag..." Slender said, nodding as he held her close in the warmth of the fireplace.  
"I feel fuzzy..."  
"Why?"  
"Because I love you soooo much..."  
"Are you feeling alright? Did you drink anything?"  
"I... I am a little fuzzy bear..."  
"Did you drink or eat anything?" Slender asked, scared for her.  
"Uh... Some hot choco from the can in the fridge..." She says, before passing out.  
"What?" Slender picked her up, checking on his proxies to see that they were also passed out, Toby on the floor while Hoodie and Masky were in chairs, all with unfinished cocoa cups. He picked them all up gently, checking the can.  
"Enjoy your naps." Was written on the can, obviously put on after they drank.  
"Zalgo.." Slender snarled, throwing the can away before setting them all in the living room and watching them until they woke up after checking them to see if the effects was permanent and deadly to find it wasn't either.  
"Mmmmm..."  
"That was nice..."  
"Slendy...?"  
"Yes?"  
"What happened...?" She asks, yawning.  
"Zalgo played a small prank with cocoa."  
"Curse that demon..."  
"D-dad?" Toby mumbled, waking up last as he snuggled into the couch.  
"We are here." She says, before smiling.  
"Yes, Toby?"  
"I-I-I had that d-d-d-d-dream again..." Slender sighed, holding Toby close.  
"Dream?"  
"He has these dreams he can feel pain and he is in constant pain throughout the whole dream." Hoodie said.  
"Hm..." She crosses her arms, thinking of it for a moment.  
"He doesn't like it at all..."  
"Maybe I can help?"  
"H-how?" Toby asked.  
"I do enter dreams..."  
"You could stop it?" Masky asked.  
"Maybe. I can try."  
"D-do I have to be a-a-asleep?" Toby asked.  
"I guess so..."  
"Cool."  
"Very."  
"Could you help Hoodie with his nightmare?" Masky said, smirking.  
"Shut. UP. Masky."  
"What dream?"  
"Nothing, Slender. I'm fine." Hoodie said.  
"He's not. He's been having this nightmare for over a year now."  
"I will help you with yours." She says, nodding.  
"I don't need help." Hoodie growled.  
"Well... i am your mom. I help."  
"I don't need help! I'm. Fine!" Hoodie yelled.  
"Then how come you always wake up like you've been shot and brought back to life?" Masky yelled back.  
"That isn't pleasant."  
"I'M fine!" Hoodie said, hiding under the blanket.  
"Now you are. You are awake."  
"I do not need help!"  
"Hoodie... Look me in the eyes, without lying, and say you are fine." Hoodie looked her in the eyes before looking away. "I thought so."  
"I don't want help..."  
"Don't want it, but need it."  
"I won't sleep then."  
"Don't go on another one..." Masky groaned.  
"What? YOU HAVE DONE THAT BEFORE?"  
"He was angry so he refused to sleep, his body almost shutting down so I had to force him to."  
"I will ground you."  
"I would rather die." Hoodie mumbled.  
"I can arrange that..." Victoria growled, her eyes darkening.  
"Fuck that!" Masky said, hiding behind the chair.  
"Victoria... You need to calm down.. Hoodie didn't mean it literally."  
"W-What...?" She shook her head, before looking at Hoodie. "What did you say?"  
"You said, you could arrange my death." Hoodie said.  
"What??? I would never!" She yelps, before looking to Slender.  
"You did... I believe your beast took that chance to take over for a second."  
"Is that going to happen often?"  
"Until you learn to control it, yes."  
"This isn't nice..."  
"So, your beast doesn't like us..." Hoodie said.  
"I don't even think Toby even knows what happened..." Masky snickered, Toby having fallen back asleep during all of it and was snuggled into his blanket with his face scrunched up.  
"He's acts carefree, but he has worries he doesn't tell us. All of you do." Slender said, sighing.  
"I don't know what you are talking about! I have nothing to hide!" Masky said, smirking.  
"Except for your smoking addiction." Hoodie said.  
"Quiet you."  
"I thought you quit that habit."  
"I did!"  
"He just reverted back to it." Hoodie said, smirking.  
"This is payback for snitching about your nightmares isn't it?" Masky said, Hoodie nodding.  
"I admit I smoke a cigarette when it's the end of the world... It's a bad habit, Masky."  
"He smokes when he is anxious which is all the time." Hoodie said.  
"Well then, I guess we will have to work on that, right Masky?"  
"Nope." Masky said, leaning back. "I don't get to smoke often so I don't find it a problem.'  
"We will work on it."  
"I don't need to work on it."   
"You WILL work on it, you sniveling BRAT!"  
"Make me you old coot!" Masky growled at the beast who had taken over.  
"How about I break every finger, so you can't hold the accursed thing!"  
"Try it and let's see what will happen!" Masky said, Toby slowly waking up from the noise.  
"M-mom?" Toby mumbled.  
"Go... Yes Toby?" Victoria asks, blinking. "You need something?"   
"Why a-a-a-are you yelling a-a-at Masky?" Toby wondered, yawning.  
"Long story, Toby... He is being difficult."  
"You are the one being difficult." Masky mumbled.  
"Silence, Masky. Don't make me get angry." She says, rubbing her head before sitting down, wobbling.  
"I-I-Isn't M-Masky always d-d-difficult?" Toby asked, Hoodie laughing.  
"Shut up, Tobes."  
"Don't yell at your brother."  
"I wasn't yelling." Masky said.  
"Don't talk back."  
"Slender... get me the advil off the fridge...?" Slender did, handing her the bottle.  
"Are you alright?" Hoodie asked.  
"My head feels like... I'm going to explode."  
"It's ok..."  
"Not any of you... It's this damn demon!"  
"I think of it as a beast... Not wanting to make deals and just wanting control."  
"Trust me... I want it... Shut up."  
"W-w-why do y-you want to t-t-t-take over my mom?" Toby asked, looking up.  
"MY body... Quiet you. We will discuss this later."  
"No, I want to have a man on man chat with this beast!" Masky said, pounding his chest twice.  
"Don't you mean Beast to baby?"   
"Yea--- Hey! Shut up! At least I don't hide behind a girl!"  
"Trust me... I plan to change this form to suit my purpose."   
"If you do, I'll be sure to make sure you never come out again!" Hoodie growled, standing.  
"How? By beating me up? And harm your mother?"  
"I have powers too." Hoodie growled.  
"The power to scream in your sleep over your fears, perhaps."  
"Hey! Only I'm allowed to mess with him!" Masky said.  
"Worthless... They are not! Stop locking me in the cage, beast!"  
"Looks like we are making progress.. The love for us has allowed you to take control with some difficulty to you."  
"I am getting a migraine." She says, sighing as she imagined locking the cage with chains. "Forget it. He can stay locked up forever."  
"Every hurt and anger will only make him grow stronger, you need to learn to control it or else when he does get out... It could be deadly."  
"Well I need a break from his constant bickering. Too much too soon."  
"Alright... But may I say that he was being a little bitchy."   
"He is one. Shut up female. Make me."  
"W-w-who is your favorite p-p-p-proxy?!" Toby asked both Victoria and the beast.  
"I could never choose between my boys... Liar. She loves Toby because he is youngest and the most innocent. Hoodie is mature though and Masky is full of life. Meaning boring and annoying. Quiet you moron!"  
"Fuck..." Masky said, actually quite hurt by those comments.  
"Ditto." Hoodie said, uncaring.  
"I-I'm epic!"  
"This beast doesn't know anything. I love you three equally. HE likes Toby. I find you all unique and amazing." Victoria says, locking the gate.  
"W-why does he l-l-like m-me?" Toby asked.  
"You are kinda like a child..."  
"S-s-so he likes c-c-children?"  
"I think so."  
"Creepy!" Masky sang.  
"Says the guy who works for a man who stalks and kills adults while eating children." Hoodie said.  
"Wow..."  
"You did not have to say that." Slender sighed.  
"I don't care about that Slender... I love you, eating habits and all."  
"H-he needs t-t-to eat m-more." Toby said, noticing Slender was skinnier than what he usually was.  
"He will hunt tonight." Victoria says, nodding.  
"Of course. That means no angering the beast tonight."  
"Fuck."  
"You."  
"Pervert."  
"Whimpering snotrag."  
"S-s-stop insulting m-m-m-my brother!" Toby said. "P-please?"  
"I am retreating for now..." Victoria sighs, before rubbing her forehead.  
"And as always Toby is the favorite." Masky grumbles, pouting and Toby hugged him tightly.  
Victoria walked over and hugged Masky, smiling.  
"I was beating him with a stick in my mind. That's why he retreated."  
"Hehe!" Hoodie chuckled, nodding in approvement.  
"A very sharp, pointy stick."  
"Hahaha!" Toby giggled Masky smirking.  
"With a ribbon on it."   
"Sounds great." Masky said.  
"Like some pizza?"  
"Y-yes!"  
"Let's go make a pizza..."  
"Make one?"  
"Yes. Homemade."  
"We did that once in Italy."  
"You have been to Italy?"  
"Yeah, it was amazing! We got to kill someone in the Colosseum!" Masky said, smiling.  
"Wow.... Wait, that's in Rome."  
"Which is in Italy."  
"It is?"  
"Yes."  
"I did not know that."  
"Neither did Toby."  
"We will learn together!"  
"You four have fun... I must go and prepare."  
"I should come with you." Hoodie said, Slender nodding.  
"Be safe, you two. Don't come back until you are full and healthy."  
"Alright. Goodbye." Hoodie said, taking Slender's hand and they disappeared.  
"Hoodie d-d-d-doesn't want t-t-to a-a-admit it but he is an a-a-a-a-affectionate person."  
"I know. You all are my sweet boys." She says, hugging them both.  
"Yeah, sure." Masky said,   
"My BABY Masky!" She says, hugging Masky tightly.   
"I am not a baby..."  
"My cutie pie baby boy!" She teases, tickling his sides. Masky started to laugh as he tried to squirm away, squealing sometimes.  
"Hahahahahaha! Stop! Please!"  
"My itty bitty baby Masky!"  
"C-c-can I h-help?"  
"Tickle his belly!"   
"No!" Masky said, tipping over the chair and quickly standing.  
"Now, for that pizza." She says, kissing their cheeks before going to the kitchen.  
"I don't like to be tickled." Masky grumbles, heading to the kitchen to help her.  
"You have the cutest laugh, though." She says, smiling as she starts making the dough  
"I don't have a cute laugh."  
"What is it with you guys and having an aversion to cuteness?"  
"I-I don't!"   
"Good Toby!" She says, smiling. "Grab the hamburger from the fridge."  
"Alright!" Toby said, getting it out.  
"Cook it up!"  
"Alright!" Masky cheered, getting out a pan.  
"So, when shall I expect Slender back?"  
"Tomorrow."  
"Alright... I suppose I will sleep then tonight." She says, nodding.   
"Do not try to interrupt or watch his... Hunt."  
"I have no control where I go. I choose a door, that is all. I will try to remain as far as I can from his... hunt." She says, sounding slightly cold at the word.  
"It is something you don't want to see."  
"I don't want to. I... I understand it's his nourishment, but... Never Mind." She says, shaking her head before adding the sauce to the dough.  
"What?" Toby asked.  
"It's nothing." She says, smiling.  
"What is it?"  
"I love Slender, and I accept his eating styles."  
"You don't agree with it though." Masky groaned.  
"I don't care. As long as it's not a kid I know..." She says, waving it off. "I love Slender too much to be grossed out by his eating habits."  
"I-I-It is kinda g-g-gross how h-h-he eats." Toby said, giggling.  
"It is kinda cool though." Masky said.  
"I am in between."  
"It's not something you should watch though until after you two have been together for a long time."  
"As I said, I cannot control my dreams."  
"Try to pick the least threatening door then."  
"If I see a door with butterflies, alright."  
"Hehe..." Toby giggled.  
"Or maybe one with a tutu?"  
"That would be awesome!" Masky laughed.  
"Put you in a tutu."  
"No."  
"I might. Behave tonight."  
"I will if that fucking beast will fuck off."  
"He is locked up."  
"Good, because he is a fucking bitch wad and-- OW! What the fuck was that for?!"Masky glared at Toby as he was suddenly punched in the arm but said boy.   
"D-D-Dad said no a-a-angering him!"  
"Please don't anger him. It's hard to lock him up when he's irritated."  
"Fine.."  
"Thank you.  
"But only because I don't want to talk with the fucker."  
"M-masky..."  
"Sorry."  
"Watch the language."  
"Fuck fuck fuckity fuck fuck!"  
"You are grounded. No video games for the rest of the night." She says, serious.  
"Video games suck anyway!"  
"And TV! Want to make it from internet as well?"  
"Fuck that!" Masky said, growling.  
"Don't sass me!"  
"Maybe I am!"  
"I swear I will get Slender on your arse! Or maybe I will get some other creepypasta."  
"Do it! I don't care!!" Masky yelled, throwing his hands up before stalking to his room and slamming the door shut, Toby sighing.  
"H-he has these b-b-bouts of rage. I-I r-r-r-r-really think he has a-a-anger issues." Toby said, sighing.  
"We will fix that..."  
"H-He doesn't do i-i-i-it w-w-with Slender... Only u-u-us..."  
"Well... I hope he learns to respect me a bit more."  
"I-I-It will be a w-w-while."  
"I will work hard."  
"L-l-listen, but don't a-a-act." Toby said, everything going silent before soft sobbing can be heard. "L-l-like all o-o-of us, he didn't h-h-have a good l-l-life b-b-before this. S-S-Slender is b-b-basically our savior."  
"I know... I read up on everything. He will come down when he wishes to. I will unground him when he does."  
"A-A-Are your windows p-p-padlocked?"  
"No... Why?"  
"B-because he is p-p-probably gone b-b-by n-now."  
"He will get a talking to when he gets home."  
"H-h-he'll come home d-d-drunk or s-s-s-smoking..."  
"I will put him in his place."  
"Y-y-you want to f-f-finish t-t-the pizza?"  
"Hm? Oh yes let's." They finished building the pizza, putting it into the oven before sitting down.  
"You want to play anything, Toby? Talk about anything?"  
"N-no..."  
"Ok..."  
"D-d-do you w-w-want t-t-to talk?"  
"If you want."  
"Y-you pick..."  
"Mmm... Cookies?"  
"W-w-what do you m-mean?"  
"What's your favorite?"  
"S-Sugar..."  
"Chocolate chip. I also like peanut butter."  
"Cool..."  
"Peanut Butter or jelly?"  
"P-Peanut b-b-butter."  
"Same here." She says, laughing. "Ok... Oreos or vanilla wafflers?"  
"B-b-both!"  
"Hell yeah!"  
"U-um... Transformers or D-DBZ."  
"Oooo.... Transformers."  
"M-me too!"  
"I have some DVDs of them... Wanna put some in?"  
"S-sure."  
"What universe?"  
"A-Armada."  
"Sounds good!" She popped in the CD, smiling as they watched. It being two hours before there was a knock on the front door.  
"Come in!" In walked a stumbling Masky and Toby sighed.  
"H-h-he went with t-t-the a-a-alcohol..."  
"Masky, go take a cold bath." She says, pointing upstairs.  
"Noooo...." Masky groaned, curling up on the floor with a whine.  
"Shall I carry you?"  
"Noooo...." Masky groaned once more, holding his belly as his outfit seemed to hide his whole body. Toby got up, reaching for Masky's mask only to have him flinch away and TOby went more slowly, pulling it off to show a black eye. Toby lifted up his shirt to show bruises and he sighed.  
"O-one thing h-h-he does rarely is f-f-fight..."  
"I got jumped by this gang... The one time I don't have my crowbar or a pipe..." Masky said growling before groaning as Toby poked a bruise.  
"Help me carry him to the couch, Toby."  
"A-A-Alright..." Toby picked him up from one side, Victoria from the other and he helped put Masky on the couch.  
"Freaks tried to kill me... Hope they die slowly."  
"They will, kiddo. "  
"Better... Fu-- Stupid men didn't even let me get to the bar..."  
"Too young for that.  
"I'm 19 for freaks sake." Masky said, obviously trying not to cuss.  
"21 is the legal age."  
"That is the normal age! I'm not normal!" Masky argued weakly, "What part of my life is normal?"  
"You have a mother, a father, and good brothers. "  
"I have four crazy people who call me family, Toby who stutters like he's a freaking Chihuahua, Hoodie who is a silent killer, Slender who eats children, and you who haunts people in her freaking dreams!" Masky sighed, covering his face. "And I'm just one fucked up person."  
"Hey, I am a psycho, not a haunter." She says, smiling as she started to clean him up."  
"Still doesn't get rid of the fact that I'm messed up..."  
"Shh... You are not. To others, mortals, maybe, to the CP world, you are perfect."  
"Tell that to Slender... I know I'm the least favorite and I'm starting to not care."  
"You are MY favorite, Masky, because you speak your mind, and get the job done, no matter the means." She says, winking to him. She pat Toby's knee, telling him to shush. "You are my kiddo... Now... shush. You are hurt, and I have a lot of work ahead of me."  
"Really?" Masky asked.  
"Really."  
"Thank you."  
"Now, shhh... Rest... You are going to be hungover..."  
"I didn't even get to the bar..."  
"You drank something..."  
"One of them had a beer with them... I stole it after I kicked most of their butts, with getting hurt in the process."  
"See? Now, relax... Mama's got you..." She says, washing away the dried blood and dirt.  
"Alright..." Masky said, relaxing and he let her fix him up. She was gentle, humming a lullaby as she worked.  
"What are you humming?"  
"A song..."  
"What's it say?"  
"It's one I remember from my childhood... Wash your sins in the tide of the ocean... Throw your fears into the ravine... Use your dreams to light the night sky... and you shall never harm or die..."  
"I wish it was that easy..."  
"Just relax, Timmy... And rest." Masky nodded, closing his eyes and falling asleep. She smiles, and kisses his face, before cleaning him up quickly but gently.  
"I-Is he o-o-o-ok?" Toby asked.  
"Yes... Just we got to heal some wounds, both physical, and mental."  
"H-he d-d-d-doesn't like talking about t-t-the past."  
"I won't push..."  
"H-he needs someone t-t-to push."  
"Well then I will push."  
"Good... S-Slender could n-n-never g-get in... I think y-y-you can.."  
"I am good at being friendly yet pushy."  
"Good..." Toby yawned, leaning back in the chair.  
"You sleepy, Toby? Want me to take you to bed?"  
"I-I-I'll sleep out h-h-here."  
"Alright. I am going to my room. You sleep out here with Masky."  
"Uh huh..." Toby said, smirking.  
"Night..." She says, heading upstairs and going to her room. She changes into a silky nightgown, small and ending above her knees. She gets into bed, and promptly falls asleep.


	19. A little Dirty~ Warning

She woke up in a forest, blinking rapidly as she rose to her feet. She shook her head, feeling fuzzy and a bit dizzy as well.   
"Where.. Where am I?"  
"Help me!"  
"Is... is that a child??" She gasps, running through the forest. She came to a clearing where a child was tied up, alone and crying. She gasped, but looked around and paled.  
"Slender's forest... Oh gods why did you curse me gods? WHY HERE?" She yelled, before turning away. "No... I won't watch!"  
"Hello, child...." Hoodie's voice came out, sounding wicked.  
"Oh Hoodie..." Victoria says, shaking her head.  
"M-M-Mommy!"  
"Why should mommy save you? You were the one who went away from her... Besides, no one saved me until my master came along... You are going to meet him. Isn't that going to be fun?"  
"I want Mommy! Mommyyyyy!"  
"Oh make it quick..."  
"Stop being disrespectful! We were having such a nice little game until you decided to try to attack me! It's YOUR fault you don't get to live longer in your miserable life!" Hoodie yelled, before a deep breath was heard. "But... This can be over quickly if you play nice for just a little longer..."  
Victoria looked for a second to see Hoodie try to stroke the boy's hair and the child flinched away causing Hoodie to growl and smack him.  
"Little brat! I TRY to be helpful and look what you made me do! Ungrateful and disrespectful! I think it's time for my master to come and have some fun!" Hoodie said, the trees swinging dangerously as Slender suddenly appeared in the clearing, his tendrils out and his face ripped open and jagged with blood there, showing that wasn't his first child to eat that night.  
"This... This is sickening." She says, paling before closing her eyes.  
"I brought you a treat, master. Though you might want to be careful with this one... He's a rude little brat..." Hoodie said, giggling slightly as Slender used his tendrils to pick up the child.  
"You were RUDE to my proxie?!" Slender asked, static everywhere.  
"Slender just eat him and be done... Please... If you can even sense me... Just get it over with." Victoria says, forcing herself to turn and look. Slender grinned before taking a bite out of the child, waiting a few seconds to hear his screams before doing it again and again until the screams stopped and he finished the job. Not a drop of blood on his suit.  
"I... I never want to see that again." She says, covering her mouth.  
"Time to go home, sir?" Hoodie asked, his voice calmer and less excited about everything. Slender nodded, taking a hanky and wiping his face before letting it come back together.  
"Ick... You both will bathe when you get home!" She says, shivering. Hoodie and Slender walked away, talking as Hoodie made sure Slender was alright. Victoria fades from view, into the dark room.  
"What... what is this place...?"   
"What did you say to me you little brat?!" Suddenly there was a door open, light appearing to lead what seemed like a kitchen.  
"Brat?" Victoria walked in to see a young Masky huddled in the corner, his cheek painfully red and he was holding it. There was a more round older man, glaring down at Masky as he held his hand.  
"You are an ungrateful little bastard! Trying to kill me by not washing the fucking dishes right!" The older man yelled at the young Masky smacking him once more and Masky yelped as tears streamed down his face.  
"HEY!" She yelled, ramming her entire form into the man. "How DARE you hit my son, you bastard!"  
"Mommy?" Masky whimpered as the older man disappeared along with the scene, leaving her and small Masky.  
"I am here, baby. Come here." She says, kneeling with her arms out. Masky slowly got up, running to her and hugged her tightly.  
"He... He hurt me..." Masky whimpered, crying softly into her chest.  
"Shhh... Mommy is here... I won't let him hurt you again... I got you, Timmy..."  
"I love you, mommy."  
"I love you too, Timmy. You are my wild boy." She says, kissing his head. Masky smiled before he slowly disappeared, waking up. "That's one kiddo down... I will keep an eye on... What is happening??"  
She wakes up in a rush, the room hot and the window open. Masky came in groggily, flopping on her bed, saying something which was muffled by the bed.   
"What's up, Masky?" She asks, playing with his hair.  
"I know you were in my dream...." Masky said, muffled.  
"Sorry... It put me there after... my first one. You ok?"  
"...I'm better..." Masky said, snuggling up to her with his hair over his eyes.  
"My poor Timmy... If I ever see that man in real life, we can carve him up together."   
"He's dead... One of Slender's targets and that's how he found me... Locked in the basement..." Masky said, not adding anything after that but he winced at the memory.  
"Then I will haunt him in the afterlife and make him regret even more." She says, playing with his hair.  
"Good..." Masky mumbled, wanting to talk with her but his pride didn't want him to.  
"You know... I have been abused too, Tim... If you ever need anyone who will just hug you without asking, just come to me."  
"I want to talk... I just... I..." Masky trailed off, looking away.  
"I know. Pride, hurt, emotions... It's painful." She says, nodding.   
"Could... Could we go back to sleeping? I could show you there..."  
"I think I can't... I don't think I can sleep after what I saw."  
"Wha--- Did you see Slender?" Masky said, sitting up.  
"Yes..." She says, quietly as she nodded.  
"Fuck... You shouldn't have seen that... Especially with a proxy involved..." Masky said, feeling awkward.  
"It was... gruesome... but... I am over it." She says, waving it off.  
"Wait until he comes home..." Masky mumbled.  
"What happens when he gets home?"  
"He's a little... Bold and upfront for a little while to say the least."  
"I see... What time is it, buddy?"  
"9 o'clock.." Masky said, looking at the cat clock on the wall.  
"Mmm... I suppose I will make breakfast. What do you want, kiddo?"  
"Something good..."  
"So... Pizza?"  
"I was thinking more along the lines of bacon."  
"Bacon Pizza?"  
"Yes!"  
"I will place an order... You ok, or shall we snuggle a bit more?"  
"Let's make pizza then snuggle."  
"How about I place an order at Dominick's and we can stay in bed, son?"  
"I like that idea."  
"Alright..." She calls and tells them their orders, him a bacon pizza, her a hamburger, and Toby a cheese. After she hangs up, she smiles, and yawns.  
"Hoodie also likes hamburger..."   
"Good... Now, what now?"  
"Tell me about your past and I'll tell you mine."  
"I was abused by my mother, my father wasn't around, and I have a brother who is too much of a joker to be a lawyer."  
"That was my father you saw... My mother died of cancer when I was nine which sent him over the edge."  
"I see..."  
"I was stuck with him for years before Slender saved me... No matter what you saw... He is a nice guy who saves whom he can..."  
"I know. I accept him as he is."  
"Yet you're freaked out about it."  
".... A bit... But I love you guys too much."  
"What about Slender?"  
"He is my favorite." She says, laughing softly.  
"Good."  
"My sexy CP..."  
"Come on..."  
"He is. I wonder if he has abs under his suit?"  
"He does... He usually sleeps in his boxers."  
"Oooo." She blushes, giggling as she got up. She stretches, and yawns. "So, what shall we do this morning?"  
"Play board games after waking Toby up with an air horn."  
"Sounds fun."  
"I've done it before, it's fun."  
"Maybe not an airhorn though."  
"Yeah... How about a kazoo?"  
"Yes."  
"I got one too!" Masky said, smiling.  
"I have one somewhere..."  
"You want to do it now?"  
"Uhh... Sure."  
"Good, Toby needs to get up so he can cuddle with us."  
"Yes. Let's go get him... Oooo! Lets wake him up by tickling him!"  
"No, if you want to wake him up by surprising him then you want to be as far away from him as possible... I know from experience."  
"We don't want to be mean."  
"Tickling is surprising him and I know for a fact he always has a grip on his hatchet."  
"Ah... Ok."  
"We might want to wake him up nicely..."  
"Yes... A nice morning."  
"Let's go..." Masky said, forcing himself up.  
"Yes sir." She says, not changing out of her nightgown to go down stairs. On the chair was Toby curled up into a ball, his hair over his eyes, and his face scrunched up from his dream. "Toby... Time to get up, kiddo..."  
"Hmm?" Toby made a noise, curling in on himself up even more.  
"Pizza is coming..."  
"Pizza?!" Toby jumped up only to roll off the chair, smashing into the floor.  
"Toby! Are you alright?" She asks, kneeling to help him up.  
"He can't feel pain." Masky said, Toby nodding as he smiled.  
"Still!" She says, smiling.  
"I-I'm fine. B-But Pizza?"   
"It's on it's way."  
"Yay!"  
"Both of you go get dressed and brush your hair and teeth."  
"My hair does not need to be brushed."  
"S-Says the b-b-boy with tangles."  
"I am not a boy, I am a man!"  
"Both of you. Bathroom. Don't want to see you until you are ready for the new day."  
"Fuuuuuu-"  
"D-Don't finish t-that." Toby said, dragging Masky to get ready. They came back out a few minutes later, looking better.  
"There we go. Nice looking men." She says, smiling. The bell rang, and she smiles. "I will get it."   
She walks to the door, and opens it.  
"Hi... Did you order one large sausage?" The man asks, winking at her. She laughs, covering her mouth.  
"No..." She says, giggling. Masky went up to him and growled in his face. She pays the man and takes the pizza. "Drive safe, sir! Thanks for delivering so fast!"  
"No... Thank you for your beauty. Have a nice one." The guys says, getting in the car and driving off.   
"What a sleeze." She says, closing the door.  
"I hate him." Masky said, Toby looking confused.  
"W-What did t-t-that m-mean?"  
"It means he mistook our order." She says, putting the pizzas on the table.  
"Then why did he have the correct pizzas?" Masky asked, smirking.  
"A lot of people in town order sausage, so it's a running joke among the pizza places."  
"A-Alright."  
"So, let's eat."  
"Aren't we going to wait for Slender and Hoodie?" Masky asked.  
"Didn't they eat?" She asks.  
"Hoodie d-d-d-doesn't e-e-eat children!" Toby yelled, laughing.  
"I know... Should we wait or...?"  
"No, Hoodie doesn't eat much anyway.." Masky said, shrugging.  
"Alright. Dig in, boys!" They started to eat, it being about an hour of talking and laughing before Hoodie walked in with a blood spattered outfit and a normal looking Slender, but he looked healthier. "There are our... Hoodie, bath. Now. Please. Put your clothes in the laundry room, and get cleaned up." She says, wondering where the blood came from.  
"Alright, by the way we killed the pizza man." Hoodie said, smirking as he left and Slender nodded as he sat down.  
"Why?" She asked, surprised. She was pulled onto Slender's grasp, and she blushes.  
"Only I am allowed ask if you had ordered one large sausage pizza." Slender growled, holding her close.  
"Gods..." She says, turning pink. "I have to go get dressed for this..."  
"You look ravishing the way you look now..." Slender purred in her ear, rubbing circles on her leg.  
"Slender... You are being very bold." She says, blushing wildly. "And in front of the children!"  
"They don't care... They know I love you.." Slender said, hugging her close.  
"I love you too..."  
"Mine..."  
"You are feeling better. Just... watch where your hands are."  
"I know..."  
"Tendrils too." She says, eying one sliding down her arm.  
"They have a mind of their own..." Slender said, noticing Masky ushering Toby out of the room.  
"Don't leave me alone with him! Who knows what will happen!" She says, blushing wildly.  
"Have fun!" Masky said, promising a game to Toby and Slender chuckled.  
"Traitors!" She mutters, before blushing at the look Slender give her.  
"You are so beautiful..." Slender murmured, staring into her eyes.   
"You are too sweet... even for a creepypasta king."  
"I am hardly a king..."  
"Not so bold anymore?"   
"I am bold about you... My gorgeous Princess..."  
"P-Princess??"  
"Yes... If I'm king then you are the princess as we are not married... Yet."  
"Gods are you planning a wedding?"  
"I always plan ahead."  
"Tell your tendrils to behave..." Slender noticed they were sliding up her leg and he made them behave.  
"Sorry, but they share my desires..."  
"If... Um... Oh..." She purrs as they massage her back, her mind going blank from the pleasure.   
"Would you like to...?"  
"The boys would hear..." She says, nodding.  
"We can go somewhere else..." Slender said, wanting her too much. "Maybe a fancy hotel with a hot tub?"  
"I'm yours." She says, kissing his face. Slender warped them to a fancy room, them sitting on a bed now.  
"Better?"  
"Much... Door locked?"   
"Of course... This is my own private room..." He purred, laying her down.  
"Then dim the lights... and show me how much you love me."


	20. Chapter 20

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Hoodie asked, taking a bite out of the pizza.  
"We could play video games." Masky said, before winking at Hoodie.  
"Toby, any ideas?"  
"I-I-I don't care..."  
"Mario Kart?"  
"Sure..." Toby said, smiling.  
"I call Bowser!"  
"I c-c-call Rosalina!"  
"I call baby Mario!" Masky said.  
"Alright! Let's do all the race tracks." Hoodie says, smiling.  
"M-M-May I a-a-ask s-s-something?" Toby asked, Masky nodding.  
"A-A-Are Mom and dad h-having s-s-s-s-sex?" Toby asked, Hoodie going bright red and Masky laughing as he nodded.  
"Yes they are!"  
"Masky! No Toby, they just want a little privacy. You know how Slender gets after a feeding."  
"S-S-S-So... Sex?" Toby said, having learned it a while ago when Masky was drunk as the drunk man had explained it to him with no regrets at all.  
"Where'd you learn this?" Hoodie said, narrowing his eyes.  
"M-M-Masky."  
"MASKY!"  
"I don't remember!"  
"H-He was drunk."  
"MASKY!"  
"STOP YELLING MY NAME."  
"Y-Y-You two are c-c-cute." Toby chuckled.  
"MASKY!"  
"WHAT? HE WAS STATING A FACT!"  
"I-It is..."  
"STILL! SLENDER WANTED TO BE THE ONE TO EXPLAIN ALL THAT!"  
"H-He explained a l-l-lot t-too."   
"OH MY GOD MASKY!"  
"Toby... for once... shut up!"  
"Hehehehe!" Toby giggled, leaving the room.  
Hoodie, very suddenly, punched Masky's arm as hard as he could.  
"OW! What was that for?!" Masky said, rubbing his arm.  
"You are such a bad influence."  
"Only for you baby." Masky teased only to get slugged again.  
"Keep it up, I will break your arm."  
"Rar!" Masky said, running away.  
"That's it!"  
"Come and get me sexy!"  
"I'm going to break your legs!"  
"Ooh! Feisty!"  
"RAH!" Masky dodged a tackle before kissing Hoodie hard, making him lose his thoughts for a moment. "You dummy!"  
"You know you love me as a dummy. Makes you feel like the smart and mature one." Masky said, kissing him once more.  
"Knock it off!"  
"Why? Does it make you lose yourself? You need to do that sometimes you know."  
"You are a twit."  
"I'm a surprisingly smart twit who likes to see you in any way you are..."  
"Can you be serious??"  
"I can... But what should I be serious about?"  
"About.... everything!"  
"What's the point in living if you can't have a little fun in doing it?"  
"Fine! About us!"  
"You want to go serious? All you have to do is ask. Let's be serious then."  
"How do you feel about me?"   
"I love you." Masky said honestly, Hoodie staring at him.  
"You do?"  
"Of course... You're the only one for me!"  
"How much you love me?"  
"To infinity..."  
"And Beyond?"  
"Didn't think of that but yes." Masky said, smiling as he kissed Hoodie's nose.  
"Alright... I believe you."  
"How much do YOU love ME?" Masky asked, smiling.  
"A lot."  
"Good, I like that answer."  
"And I like you."  
"Good, you better like me as you are stuck with me. I'm not letting you go."  
"Hahaha!"  
"I love your laugh too... Very pretty."  
"Pretty??"  
"Yes, very pretty."  
"You are insane."  
"Just a little."  
"More like completely."  
"You love it... You love when I go psycho..." Masky purred, holding Hoodie close.  
"You are the sub." He growls.  
"Anything you want, handsome." Masky purred, snuggling up to him.  
"I am still mad at you for doing that to Toby."  
"He already had some of the talk with his old man before this and I just answered the questions he had." Masky said, remembering some of it.  
"Still."  
"It's fine... I didn't explain anything too nasty..."  
"Good..."  
"I save that for you." Masky snickered, being lightly smacked.  
"You are a dingus."  
"Maybe..."  
"But... You are MY dingus."  
"Yay!" Masky said, hugging Hoodie.  
"Urg... Let's continue playing."  
"I'd rather play something else~" Masky purred.  
"No."  
"Come on... You know you would like it... The thrill of getting caught running through you.."  
"No. Toby is here, and we need to wait for Mom and Slender to get back... Then... I will take you to Grandiose Hotel."  
"Ooh! Fancy!" Masky purred, nodding at him before leading him back to the game where Toby waited.  
"Time to kick butt."  
"In your dreams."  
"Bring it on."  
"I-I bet I-I-I'll win!"  
"Nahhh!"  
"Yeah!"  
"You all are going DOWN!"  
"Nahh!" Masky said, smiling big as they played.  
Hours later, after they ate all the chips and won all the races, they laid back in the couch and watched TV.  
"When do you think they'll get back?" Masky asked.  
"Don't know. You know how Slender gets."  
"T-They'll be b-b-back soon."  
"Maybe we should make dinner for mom."  
"I think that's a good idea."  
"What should we make for the lovebirds?"  
"Steak." Toby said,  
"Alright! Let's do it!"  
"Yeah!"   
"To the Kitchen!" They quickly started preparing the food, putting the steak in the oven before starting everything else a little later.


	21. Chapter 21

"Mmmm..." Victoria giggled softly as she was carried up the steps. Hickeys covered her neck, and love filled her eyes. "Hopefully the kids are alright..."  
"I bet they are..."  
"I am so happy... Never knew you could be so... attentive."  
"I have many secrets." Slender said, opening the door.  
"Hey guys!" Inside was the table with good food on it, all proxies slightly dirty from cooking but everything looked nice.  
"Wow... This is nice!"  
"Thanks! We made it ourselves!" Masky said happily.  
"Mmm... I am hungry after all our fun... This is really kind of you boys. Thank you." Toby giggled like he knew something and Masky smirked at Hoodie.  
"Alright, let's eat." Hoodie said.  
Slender carried her to the table, smiling as she sat in his lap to eat. They all sat down, no one noticing except Hoodie that Masky was trying to get him to play footsie. He rolled his eyes, and ate, Slender ignoring the meal to 'dine' on Victoria's neck. Toby just watched in amusement, eating his meal as he enjoyed the show. She would wiggle in place, trying to eat while her mate give her love bites and gentle licks, and Hoodie started playing footsy back with Masky.  
"Y-Y-You all a-a-are c-cute!"  
"Why don't you invite Clockwork over?"  
"I-I-I'll call her later."   
"Do so..." Victoria says, her eyes rolling up as Slender licked a spot on her neck.  
"Hey, Hoodie... Wanna... Ditch this place?" Masky asked, smirking.  
"After dinner..."  
"Well, I'm feeling just full enough for dessert." Masky purred.  
"You... Fine... Slender, I am taking Masky out."  
"Message me every few hours." Slender said, too busy teasing his Victoria and Masky held Hoodie's hand before they disappeared together.  
"Slendy... Behave..." She purrs.  
"I-I-I'm going t-t-to bed..." Toby said, leaving and Slender increased his love for her.  
"Ah! Mmmmmm!" She whimpers, starting to see white.  
"Give in..."  
"I'm yours!"  
"You are..." Slender said possessively, starting to undo her shirt.  
Masky suddenly found himself in a classy hotel room before he was suddenly picked up and brought to the bathroom to reveal a large jacuzzi soaker tub. He purred at Hoodie, stroking the older proxy's cheek.  
"Let's enjoy ourselves."  
"As long as I'm with you baby..." Masky was suddenly kissed hard and he lost his thoughts.  
"I'M the dom here, sub!" Hoodie growled, smirking down at him and Masky shivered in delight.  
"You definitely are.." Masky purred, feeling himself be unclothed except for his boxers before put in the already filled hot jacuzzi. "Join me... It's nice and hot..."  
"On my way..." He says, doing the same. Masky climbed into Hoodie's lap as soon as the other proxy got in, kissing Hoodie's nose.  
"Calm down... We can take our time."  
"I just want you to know I love you very very much..." Masky said, just snuggling against the older proxy as he purred.  
"You are a clown..." He says, before laughing and kissing him. Masky melts into it, feeling so happy just to be with Hoodie. He wrapped his arms around the others neck, deepening the kiss as he ran a hand through the other's hair.  
"Only for you."  
"Good. I am the only one who may hear your jokes."  
"What is a pirate's favorite letter? ARRRR!!" Masky said, laughing.  
"Haha." He says, kissing Masky again. They just kept kissing each other for a while before Hoodie's tongue went into Masky's mouth and it went uphill from there.  
The next morning, Victoria walked down stairs and smiled as she stretched. She began to make pancakes, smiling all the while as she did so.  
"H-Hi mom!" Toby said, sliding down the stair rail.  
"Hey kiddo..." She says, smiling.  
"H-H-How'd you s-s-sleep?"  
"Like a baby..."  
"G-Good!"  
"You have a friend over?"  
"C-C-Clock came o-o-o-over f-f-for a little bit."  
"Good! She still here?"  
"N-No... G-Grey L-L-Lady called her b-back."  
"Darn. I wanted to meet her..."  
"Y-Y-You can l-later."  
"I better!" She says, laughing.  
"W-W-What are y-you m-making?"  
"Pancakes. Chocolate chip with sprinkles."  
"Y-Yes!"  
"Rainbow pancakes!" She says, smiling. Toby hugged her, smiling as he turned on the kitchen TV to cartoons. She smiles, having a strange feeling wash over her for a moment before shrugging it off to continue cooking.  
"W-W-When do you t-think they w-w-w-will be home?"  
"Hoodie and Masky? Soon enough, Toby..."  
"Good."  
"So! Here you are! Rainbow pancakes!" Toby took his plate and sat down, putting butter and a bunch of syrup on it. She does the same, smiling wildly as they start to talk.

Masky woke up alone in the big bed in the hotel room and his heart hurt a little thinking that Hoodie might have left him before said proxie came in with breakfast. He smiled and stretched out, showing off his body.   
"Morning Tim... Want a muffin?" Masky stiffened at his name being used but he relaxed and nodded.  
"How are you?"  
"Good. You alright?"  
"Feeling Fine..."  
"You look fine too." Hoodie purred.  
"Says the finest man in the world." Masky said back, smiling happily at him.  
"I am average..."  
"No you are not! Do you want me to prove it?!" Masky said, miffed by that comment.  
"Mmmm... Later."  
"Because I will! I will not stand for my boyfriend to be calling himself names!"  
"Boyfriend?"  
"Yeah, after last night I just thought that would be a given."  
"I suppose so..."  
"If you don't want to be that's fine..." Masky said, feeling like Hoodie didn't want to be.  
"I would be honored to be your mate." He says, smirking. Masky blushed at the term, not knowing until last night how crazy and teasing Hoodie could get. He kisses Masky gently, before kissing him more roughly. Masky whimpered in excitement, Hoodie climbing on top of him and trailing his hands over Masky's body.   
"Please... Brian..." Masky gasped, arching out of the kiss before Hoodie went down to his neck.  
"What is it Timothy? Am I stealing your breath away? Am I making you lose your thoughts?"  
"Ah..." Masky made the sound in bliss, holding onto Hoodie as he couldn't think right, needing more of whatever Hoodie wanted to give him. Hoodie pulled away and chuckled before handing him a muffin.  
"We have to get home."  
"You can't just do that to a man!" Masky whining, needing more as he reached for Hoodie only to have the older proxy move away with a smirk.   
"Home Masky..."  
"Gods..."  
"Maybe I will allow you a kiss."  
"ALLOW me?" Masky questioned, shaking his head.  
"Yes. Allow. Now, get dressed... and I will kiss you."  
"Maybe you should word it better..." Masky mumbled, getting dressed as he felt a little irritated he was letting himself be ordered around. "You know I don't like orders."  
"Come here, Tim..." Masky once again tensed a little at his name before going to his new mate, smiling softly at how handsome Hoodie looked. Hoodie kissed him, smiling as he did. Masky deepened it a little, wanting as much as he Hoodie would give him. "There. Feel better?"  
"Not until you are mine forever."  
"Heh! Soon, Tim..."  
"I can wait..."  
"Good. Now, to go home..."  
"Alright... But I expect more of your kisses more often." Masky said, smiling.  
"Maybe."  
"I'll take that maybe..."  
"Good..."  
"I think you just like being in control..." Masky said, smiling as he took Hoodie's hand.  
"Very much so."  
"Let's go then..." Masky said, smiling.  
"Homeward." Masky warped them back to their house, on the back porch. Hoodie smiles, and caresses Masky's cheek before going in. Masky followed with a goofy smile on his face, touching his cheek where Hoodie had touched it.  
"Morning boys!"  
"Mornin'!" Masky chirped.  
"I made pancakes!"  
"Yes!"   
"Rainbow pancakes!"  
"Even better!"  
"Eat up!" Masky sat close to Hoodie, smiling as they ate.  
"Mmm... I am going to go wake up Slender..."  
"Alright!"  
She goes upstairs and smirks as she walks into her room. She goes to the slumbering being, and kisses his cheek, smiling. He stirred, getting up slowly.  
"Hello, Victoria."  
"Morning, Slender... Did you have a good night?" She asks, smiling as his arms wrapped around her.  
"Indeed..."  
"Mmm... Morning boys..." She purrs as his tendrils hugged her close as well.   
"You are so beautiful."  
"You make me feel beautiful..." She says, smiling. "The boys are downstairs eating pancakes."  
"How are Masky and Hoodie?"  
"They look happy and healthy."  
"What about Toby?"  
"Same thing." She says, smiling as his hands went to her hips. "I gotta let you feed more often... I like the way you get."  
"I get hungry for something else..."  
"I love you..."  
"I love you more..."  
"Mmm... Impossible."  
"It has a very large possibility."  
"Nope..."  
"Yes."  
"How about I prove you are wrong?"  
"I would love to see that..."  
"Mmm... later. Right now, we have kids in the house." She says, winking before getting up. "Come and catch me, Slendy..." She says, skipping out of the room. Slender quickly got up, getting his suit on before following her downstairs. She was on the couch, smirking as she watched him come down the stairs.  
"S-Slender!" Toby said, smiling.  
"Morning old man! Did you have fuuuun last night?" Masky asked, smirking.  
"I know you did." Slender shot back causing Masky to blush slightly and Hoodie to smirk.  
"Very true." Hoodie said, laughing.  
"But yes, I did have some fun last night."  
"You better have!" Victoria said, smirking.  
"I did..."  
"Get a room." Masky says.  
"T-They did." Toby said, Hoodie starting to laugh.  
"Go back to it!"  
"M-M-Maybe you s-s-should!"  
"Shut up!"  
"W-Well, you s-s-should!"  
"SHUT UP!"  
"ALL OF YOU!" Victoria yells before getting up. "EAT AND SHUT UP!"  
"Fine... Sheesh..." Masky said, starting to eat.  
"Good." She says, smiling. Slender sat next to her, nuzzling her before smiling big. He giggles, and plays with a few tendrils before kissing one. He purred, making some tendrils tickle her sides. She laughs, squirming to try to escape. He only did it faster, holding her against him as he grinned on the inside. She squealed, laughing breathlessly.  
"What? Did you need something?"  
"Eeeeeek!"  
"That isn't an answer.." Slender said, tickling her harder.  
"MERRRRCY!!!"  
"Sorry, we are all out of that."  
"BOYSSSSS! HALLLLP!"  
"U-U-UM... Masky and H-Hoodie a-a-a-are busy!" Toby said, said Hoodie kissing Masky senseless.  
"Saaaave me Toooooby!"  
"O-On it!" Toby said, going over to her and attempting to pull her away only to be held down and Slender tickled him,  
"Nooooo! Not mah soooooon!"  
"Hahahahaha! Please!!" Toby squealed, trying to pull away but he was trapped.  
"Ooooooh! Slendyyyyy!"  
"D-Dad!" Toby yelled, laughing harder.  
"Wow... They look like they are in trouble." Hoodie said, nibbling on Masky's neck and he nodded as he whimpered. "Perhaps we should help them?"  
"D-Don't stop! Please!" Masky begged, holding onto him for dear life.  
"Hmm... We should help." Hoodie says, stopping.  
"No! Please! I'll do anything but don't stop!" Masky begged, whimpering as he kissed Hoodie all over his face, needing more of anything.  
"Heh! Heh heh! Fine... To my room." Masky snuggled into him as he was picked up, mewling as he was carried to Hoodie's room and Slender stopped tickling once they were gone.  
"Oh sweet gods..." Victoria says breathlessly.  
"T-Traitors..." Toby said, smiling softly as he held his sides from all the laughter.  
"Slender...." She says, smiling. "You are my soul mate for sure..."  
"I'm just happy my family is happy..."   
"I am happy."  
"I-I-I am too!"  
"Mmmm... Comfy..." She purrs, rubbing her face against his suit.   
"D-D-Dad... Wh-Wh-When will you m-m-marry M-M-Mom?"  
"When she least expects it."  
"I'm unsuspecting now...."  
"I'm waiting for the right time... Don't worry, I'll do it..."  
"Fine... Mmm..." She says, stroking a tendril. He started purring, more tendrils wiggling as they wanted to be touched. She smiles and rubs another, kissing Slender as she does. Toby quickly left, leaving them hold and kiss one another. Slender's hand trailed up her legs, going underneath her dress a little. "Ah... Keep this up and I will never be able to leave the house..."


	22. Chapter 22

"Merow!" Midnight cried, interrupting their moment.   
"Your cat wants you..." Slender said, pulling away.  
"Don't leave me..." She whines, laying on him. Midnight rolled her eyes, before jumping up and patting Victoria.  
"I'm not... Just deal with Midnight first."  
"Fine... Come on Middy... I will feed you." She says, sighing as she got up.  
"Mew!"  
She goes to the kitchen, and feeds her a few bits of meat, and cat food. She smiles as she does it, feeling loved and in love.  
"Merow!"  
"Yeah yeah... Sorry for forgetting. You are still my girl."  
"Meow..."  
"What is it? You seem... unfocused."  
"Mew."  
"What do you mean, new?"  
"MEW!"  
"What do you mean? Why won't you tell me?"  
"Merow." Midnight then darted off to who where knows where and long arms wrapped round her, a large mouth nibbling at her neck. She gasps, before mewling herself.  
"Shall we finish what we started?"  
"Oh yes... please... Mmmm!" Slender slowly nibbled his way down to her shoulder, biting softly before sucking on it, just enough to give her a hickey. Her eyes roll back, her breathing quick and soft.  
"So beautiful... Marry me?" Slender asked, suddenly he was on one knee and holding out a ring with his symbol on it, looking like his cufflinks. She smiles, and nods, hugging him tightly. "Thank you..."  
"Eeeeek! I am going to be Victoria Mann!" There was a click and they looked to see Toby holding a camera with Hoodie holding a shirtless sleeping Masky. "Boys... Slender proposed!"  
"I know! W-W-W got pictures!" Toby said, excited.  
"Ooooo!" She says, bouncing.  
"Shh!" Hoodie said, not wanting them to wake up Masky.  
"I will not shh! I am engaged!" Masky whined in his sleep at the yelling and Hoodie shushed him, going back to their bedroom. "Oh this is so exciting! I am too excited!" She says, hugging Slenderman again and kissing his featureless face.  
"I am excited also... When do you want to have it?"  
"Whenever you want... Mmm... I have always wanted a Spring wedding."  
"Then on the first day of Spring... We shall have it."'  
"Underneath the cherry blossoms?"  
"I know a place..."  
"Eee... I am the happiest person alive."  
"Then can I be the second?"  
"You may."  
"Good, because I'm so glad you are officially mine now.." Slender said, putting the ring on her finger.  
"When did you get the ring?"  
"A while ago..."  
"Planning this for a while, have you?"  
"I told you before... I plan for everything..."  
"Oh so true..."  
"H-H-He does!"  
"Mmmm... My Slendy..."  
"My Vivian..."  
"I have to call up Jessica and Kyle!"  
"You do that.."  
"I want to tell the whole world!"  
"Don't tell the world you are marrying Slender Man... They will think less of you... Mostly that you are insane."  
"I am marrying Sebastian Mann!"  
"Yes."  
"Who is this Slender you speak of?" She says, playfully.  
"I don't know..." He teased.  
"Sounds like a cutey."  
"How cute?"  
"Dumping my fiancee cute."  
"Harsh."  
"What? You are."  
"Dumping the fiance part."  
"You are cute though."  
"Not cute. Handsome."  
"Adorable, cute, sweet..."  
"None of those."  
"All of them."  
"I am not adorable... You are..."  
"No... I am not."  
"Yes, you are."  
"Can't be."  
"Why?"  
"I just don't find myself cute."  
"Well, I say you are so you are. Got it?"  
"Yes, Slenderman."  
"Good, because you are my adorable soon to be bride..."  
"Wow... Bride..."  
"Indeed."  
"I need to make a few calls!" She says, jumping up and down.  
"Go do that..." Slender chuckled.  
She pulls out her phone, and dials up her friends.   
"JESSSIEEEE!"  
"YEEEEESSSS??" Jessie said, answering.  
"I'M ENGAGED!"  
"NO WAY!"  
"YESSS!"  
"EEEEEEE!!" Jessie said, blabbing to Kyle and he started to yell in excitement.  
"Jessica! Will you be my maid of honor?"  
"YES YES YES!"  
"Yoo! Kyle! You be my ring bear?"  
"Yeah!"  
"We have to go clothes shopping! Dresses and tuxes!"  
"YES!" Jessica squealed.  
"Can we meet up in a bit?"   
"Where and when?" Kyle asked.  
"Bridal Power and in 2 hours!"  
"Alright! We'll be there!" Kyle said, hanging up after Jess said goodbye.  
"What is our theme for the wedding?"  
"Creepy y-y-y-yet c-c-cute!"  
"Awesome! So the Creepypastas can come as theirselves!"  
"Yeah!" Toby said, smiling.  
"Slenderman! You tell the CP community!"  
"I will now..."  
"Tell Zalgo that if he can behave... He can attend the reception."  
"No!" Toby said, shaking his head.  
"Toby, he is going to crash the wedding anyway... I can feel it."  
"I-I-I don't w-w-want h-him there..."  
"Fine... We don't invite him."  
"If he shows up though, we just let him do his thing, then he'll most likely leave."  
"What about if he interrupts the ceremony and objects?"  
"F-Fine... Invite h-him..." Toby said, walking away.  
"No... We won't."  
"I-I-I don't want h-h-him m-messing things up!"  
"Good. We will not invite Zalgo."   
"He won't be happy."  
"How about this. We tell him, ask if he wants to go, and let him choose?"  
"That will be better."  
"Ok then! Now, I have to get dressed and get ready!"  
"You do that..." Slender chuckled, getting out his private phone to call the Creepypastas.  
She ran upstairs and puts on a dress that would show off her ring. A knock was heard from the door, Toby's voice asking if he could come in.   
"Sure. Come on in!" Toby walked in, smiling softly. "What's up buddy?"  
"C-Could I g-g-g-go on a date with C-C-Clock?" Toby asked.  
"After I meet her." She says, smiling. Toby cheered, getting out his phone to call her. She chuckles, and looks herself over in the mirror. He gives her a thumbs up before talking with Clockwork to come over quickly. "Does she want to be one of by maidens?"  
"Yeah..." Toby said after asking her.  
"Good!" Toby talked to Clock, saying how he could go on the date if she met Victoria before hanging up.  
"She sounds like a good kid."  
"S-S-She's nice."  
"Good. If she wasn't, I wouldn't allow you to date her." Toby only smiled before heading out to wait for her. Victoria followed, looking very beautiful and classy. Suddenly, hands were on her hips and lips pressed against her. "Mmmm... Are you afraid boys will flirt with me or something, sir?"  
"No... Because you are mine..."  
"Hee hee... I am one lucky girl..."  
"I am the one lucky person..."  
"No no I am..."  
"I am."  
"I am."  
"I am!"  
"I am!" She says, giggling. He picked her up, chuckling as he started tickled her.  
"I am."  
"Nooooo! Not fair! Hee hee hee!" She laughs loudly, squirming. He started tickling her harder, feeling joy that this beautiful human was his and his alone. "I'm luckier! Y-You can't stop meeeeee hee hee hee!"  
"I am..."  
"Not the sides! EEEEEEK!"  
"Shh... Don't wake Masky..."  
"You are the one tickling me, Slendy..."  
"Just giving you incentive to be quieter..." Slender said, tickling her faster.  
"How can I be quiet with you touching me??" She squeals.  
"Find a way..."  
"Maybe I will make you loud too! C'mere, boys." She purrs, rubbing a few tendrils. Slender shivered, making a small groaning sound before holding himself in. She licks a few, making loud, pleasured sounds to tease the man. A soft blush came across his face before his mouth ripped open and he kissed her hard, pushing her against the couch growling as he stroked her legs up and down, each time getting closer up until he was below her dress.  
"D-Dad! C-C-Clockwork's h-h-here!" Toby yelled, making Victoria blush and Slender get up, adjusting his tie.  
"I better... uh... go meet this girl... Yeah." She says, breathless.  
"Yes, she is a nice girl from when I met her."  
"Then... When I get back... We continue." She says, going to the door as she smoothed out her dress.  
"I'll be waiting."  
"You better be..." She says, before the door opens. "Hello! You must be Clockwork."  
"Yes I am. You must be Victoria." Clock said, smiling.  
"You are smart to assume that! So, Toby, this is the pretty girl you go on about?"  
"M-Mom!" Toby said, blushing slightly but he smiled when Clockwork laughed.  
"I take that as a compliment!"  
"You should. You are the first girl I have ever had to judge!" She says, smirking. "Not just any girl can date my Toby."  
"I will treat him nicely. Don't worry.." Clock said, Toby giving her a thumbs up.  
"I like you already, but a mother always worries." She says, laughing. 'You will learn that one day."  
"Not soon." Clockwork said quickly.  
"Ha! I hope not."  
"I-I-I'm not ready t-t-to b-be a father..."  
"Good. I would have to haunt you both." She says, before looking at her phone. "You may go on a date with my son... and if you plan to be in the bridal party, you better come and hang out with me and my friends so we can choose dresses."  
"Alright. I'm cool with that. Toby? When do you want the date?"  
"T-Tonight? 6?"  
"Sounds good. Shall we, Victoria?"  
"Let's head out!" She says, smiling as she skips out the door.  
"Bye, Tobes!" Clock said, winking at him before leaving.  
"Mom looks happy." Hoodie says, walking downstairs. "So, what do we do about the other side?"  
Toby shrugged, smiling happily at where Clockwork went.   
"Slender, shall I escort you to your meeting?"  
"Yes, but first... Is Masky alright."  
"Of course... he is just exhausted from last night." Hoodie says, chuckling.  
"I'll take Toby then... You make sure Masky eats and STAYS here..."  
"But I wish to get out. Just because I have claimed Masky as mine doesn't mean I can't go out on missions!"  
"I have planned for you a solo mission coming up soon... I just thought you might want to spend some time with Masky for a little bit longer as the mission will take a week."  
"Alright... Have fun Tobes."  
"A-Alright!" Toby said, nodding to Hoodie and warping away with Slender. There was a loud groan that came from the bedroom when they left, Hoodie leaving to go check it out.


	23. Chapter 23

"S-S-So! What w-w-will we s-say?" Toby asks, curious.  
"We will talk about the usual... And tell him about the reception..."  
"How w-w-will we a-address th-this to Z-Zalgo?"  
"I don't know yet... Zalgo is a very random being, he could either act positively or negatively..."  
"Wh-What is y-your f-feeling o-on it?"  
"I think he is going to act positively then it's going to turn into something negative once he thinks about what he could do."  
"Th-This is g-going to b-be fun..." Toby says, imagining the scene.  
"It will be indeed."  
"Wh-Where are we an-announcing the n-news?"  
"After the meeting..."  
"At th-the mansion?"  
"Yes."  
"Y-Yay!"  
"We'll also make sure we have time to get back so you can get ready for your outing."  
"I-I am so h-happy M-Mom liked her!"  
"I knew she would."  
"Th-This is a-awesome!"  
"Calm yourself... We have to be serious at the meeting."  
"B-But you a-are getting m-m-married!"  
"I meant the one with Zalgo over the treaty..."  
"F-Fine..."  
"Then we can be excited."  
"Y-Yay!" Suddenly, Zalgo walked into the room with Observer, smirking. "M-Morning."  
"Good morning to you both. So, what can you both be excited about?"  
"I heard something about an event...?" Observer said, grinning.  
"I will tell you after the meeting."  
"Sounds fair. Now, what do you wish to discuss?"  
"It's the treaty... Don't you remember this is our annual meeting?"  
"I know, Slenderman. What about the treaty shall we discuss?"  
"Do you have any complaints about it?"  
"I think we must change the relationship rules..."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I think relationships with mortals should be forbidden."  
"Why do you think that?"  
"Too much to lose. If they ever 'break up', it could mean disaster."  
"But what if they are Creepypasta turning mortals?"  
"They must wait until they are fully turned."  
"Victoria and I do not count."  
"Fine..."  
"Then there will be a change immediately... Anything else?" Slender questioned, looking at the three.  
"Nothing more on my part..."  
"Good, I will make the changes... And Victoria and I are getting married... You are invited to our reception..."  
"What did you just say?"  
"WHat?"  
"Victoria and I are getting married... You are invited to our reception."   
"Why am I not invited to the wedding?"  
"I know you too well and your little pranks. It is serious wedding and I don't need you to interrupt it. You can do all your pranks and interruptions at the reception." Slender said, giving him a look.  
"But I wish to be at your wedding..."  
"I'll have to speak to Victoria about that."  
"Please do."   
"Now, Toby and I must go... Goodbye."   
"See you at the wedding, Slender..."  
"Goodbye." Slender said, taking Toby's hand before warping to the mansion.  
"Th-That... was W-Weird."  
"Indeed."  
"He was w-way too c-calm about that..."  
"That means there will be trouble..." Slender sighed, fixing his tie.  
"I-I hope not."  
"But now we must tell the others..."  
"The fun part!"

"Ohhhh... My stomach....!" Victoria groaned, leaning against the toilet. She was in the restroom of a bridal shop, after having a severe throw up episode.  
"Should I call Sebastian?" Jess asked.  
"Urg... I am not sure... Ohhhhhh... My throat is on fire... My stomach is killing..." She moans, before getting rid of the rest of her breakfast. "You two go look at dresses... The color scheme is blue, black, and red..."  
"We aren't leaving you alone like this... Here, have a drink of my soda to help your throat..." Clock said, handing her the bottle.  
"Thank you, Natalie..." She says, sipping at the Sprite. "Please, go find some dresses... Don't let my sickness ruin our plans..."  
"It won't... But we are not leaving you here after puking like that... You were like the Exorcist..."  
"I am fine..." She groans.  
"I'm at least texting Kyle to come and check up on you. He grew up with a nurse for a mom you know." Jess said, getting out her phone.  
"I know...." She says, laughing softly. Jess and Clock left once Kyle got there, getting permission to enter the woman's bathroom.  
"Tell me exactly what you feel.  
"I feel like something is trying to kill me... and acid is in my throat!"  
"Let me feel your stomach to check for any abnormalities..."   
"Go ahead... But I will punch you if you hurt me." She says, smiling slightly.  
"I don't expect anything different." Kyle said, smirking before gently feeling, freezing after a minute.  
"Urk... Your hands are hot..." She says, shivering.  
"Have you and Sebastian...?"   
"Uh... Once..." She says, before sweat rolls down her forehead. "Is it hot in here...?"  
"No... But I think we need to get you a pregnancy test."  
"What? Impossible...!"  
"Very possible..."  
"N-No!"  
"I am not a licensed nurse or doctor... So I could be wrong but we need to make sure..." Kyle said, not wanting her to leave it unanswered.   
"Fi-Fine... I need to call Sebastian..." She says, pulling out her phone and dialing his number. There was some ringing before someone picked up. "Sebastian? I have to talk fast, but we might have a situation... A big one. Kyle is taking me to get something... but... We might have a problem. I love you, bye." She hangs up, before nodding to Kyle. "Let's go before I throw up again..."  
"Alright... I already put a small trashcan in my car if you do throw up..."  
"So... Hospital? Or... what?" She asks, wobbling for a moment as she rose to her feet.  
"Hospital would be quicker and give us better results as I can use my mom's name."  
"Alright... Lead the way..." She says, nodding slowly. Kyle led her out, texting Jess before getting her into the car and driving them to the hospital. Victoria groans, holding her stomach the whole way even though the pain subsided after halfway there. They got there and Vincent quickly led them to the maternity wing where his mom was after signing in.  
"Hello, Victoria! Are you ok?" Kyle's mom said, going over to them. Unlike Kyle's hazel eyes and black hair she had blonde hair and bright green eyes.  
"I need... A pregnancy test, Ms. Winters..." She says, sighing.  
"Really? Well... Okay... I'll get a cup for you to pee in then I'll rush it to the lab... It should be ready within half an hour." Kyle's mom said, getting her a cup before handing it to her.  
"Thanks, Ms. Winters..." She says, walking to the bathroom. Once she was done, she gave it back to the woman, nodding.   
"Alright... Wait thirty minutes and I'll be back."  
"Alright... I really, REALLY hope this isn't what I think this..." She says, sighing.   
"Why? Aren't you getting married anyway?"  
"Yeah... Just... I am not ready for a kid! I am only 21, Kyle! I haven't drank enough, partied enough, lived enough! I am still in college and this is... is... anxiety inducing!!" She says, rocking a little bit.  
"Look. I wasn't expected either. My mom was 19 and just out of high school but she made it work. She got a degree in nursing, me through school and into college and I turned out fine along with her... You also get a loving husband with you..."  
"You... You are right... Just... I don't think Sebastian will be expecting this."  
"No one was... But don't worry... You'll have all of us to help."  
"Good... I just... I don't want to seem like a slut..."  
"You are not and don't say that about yourself! You did it with one guy and you love him so you are not!"  
"Ok..." She says, sniffling. "I want Sebastian... But he has an important meeting today..."  
"Well, if he loves you as much as I think he does, he'll be here in a heartbeat if you call him." Kyle said, looking at her seriously.  
"Uh... Let's wait until i get the results... Then... We can call him." She says, hugging her knees.   
A half an hour goes by, when Ms. Winters comes out, looking concerned.  
"Okay... Victoria? You want the good news or good news?"  
"Uh... Both please, Ms. Winters."  
"The good news is that you have no STDs or diseases that might harm you...  
"Good! That would be scary... And... the other good news....?"  
"You are pregnant."  
"Oh gods...." She says, after a moment. She holds her head, with one hand on her stomach.  
"Are you alright, Victoria? Do you need anything?"  
"I... Can we find out how far along I am...?"  
"Of course! Come with me!"  
She follows the nurse, her mind in slow motion. They arrive in a ultrasound room, a poster on the wall with a happy mother and baby.  
"Sit in the chair please."  
She sits down, before taking a shaky breath. Her shirt is lifted up, and she gasps. A small baby bump was already formed, but not so big as to alert her to it. They put the gel on her belly, which in her opinion was far too cold, and Nurse Winters puts the wand on her stomach.  
"Alright... Let's see how far along your little baby is..." Kyle's mom said, looking at the screen before getting a weird look.  
"Is he alright? What's wrong?" She asks, scared.  
"Yeah... But... You're about three months along..." She said, Kyle looking at her.  
"You've known him for three months and you just told us a week ago?" Kyle said, giving Victoria look.  
"What... Uh.... What??" She says, shocked. She puts a hand on her forehead, before getting up. "I have to go... I need Sebastian."  
"Call him and then I'll drive you home." Kyle said.  
She walks down the hall, to the women's restroom. She sits down in a corner, and pulls out her phone. She dials Slender's number, and waits.  
"Yes?" Slender's voice came through the phone, sounding worried.  
"Slendyyyy...." She said, tearing up.  
"What is it? What's wrong?" Slender asks, sounding even more worried.  
"We... We need to talk... Like... This is serious... and no one can know yet... We need a secret place only you and I could know about... Because Zalgo CAN'T KNOW." She says, whispering. Her voice was shaky.  
"Meet me at the house and I'll take you someplace." Slender said, smiling.  
"Alright... See you soon." She says, before getting up and going out to the car. Soon she was dropped off at the house, and she walked up the stairs. Slender quickly pulled her close before teleporting them to a part of the forest.  
"What is going on?"  
"Well... What is the one thing that women c-can do that males can't?" She asks, after a moment.  
"Just tell me..."  
"I.... I am pregnant." She says, quietly. Slender froze, staring at her in shock.


	24. Chapter 24

"What?"  
"I am carrying your child, which is already as big as a three month old fetus!" She says, holding herself.  
"Calm down... We'll be fine... Zalgo can't say anything as it's not against the treaty. But... How?" Slender looked confused, yet he radiated off an aura of slight excitement.  
"What do you mean, HOW?" She asks, shocked. "You and I did the deed and now I am growing a human being in me!"  
"Slender's are usually unable to breed."  
"Slenders? There are more of you???"  
"I have... Brothers.."  
"Do I get to meet them?" She asks, before shaking her head. "Stop changing the subject! I am pregnant and... and I am scared."   
"I know... But you will be safe as long as you are with me... I won't leave you during this..." Slender says, hugging her gently but firmly.  
"So... You are happy?" She asks, curious but happy.  
"Of course.. Having Proxies are like having children... But having your own... It's rare within Slenders'."  
"I want to meet your brothers. All of them. I want to know my family." She says, kissing his cheek.  
"You shall..."  
"We are having a child... Wow... ever thought of being a dad? Like... A flesh and blood dad?"  
"Yes... I have been alive for hundreds of years... That has one thing I have dreamed of."   
"How dio we break this to Toby? He won't be the baby anymore..." She says, giggling.  
"He's always wanted another proxy to take care of himself... He'll love it..."  
"So... Shall we go tell the boys? What about the other creepypastas?"  
"Let's tell our boys first..."  
"Lets..." She says, smiling. Slender took her hand, teleporting them to their house where the Proxies were waiting. "Hey boys... we have some big news to tell you..."  
"Oh god... Are you pregnant?" Masky said, joking but when they didn't say anything he jumped up. "REally?! Like.. How is that possible?!"   
"No way..." Hoodie says, Toby silent as Slender looked at Victoria.  
"Well... I am pregnant, Masky was correct... How is it possible? Magic and love... and... Yeah." She says, blushing.  
"C-Can I be h-his older brother?" Toby asked, quiet.  
"What? Of course. You are older, Toby." Victoria says, finding it cute.  
"Y-YES!" Toby cheered, happy.  
"How far along are you?" Hoodie asks.  
"The doctor says that the baby looks three months along."  
"How?!" Masky asked, Slender shaking his head.  
"Not something of my expertise."  
"I wanna meet the rest of Slendy's family!" She says, bouncing slightly.  
"N-N-No you d-don't." Toby says, shaking his head.  
"Yesss I doooo!" She says, a childlike nature coming out of her.  
"What Toby means is that we are tired of being sexually harassed, rainbowfied, and our fashion sense made fun of." Masky says, Hoodie and Toby nodding.  
"Then Slender and I will go visit them! They sound like fun!" She says, smiling.  
"You are NOT going alone." Hoodie says. "Even if you do bring Slender they will overwhelm you."  
"I want to go, Slendyyy!" She says, giving him a look.  
"... Fine.... Tomorrow, but we are bringing them..."  
"Yay." She says, sitting down, imagining the rest of her now family.


End file.
